Percy Jackson and the New Era
by flawedesires
Summary: It's been almost two years since The Lost Hero. Alice is back, Percy's in the mortal world, & all seems well. But no one's explained anything to the mortals, & they're getting angry. With the outside world ready to attack... Full summary inside..plz R
1. New Problem 1

**Hey, guys. So, it's here: Percy Jackson and the New Era, where...well, you'll see. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads-up: I'm making a few changes, to try to merge it with the real PJO series. But first...**

_**It's been two years since The Lost Hero **_**[my version]**_**. Alice is back in place as director, Percy's fine in the mortal world, no crazed immortal is attacking. All seems well. But after their glimpse of the truth, the mortals are confused about what they saw...and they're getting angry. With two worlds charged with rage ready to collide and a suspicious new camper, Percy and all his friends are yet again thrown into another life-threatening adventure.**_

**Okay [hope you liked that], so 1) pretty much everything in PJO [real] happened. i.e., Silena Beauregard is still a spy/dead, Beckendorf got blown up, Luke is also dead, Percy's invincible, blah blah blah.**

**2) ****I'm keeping most of my OCs, just because I grew kind of attached to them, which is way more than weird, so...yeah. But if you notice a few of them missing, that's on purpose. Some of them conflict with the real characters and I can't have that.**

**3) I almost forgot: Nico di Angelo will now be featured, Bianca di Angelo died the normal way, and if you've been reading my stuff from the start, you may have noticed I changed my Bianca [un-di Angelo] to a Bethany, which I think is considerably better. Honestly, I forgot Bianca di Angelo existed, that's why I used that name in the first place.**

**4) Though I feel bad about stealing the lieutenant-of-Artemis thing away from her, Thalia Grace will also be inserted into this. (P.S., the non-lieutenant is for a reason. wink, wink.) So you can flame me or not for that, but when you tell me what you wnt, that's what I'll do...probably :)**

**So, look down at Ch 1, begin reading, and let me know what you think, because odds are, you're not going to be reviewing much after the first couple chaps. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1/**

**Alice's POV**

Before I got set on fire, I was having an acceptable day. I woke at 6:00 a.m. per usual, dressed, and tried to clean my cabin. Still, even when I stepped back, the floor was dotted with old wrappers and trash and such. I frowned. I straightened the Minotaur horn on the wall in a weak attempt to make it cleaner. It didn't help.

It's owner, Percy Jackson (otherwise known as my brother, the demigod son of Poseidon), was away in the mortal world, with his mortal mother. He wasn't the only absent one. Most of the camp was with their _other_ families at this time of year.

The early air was cold when I stepped out. Apollo's chariot hadn't yet risen from his morning palace, leaving the day still wrapped in velvety darkness. I didn't care.

"Hey, Alice."

I waved absently at Penelope Miller, feeding the child Cadmus with a bottle by the campfire. Tony Staphili, her babysitting partner, was missing for the day, pushing the responsibility onto Penelope. Judging from her expression, she didn't seem to mind.

I stopped as I went by Cabin Eight, a pang shooting through my heart. I had spent two months with the Hunt, with Eleanor and Bethany and Artemis, but I still longed for the feel of that life. Yet I wanted this life when I was living that one. I couldn't win.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had a responsibility here. Besides, my next visit with the Hunt wasn't until the following winter. I walked again. Cabins were empty. Even the Hermes cabin was silent. I tried not to dwell on that. I passed Half-Blood Hill on the way to the arena. I froze.

Was that a roar? "Oh, no," I realized out loud. I dropped whatever I was holding and sprinted for the hill. "CLARISSE!"

The Chimera. I'd always hated it. It had never bothered to come near camp before. Mostly it was the Seekers that had to deal with such monsters. The Minotaur, hellhounds, empousai, you name it. But…

I almost didn't see her. A new half-blood, fighting for her life. I didn't move to help her except to aim for the Chimera's eye socket with my bow.

"What now?" Clarisse, arriving on scene.

"Chimera."

"Dammit." She pulled her sword and ran past the line to kill it. I released a horde of arrows, spraying the first head with them. But that only made it more angry. It roared at me, then continued to attack the new half-blood.

"Alice, get her outta here!" Clarisse roared.

I ran toward them in response. I grabbed the girl's shoulders, ready to drag her back, but a red ball of fire left her fingertips as she thrust her hand out, slamming me fifty feet back. Only a few seconds later did I realize flames were licking at my clothes. So did she.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Percy's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reached out blindly for my stupid alarm clock. I missed, ending up on the floor with a loud thump. I groaned. I yanked on the plug. The beeping finally shut off. The door swung open (missing my face by an inch). My little sister Sam bounced into the room. She decided my stomach was a trampoline for a while, then peered down at me with my mother's multicolored eyes in confusion when I didn't react.

"Perrrrcyy?"

"Go away," I grumbled.

She pouted. "But I want to playyyyy," she whined. She prepared to sit on my head.

"Sam!"

My mother's voice had Sam bounding out the door in seconds, whereas (did I just say that? I've been hanging around Annabeth too long) when _I _babysat her, she demolished the house when I tried to get her to eat broccoli. I groaned. But I got up.

"Morning, Percy," Mom said brightly when I slumped into the kitchen.

"Mmph," I mumbled as I plopped myself in a chair. Mom slid four fat waffles on my plate. I perked up instantly.

She laughed. "Oh, so _now_ you want to wake up?"

I paused at shoveling waffle in my mouth for a second. "Yes," I said innocently. She just smiled and ruffled my hair. Sam grinned at me from across the table with her mouth full.

"Hi, sweetie," Paul, my stepdad, said as he rushed into the room, plopping a kiss on Sam's head. "To go, please," he said to my mom, pecking her on the cheek. "Hey, champ," he ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Paul," I said. I liked my stepdad. He was my English teacher as well as my mom's husband, and he was really cool, especially about my dyslexia and ADHD and stuff. "Am I taking the bus, or going with you?" I asked him.

"Uh, bus," he replied. "I have a meeting this morning." He headed for the door. "Sally?" My mother threw him his wrapped-up breakfast like a football. And Paul was gone.

"Percy, honey, if you're taking the bus you'd better get going," Mom reminded me, plucking a plastic ball from Sam's hand.

"Right," I agreed. "See you, Mom." I hugged her, caught Sam's flying waffle, and went out the door.

I whistled as I walked down to the bus stop. Life was good. I wasn't failing in school so much. I actually had a D- in English thanks to Paul. I wasn't bullied at all (except for that one time where Chuck Phipps ended up in the canal), I had a couple friends, and I even got asked out once. Of course I turned that down. I was fully committed now or I would be dead.

What? Oh, right. At the end of last year, at camp, Annabeth and me went to the fireworks even together in July. Like, as a couple. We really liked each other, and we kind of…um, kissed… So now we're going out, even though I'm in New York and she's trying to work things out with her family in San Francisco. She writes me all the time, and I write back, even if I have to get my mom to help me read it.

"Hey, Percy," my friend Evan greeted.

"Hey," I said. Evan was one of my only friends at Goode High School. I liked him, but I tried not to get too attached. I had to remember I was still on call.

"What's up?" he asked as we took our seats on the bus.

"Nothing," I said absently.

But he laughed. "Dude, I have a lovesick dad. I know that look. You're missing a girl!"

I glared at him. "What? No!" I'd been trying to keep Annabeth a secret. She wouldn't like it getting out, or, me telling other people about us.

Evan grinned. "You _do_ have a girlfriend! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"What's her name?" he pressed. "What does it start with? B? A? Ha, it is A!" He bugged me all the way to school, trying to guess Annabeth's name. By the time we got off the bus, my head was pounding with a serious headache.

"Andrea…Amanda…Anna…"

"Bye, Evan!" I ditched him as soon as I could.

* * *

I had P.E. first period, which was okay. I was pretty athletic. I had no problem with running a few miles or shooting some hoops or playing football.

Carter Molina, one of my other friends, elbowed me as I caught the ball. "Hey, Perce. Look."

"What?" I said in annoyance, throwing the football back to Stephen Tam.

"Lisa Russo is totally checking you out."

I glanced at him. "So?"

Carter looked at me like I was crazy. "Dude, Lisa Russo's the finest thing in this school! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said. I waved at another guy I knew. "Scotty, over here!"

"Dude, _look_." He forced me to turn around. Lisa and her friends were standing over by the water fountain, giggling and pointing. Lisa winked at me.

The football nailed me in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Scotty yelled.

I threw it back fiercely. "Look, Carter, Lisa's pretty, but…"

"_Pretty?_ Were you looking?"

"Yes! Carter, leave it alone!" The bell rang loudly. I shook my head at him, tossed Freddy Roster the ball, and headed into the locker room to change.

* * *

I had math second period. I don't remember which type. My teacher, Ms. Cooper, liked to ignore me once she found out I couldn't read an equation to save my life. I was fine with that. Evan, Scotty, and me tended to throw stuff at each other to entertain ourselves anyway.

"Hey, Percy." Lisa Russo smiled at me from a couple seats away.

"Um…hi," I said.

"Guess what?" Evan said as he hopped into the desk next to me.

"What?" I said.

"Chicken butt!" His grin reminded me painfully of Tony's. Too bad Tony was at camp… "But really, Jonah Philippe tripped Nathan Griffiths in the hall just now, and he fell on Shelly Carpenter, and she dropped all her stuff, and then David Vargas slipped on her books and pushed Mr. Browning into the fountain!"

"Yippee," I said dully.

"Whoa, what's up your ass?" Scotty asked, sitting on my other side. Yes, Scotty liked to cuss. We didn't really care all that much.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Lisa Russo's staring at you," Evan said bluntly.

"I know," I sighed.

"Shut up, class." Ms. Cooper, marching in. The room was silent instantly. "Now, pass in your homework, and take out your notes. It's time we moved on to circles."

I zoned out as the minutes ticked by. My gaze was fixed on the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. It went on and on and on. Math always lasted forever. I sighed.

I wished that I could have a chance to go back to Camp Half-Blood, so I could fight with Clarisse la Rue, suck at archery with Emily Archer, lose to the dryads at foot-racing even.

Well, as they say: be careful what you wish for.

The door banged open suddenly. Two girls rushed in, and immediately started barricading themselves in with whatever was closest. "Move, move, move!" one hissed.

Ms. Cooper sat stunned for a moment before that steely look came on her face. She started up. "Excuse me—"

One of the girls whirled around. She had Ms. Cooper pinned to the wall with a bronze sword at her throat in about three seconds. "Quiet, mortal!"

I knew that voice. "Lily?"

The girl froze. Next thing I knew I was attacked with one of her bear hugs. "Percy!"

"You know her?" Evan hissed.

"Yeah…" I pushed Lily Bloom back. "What are you doing here?"

The daughter of Demeter looked around eleven years old now. She was small and lithe, like a gymnast, but I knew she could take down an elephant with a sharp twig if she needed to. It was in our blood.

"Seeker mission for Alice," Lily admitted. "Kind of went—"

"Percy Jackson!" Ms. Cooper had recovered from Lily's attack. "Explain yourself!"

"Can we _please_ save this crap for later?" the other girl snapped, grunting as something on the other side of the door banged on it.

"Madyson?" I said.

I hadn't seen the daughter of Aphrodite in over a year. Back then she was barely recovering from her attack. She had had a long, mottled red line running from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her jaw, cutting right through her face. It wasn't as angry now, just a white scar. But it made her face grim, sinister even.

She made a face as the door practically bent in half. Lily went to help her.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nemean lion," Madyson said through her teeth.

I turned to face my math class. Each of them had a look of horror on their faces. Scotty was looking at me in disgust.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" he growled. "A freak!"

"We aren't freaks, you _yikuai go gu shi_," Lily snapped.

"You're speaking Chinese again, Lily," Madyson reminded her.

"Shut up."

"We're not freaks," I said to Scotty, a little hurt. "You don't even know what we are."

"Yeah?" Marcela Gordon spat. "You tear up our towns, kill people! You're demons straight from hell!"

Lily snorted. "What does that make you, _puta?_"

"Spanish," Madyson said.

"We don't do it on purpose," I snapped. "We try to stay _out_ of your pathetic lives."

"Yeah, well it's not working," Kaitlyn Corazon hissed. "Just leave!"

"Trying to save your damn lives, here!" Madyson growled. "Will all of you _lipos achrista thnijtous_ move your damn asses into that corner? I don't want to have to chop off your legs!" Even Lily looked shocked. We'd never pegged Madyson for a potty mouth. You should feel lucky you don't know Greek.

"Move it!" I yelled finally. I uncapped Riptide. "All of you!"

"God will send you to a place worse than hell!" Jenny Porter spat as they shuffled into the corner.

"Which god?" Lily said patiently. "'Cause the only in-control death god is Percy's uncle, and he wouldn't send us to the Fields of Punishment before you pieces of crap."

"Ah," I pointed my sword at Scotty, who had opened his mouth. "Shut it, mortal." I didn't want to be that way, but he was seriously starting to piss me off.

"He's still _so_ hot," Lisa Russo whispered to Amanda Romanov, who elbowed her sharply.

Lily heard. She looked at me, amused. "Annabeth won't be happy when I tell her," she singsonged.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Annabeth?" Lisa repeated.

"AH!" Madyson and Lily flew back a few feet as the door crashed open. Lily was back on her feet in an instant, hacking at the lion that had forced itself through the doorframe. Madyson yelled at it in Ancient Greek from across the room.

"Stab it in the mouth, remember?" I yelled to Lily.

"Yeah, I remember, thanks, Percy!" she shouted. The Nemean lion had destroyed half the classroom now. I joined in the fight. I remembered the last battle I'd had with this thing. Jab, clank, spark, dodge, kick, clang, roar. Lily was riding it like a bull now.

"Madyson, Percy, one of _you_ stab that thing in the mouth!" she yelled.

"Percy, you do it!" Madyson told me immediately.

"Fine!"

Lily grabbed the lion's ears and pulled. It roared. Big mistake. I threw my sword like a javelin, right into the lion's mouth. It choked mid-roar. Just like that, it dissolved into gold dust. Lily hit the floor with an "oof!".

"We have to get out of here," I said.

"F*** this." That was the first time Evan spoke. He moved what must have been fast for him, but was like slow-motion to us. He grabbed Lily and pressed a switchblade to her throat.

"Go, Evan!" Joliana Anthony yelled.

We just looked at him. Lily was almost smiling. "You don't want to do that," I warned.

Evan's eyes glittered. "You bastards've been destroying us! Go back to the hell you came from!"

"Too bad I'm going to Elysium for this," Lily remarked. Evan only had a second to look confused before Lily elbowed him sharply in the face, grabbed his switchblade arm, and kicked him in the back of the head with one foot. Then she judo-flipped him onto the floor and threw the switchblade in a flash of silver, pinning his shirt sleeve to the tiles with a _clink_.

"Okay, we have to go _now_," Madyson reminded us.

"Gray Sisters?" Lily asked.

"No!" I said. "No, I almost puked last time." Sirens approached from outside

"We have to make a decision," Lily said, alarmed, as footsteps rang out in the hallway.

"Gray Sisters it is," I said quickly. "Move!" We crashed out the window just as police burst into the room.

"Damn you to hell, devils!" one of them yelled at us.

"_Go to the crows!"_ I yelled back in Greek.

"_Stop, Chariot of Damnation!"_ Lily shouted. She chucked a drachma toward the street before we even got there. We dived into the smoky cab.

"DRIVE!" Madyson yelled.

The cab's tires squealed, and we were off. As usual, my back was flat against the seats, my brain was reeling, and my cheeks were flapping.

"Where, to, boy?" Pemphredo, who was driving this time, asked. Her green eyeball peered at me scarily.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said.

"We have not seen you in quite a while," Enyo grinned.

Deino smacked her. "How can you see if you don't have the eye?"

"So you DO have the eye!"

"Crap," Madyson, Lily, and me groaned at the same time. We had to sit there, trying not to barf for a few minutes, which might not sound like much, but trust me, when you're listening to three old ladies argue/scream in a whirlwind of a cab, you don't feel so hot.

When we finally stopped (and Deino screamed for us to get out), we practically fell out of the cab. My stomach rolled. I threw up on the side of the road. Madyson stepped away from me tentatively. Lily made a face.

"What?" I wheezed. "I can't puke?"

"No," Lily said. "Come on." We started to hike up Half-Blood Hill.

**Tony's POV**

_I knew I was dreaming._

_I was crouching in a bush, looking out at a house I knew all too well. I remembered this day. No, I was glad this wasn't real. Why was I seeing it again? What god would make me relive this?_

_Someone tugged on my sleeve. "Tony, I'm scared."_

_I won't deny my heart did a painful backflip when I saw her face. Those cute little freckles. That mischievous glint in her eyes. That curling brown hair in a messy ponytail. "It'll be okay, Jasie," I found myself saying. I took her hand. _

"_Guys, we have to keep moving."_

_I turned. "Okay, Ronnie. Give us a minute, will you?"_

_The satyr frowned. "You've had _five_ minutes. If we don't get going now, we _will_ be found."_

_Jasie's hand tightened around mine. "By what? What the hell's going on?" _

"_You're half-bloods," Ronnie said bluntly. "Children of the Greek gods."_

_Jasie blinked. "What?"_

"_You're _joking_," I said, though I really hoped he wasn't._

_He shook his head. "Wish I was. Tony, judging from your looks, you're probably a son of Dionysus. And Jasie, I think you're a daughter of Hermes."_

"_Awesome," I grinned. Jasie did too._

"_It's really not, trust me," he told us. "Now, come on, before—" He stopped, staring over our shoulders in horror._

"_What?" Jasie said. We turned around._

_A girl was standing in front of us. She looked Latina, with long black hair and black eyes. "Ronnie," she purred._

"_Um, Caterina," Ronnie stuttered, stumbling back on his goat hooves._

"_Who's she?" Jasie demanded._

"_Empousa," Ronnie muttered. "Come on, guys. We have to get moving, like now." But when we took a step back, Caterina took a step forward. "Get back!" Ronnie cried. "Leave us alone!"_

_The beautiful girl only smiled. Suddenly her hair burst into flame, her skin drained of color, fangs glinted from her lips, and her eyes glowed crimson._

"_RUN!" Ronnie shouted. We ran, but Caterina was faster. Ronnie let out a goat-like yelp as she pounced on him._

"_Ronnie!" Jasie cried._

"_Go!" he shouted. "AHH!" His voice stopped suddenly, cut off sharply._

"_You can't look back!" I yelled to Jasie. "Keep going!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Caterina was finished with Ronnie by then; she sprinted after us, gaining and gaining speed. Jasie shrieked as Caterina seized her ponytail with one claw-like hand._

_She screamed as Caterina dragged her down. I skidded to a stop, ready to go back and chop Caterina's head off if I could save my girlfriend. Her scream was gone, as if sliced through with a knife, ending with a sickening gurgle that made my stomach churn._

"_JASIE!" I screamed._

* * *

"Tony! TONY! WAKE UP!"

I bolted upright too fast, rolling out of my bunk and onto the floor. I was covered in icy sweat. My sister Alison stared down at me in the dark.

I blinked, trying to clear my vision. "Whahappened?"

"You were screaming bloody murder," she told me. "You should feel lucky Penelope has Cadmus this time."

"Sorry," I said. I ran a hand through my damp hair. I sat on my bed.

She sat next to me. "What were you dreaming about?"

Every demigod has dreams. Most of the time they're omens, warnings, sent to us by the gods. I don't remember a time when I didn't hear kids screaming themselves awake at two in the morning. Nightmares are part of our lives.

I dropped my head in my hands. "It was just a nightmare," I assured my sister, even though I was the one who needed assuring.

She was quiet for the first time in the three years I've known her. Alison was always the listener. Diana didn't bother to even pay attention to me except to punch me from time to time. Tyler was too busy mixing wine into the punch all the time to notice anything else. Gus knew, I think, but he kept his distance. Alison was insane, but she was there at times. Like now.

"I know you think I'm crazy sometimes," she said finally. "But I can tell when you're lying. Your left ear twitches."

That took me a second to process. "It does?" I felt it.

She shook her head. "Tony, stop lying to yourself. Just tell me. I won't say anything to the others. Promise."

I found myself pouring everything out to Alison. How I met Jasie. How Ronnie found us. How Caterina murdered the both of them. How I'd seen Jasie in the Underworld. Even the things I loved about her most.

Alison was silent again. Then she said, "She sounds..awesome. Like me."

I laughed bitterly. "You would've liked her."

My sister's violet eyes probed over my face suspiciously. "Tony, it'll be okay."

"It'll never be okay," I grumbled. "Jasie's dead. It should've been me."

"Well, you can't be all depressed," Alison reminded me. "Diana'll notice and destroy you when you're not looking."

I didn't answer. I rolled over on my bunk, hoping she'd go away. I just really wanted to be alone. I heard her sigh quietly, then she got up and left. I closed my eyes.

_Jasie._

My heart felt like it was broken all over again, jagged and swollen, but trying to hold itself together. It beat pathetically inside my chest.

For the first time since Jasie died, I, Phäethon No-Middle-Name Staphili, cried.

* * *

**Mm... a from-the-bottom-of-the-heart, unconscious confession from the one and only Tony, who's mentioned to have a dark past, but never revealed. And trust me, his girlfriend dead isn't the worst thing thats happened to him... Anyway, down to business: Percy was living the good life, up until Lily and Madyson busted him out. Looks like his life won't be so good anymore, but all the more fun for us, right?**

**Oh, crap, forgot to tell you: Percy and Annabeth are now dating, so there will be a few Percabeth scenes featured as well [you're welcome, fangirls]. And maybe even some Thalico... Well, go ahead and review, if you want. Don't wanna be pushy or anything...**

**~ Alice ~**

**P.S. I probably already said this, but props to the real Jasie and Madyson, who've been tolerant about what I did to them in this story... Except Jasie, who's still pretty pissed that she has to miss out on her hot, purple-eyed [& also fake] boyfriend due to my killing her character. Sorry, Jasie :) Still love you.**


	2. New Problem 2

**Okay, I know you're super happy that I'm posting this, but really I'm only doing it because I've been raking through the mess of "fanfics" the authors have the nerve of calling Percy Jackson fanfictions and I'm just really _disturbed_. **

**I'm disappointed, truly. And not just in the eye-sore grammar. (I mean, seriously? Putting a period in dialogue THEN starting with "Said" or "She/He" after it? And really, character names start with a CAPITAL letter. Oh, and, when a new person talks, use the enter button. It's your best friend. Read an actual book sometime.) It's the Mary-Sue's/Gary-Stu's, the pointless plots, and the horrible matches. I've been seeing too much Perlia, Perchel (please), Lukabeth, and Thuke for my taste.**

**Breathe. Apologies. Just bored and upset that I'm being forced to endure seven and a half hours of extreme torture tomorrow. Seriously world, just because you call it school and "reward" us with A's doesn't mean we actually pay attention. Love, students everywhere. **

**I mean, m****ost of the kids in my school have trained themselves to sleep with their eyes open just to escape the torment of our crazy Algebra teachers. (Props to them, by the way.)**

**Okay, I'm done now. Sorry for forcing you to listen to those rants. Now, go ahead and start reading. I'll save the rest for the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**2/**

**Percy's POV**

"Finally," Lily groaned as we crossed the boundary line. I agreed silently.

"Hey, Percy!" someone called from a tree.

"Hey, Travis!" I called back.

"Lily, I gotta go to the Apollo cabin for that…uh, thing," Madyson said tentatively. "You know where to take him, right?"

"Yeah, I got briefed before we left," she answered. Madyson walked off to Cabin Seven. "Come on, Percy." She led me toward the Big House.

"Why are we going to the Big House?" I asked. "I'm not a newbie; can't I just go off on my own?"

"Not this time," Lily said grimly. "I didn't tell you the reason Alice sent us to get you."

"I'm guessing you're going to," I said.

"A new girl showed up," she said finally, but the way she said gave me the sense that that was a big deal.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all I got out of her.

We were just outside the infirmary now. I heard voices coming from inside. I recognized one as Ophelia Warring, daughter of Ares, but the other I had never heard before. Lily pushed open the door.

Sure enough, Ophelia was sitting in a chair, casually picking mud out from under her fingernails with a large knife. A girl who must have been new was sitting across from her, looking the other way so I couldn't see her face.

Ophelia looked up when we came in; so did the girl. I took a step back, right into Lily, who flashed me a dirty look. The girl looked almost exactly like Anastasia Chaldean.

"Holy crap," I muttered.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Alice said, walking into the room. "Percy, this is Tatiana Taylor, Anastasia's—" her face tightened at the name "—sister."

"Hallelujah," Ophelia said, spitting on her blade.

Tatiana looked so much like Anastasia they could've passed for twins. The only differences were their eyes and hair. Anastasia had cold, soulless black eyes and straight, glossy black hair that reached her waist. Tatiana's were brown, and her hair was curly instead of straight.

"I still don't know what I'm doing here," Tatiana said, a little scared. "And why did you cuff me to my bed?" She held up her wrist, which was attached to the side of her bed with handcuffs.

"You're a freak, kid," Ophelia said bluntly.

Tatiana blinked. "What?"

"We're not freaks," I assured her. "We're half-bloods, half mortal, half Greek god."

"We believe your mother is Hecate, goddess of magic," Alice put in.

"Is that bad?" Tatiana ventured.

"You don't know the half of it," Ophelia grinned. Tatiana looked at her funny.

"Lily, please explain everything to her," Alice said, looking tired. "Give her a tour. Ophelia, you and your siblings are assigned to watch her at all times. You know the risks." Ophelia nodded stiffly.

"Wait!" Tatiana tried to get out of bed, but forgot she was handcuffed to it. "Why am I being watched?"

"Your sister," I said. "She tried to kill us all."

Tatiana seemed confused. "I have a sister?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "Anastasia." Alice nodded at Ophelia and Lily, then beckoned me out the door.

"So…" I said as she closed it. "Spy?"

"Spy," she agreed. "That's why I have the Ares children guarding her at all times."

"Agreed," I said. We were nearing the new wing of cabins now, still under construction.

"No, Elijah, the Cretin block goes over _there!_" Alice called to Elijah Andrews of Cabin Nine, who was directing the building of a new obsidian cabin.

"_What?"_ Elijah called back. "Are you _serious?_ Then where does the Minoan block go?"

A girl wearing a red bandana lugged a slab of black rock near Elijah. "Hey, Elijah, did you need that Peloponnesian block yet?"

"No," he yelled. "Take it back to the forge. Clio, hand me the Ithacan—NO, DON'T DROP THE—!" The obsidian block shattered on the ground. A beam of black energy shot out from the pieces and promptly turned a passing girl into a tree.

Alice did a complete face-palm. "Will someone _please_ revive Juliet?" Two girls melted from their trees, grabbed the newly-made one, and dragged it off to the Big House. "And Elijah, it's Greco, Ithacan, Minoan, and _then_ Peloponnesian."

"_Thank_ you," Elijah sighed. "Okay, Jake, you hand me that hammer, and don't drop it on any of the…" His voice faded as Alice and I walked away.

I looked at her. "You're building a Hecate cabin, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

My sister's shoulders seemed to sink; suddenly she looked really, really tired. "I have to. No one is particularly pleased with Tatiana's arrival, but we don't want to anger Hecate even more than we already have. Besides, _if_ Tatiana _isn't_ a spy, she could prove quite useful."

"I guess so," I said. "How's everything been, then?"

She sighed. "Camp grows more difficult to discipline every day. Yesterday Emily Archer cursed José Rodriguez with a limerick spell. Tony Staphili and Penelope Miller lost Cadmus an hour ago. And on Tuesday a mortal tried to get into camp by force." She ran a hand through her black hair. "Honestly, I wish we could have every demigod known back here to help. But I don't have enough Seeker teams to do that."

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, little brother. Go have fun." She gave me one last weak smile.

I shrugged. I went off to find Annabeth. Number one place to look: Cabin Six, Athena. The place looked the same as I'd last seen it. Painted barn owl above the door, bunks shoved to one side, battle maps and blueprints tacked up on the walls, kids debating the theory of Schrodinger's cat. All their expressions were the same: distracted, like they were thinking a million things at once.

Annabeth was sitting on her bunk, going through what I recognized as Daedalus's laptop. She looked up and smiled at me. "Percy, hey. I heard Lily and Madyson went to get you. What monster went after you this time?"

"Nemean lion," I told her. "It's okay, though." I sat next to her. "I have something to tell you." She put the laptop to sleep to listen. "Did you hear about the new girl?" I asked in a low voice.

Her expression flickered with interest. "No. Who?" I told her everything I knew about Tatiana Taylor—which wasn't much. But Annabeth's face grew more and more serious with every word, until her mouth was a thin line.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"It's just very…" She searched for the right word. "Intriguing."

I couldn't help feeling confused. "Why?"

She tapped her chin. "Well, sometime in the early 1900s, there was some royalty in Russia—four sisters. Olga, Marie, Tatiana, and Anastasia. They lived a fairly good life, up until the Russian Revolution. They were held prisoner in their palace for a few years, then they were all executed by firing squad."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "What does that have to do with us?"

She seemed thoughtful. "Maybe nothing. Maybe something. Go see Tony. I have to think." She muttered something about 'Rasputin' as I got up; by the time I walked out the door, she was scribbling on a scrap of paper hurriedly.

I shrugged that off. I headed for the Dionysus cabin to visit Tony. Instead I found his sister, Alison, sleeping on the porch steps. I decided to just step over her, but she cracked open one eye right as I got one foot on the other side of her.

"Tony's in Cabin Four," she grumbled. She rolled over and started snoring lightly.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I turned to Cabin Four: Demeter.

Katie Gardner was crouching on the roof, replanting the grass with her sister Leena's help. Brian Bush was pulling weeds from the small garden beside the cabin, while another Demeter kid (Eric, I think) watered the walls. I snuck through the door when they weren't looking.

I'd never been inside the Demeter cabin before. The floor was a thick layer of grass. The walls were twined with flowers and tomato vines. Plants covered every surface. A moss-covered stone fountain trickled water happily. For a second I was puzzled at the lack of bunks, but then I realized they were hammocks woven right into the walls, made of live green grass and flowers. They were all empty—except for one.

I went over to wake Tony, who was sleeping soundly in one of the bunks at the left wall, but I found he wasn't alone. Cradled against his chest was Penelope Miller, who was holding Cadmus in the crook of her arm. I stared at them for a second. They looked so peaceful they could've passed for a family.

I'm no son of Hades, but I swear on the River Styx that as I looked around, I spotted a girl standing in the corner, watching Tony and Penelope with dead eyes. Her skin was deathly white, like paper. Her body held no life. She was hugging herself, like she was trying to get warm, and when she exhaled, her breath was a cloud of icy vapor.

She didn't see me, and I pretended not to see her, though her presence scared the hell out of me.

Cadmus giggled in his sleep, pulling my attention to him. He opened one clear eye to look at me, then grinned and reached up one little fat fist. I pressed a finger to my lips, deciding to leave Tony and Penelope alone. I slipped out of the cabin.

Katie, who was still on the roof, paused in her planting to watch me leave with suspicious brown eyes. I drew a P in the air with my finger, mimed sleeping, and pointed inside. She seemed to understand, even though I didn't explain the whole truth. Katie didn't need to know Tony was sleeping with Penelope. Demeter kids weren't so welcoming toward Dionysus ones, especially Tony.

Alison sat up groggily as I came closer to her cabin. "Where's Tony, then?" She didn't sound so happy that I woke her up for nothing.

"Sleeping," I said. I sat next to her. She eyed me with violet eyes, suspicious. I never talked to her before.

"What now?" she said finally. I told her about the girl I saw in the Demeter cabin, watching Tony sleep. Her face turned grim and serious. "Did she have curly brown hair?"

"You saw her too?" I almost shouted.

She kicked me. "Shh! Yes, I see her."

"Who is she?" I asked immediately. "Why can we see her?"

Alison didn't answer for a while. Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke. "Sometimes, at night, I wake up and see her watching Tony sleep. She stands right next to his bunk, and sometimes she sits next to him. He never sees her, but I always do."

"But you know who she is," I pressed.

Tony's sister seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah. Her name is Jasie. She's Tony's girlfriend."

I blinked. "What?" I tried to process that.

Alison smiled briefly. "Yeah, I know." She scooted closer, like she didn't want anyone else to hear. "Tony and Jasie were first found by a satyr named Ronnie. He figured Tony was Dionysus, and Jasie was Hermes. They were just leaving for camp when Caterina" she gulped "showed up. She killed Ronnie _and_ Jasie. Tony got away, but he never got over Jasie. He actually _saw_ her in the Underworld when you guys were down there last."

That jarred me. So Tony's dead girlfriend somehow made it back from the dead to watch over him? Creepy.

"I think she's angry," Alison added. "Tony's been spending a lot of time with Penelope Miller lately. Yesterday I found Cadmus's picture of her torn up in little pieces."

From what Tony told me, Cadmus always needed a picture of the other 'parent' whenever he was with one. It helped him sleep or something.

"How do we get rid of her?" I asked.

Alison reeled. "_I'm_ not getting rid of her. I'm not risking pissing of an already angry ghost." Then she hesitated. "But…you should talk to Nico." She nodded at the Hades cabin across the agora.

"Thanks, Alison," I said. I turned to Cabin Thirteen.

It hadn't changed. Black obsidian walls, skull over the door, torches that burned with Greek fire 24/7. Nico di Angelo, the only son of Hades, wasn't always inside, but since Alice panicked about Tatiana Taylor, he was there now.

He opened the door just when I was about to knock. "Percy."

"Hey, Nico," I greeted.

He looked at me for a moment, then held open the door. "Come on in." I followed him inside. The inside was just as creepy as the outside, with a few shadow-like bunks, only one of which slept in. A faded picture was taped above it. Even without looking I knew who it was.

Nico sat on his bunk. "What's up?"

"We have a problem," I told him. He raised an eyebrow, like _Another one?_ I explained about the girl I'd seen in the Demeter cabin, and how Alison told me to come see him. His expression went more and more puzzled with each word.

"Hm," was all he said.

"What?" I said. "Can you get rid of her?"

He shook his head. "Can't get rid of ghosts, Percy. They're always around, you just can't see them. This one—what did you say her name was…Jasie? She escaped into the world of the living to haunt Tony." His forehead wrinkled up. "I don't know how… Dad's security is pretty tight. The Walls of Erebus keep souls from going in and out unless they go directly through the gates."

"What does it mean?" I pressed.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "We should go see Alice."

* * *

"And you're sure about this?" Alice said again, fixing Nico with her green-eyed stare.

Nico nodded solemnly. "No mistaking it. Somehow Jasie's ghost slipped out of the Underworld, into the world of the living, and immediately went to the last thing that tied her to life."

"Tony," I said.

He nodded again. "Right. Which means there's a major hole in Dad's defenses. Not good."

Alice didn't look surprised. She cursed quietly. "The Hunt's been expecting this for a while. Honestly, I'm not surprised. We have to do something about this."

"I could talk to Dad," Nico suggested dully, sighing.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Go. Don't get killed." Nico looked like he agreed. He stepped into the shadows and melted away. Alice turned to me. "Percy, this isn't going well. If I can, I'll send a team to inspect that hole—if we have time. As soon as Nico comes back, go talk to Annabeth. If ghosts _are_ seeping through Underworld security, then it won't be long before _other_ things will."

**Nico's POV**

I honestly wasn't surprised to see my stepmother waiting for me when I appeared in the throne room. What did surprise me was that she was dressed in her spring form, with her multicolored dress and rose crown. Her eyebrow lifted as I came forward.

"Nico," she drawled. "How…predictable."

I bowed stiffly. "Queen Persephone. It's May already. Why aren't you on Olympus?"

To my surprise, Persephone's beautiful face fell. She looked away. "Lord Zeus and Mother have asked that I reside here for a few more days. I do not know why."

That was strange. Persephone was usually gone first chance she got. That's why Hades was so irritated in spring. Though she didn't like to admit it, Persephone's presence calmed him.

She sniffed suddenly. "I expect you are here to visit your father." Her lip curled in a slight sneer. She was such a hypocrite.

I had to stifle a string of Greek curses. "Yes," I said, managing not to explode. "Where is he?"

She twined her hair around her finger like always, looking bored. "Look in the judgment pavilion. I expect Shakespeare and Aeacus are quarreling again."

I nodded slowly. I gave her one last glare before shadow-traveling to the judgment pavilion. I don't know if it was just my imagination or not, but for a second I thought I saw my proud stepmother's face crumple in sadness before darkness wrapped itself around me. Persephone wasn't a goddess who showed emotion outside the world of the living, especially to me (since I was living proof her husband was a cheater), but I felt sorry for her. But not too sorry.

"_Please_, Lord Hades!" I recognized Shakespeare's voice immediately. "This _knave_ has the nerve to insult mine arts!"

"Oh, _go to the crows!_" Aeacus. "Thine arts are nothing compared to that of Aristotle."

There they go again. Aeacus and Shakespeare have been fighting for eternity, I swear. I liked Shakespeare. He was pretty cool. Sometimes, when I'm actually down here in this hellhole, he reads me his own stuff. He's kind of narcissistic about his writing, but don't say that to him or you'll have to deal with lots of Old English—it's what he does when he's upset.

Aeacus is another story. He's pretty pissed about being stuck as a judge for a few millennia, but it's his own fault. Rhadamanthus wasn't the one who tried to kill Sisyphus when he was already dead. Aeacus was always ripping on Shakespeare just for fun.

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Hades's voice. He was grumpy this time of year, like I said. "Aeacus, you act like a child. Switch posts with Minos. Shakespeare, take Rhadamanthus's place. Now, no more trouble out of the both of you or I will take your GHOSTLY HEADS!"

The dead guys muttered apologies and shrank back to their seats obediently. Hades sighed like he had a headache. He whirled around, probably to go back to the palace, but froze when he saw me.

"Ah, Nico," he said uncomfortably. "I did not realize you were there."

"I know," I said simply. "I have to talk to you."

He sighed in exasperation. "Nico, I do not have time for talks such as these." He started walking. That meant he wanted to talk to me; otherwise he would've blasted off in black energy.

I hurried to keep up with him, seeing my chance. "Dad, I think there's a hole in your security."

He whirled on me as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "WHAT?" he roared. "I have no holes in my Underworld!"

"Yes, you do," I argued. "A ghost escaped a while back; now it's roaming Camp Half-Blood!"

He growled wordlessly. "I will look into it," he relented finally. "But hope you are wrong, Nico." He swept his cloak around him and disappeared in a very Dracula-ish way.

"I do hope I'm wrong," I muttered. I closed my eyes, and shadow-traveled back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Whoa!" Someone had to catch me as I collapsed. Shadow-traveling sapped my energy dangerously.

"M'okay," I mumbled. "Just…" Someone dragged me to a bunk.

"Give him some ambrosia," someone else said. A square of ambrosia got shoved in my mouth. I chewed, blinked, and jumped up.

I realized I was standing in the Apollo cabin. "Sorry," I apologized. "Overshot it."

"It's okay," a girl I recognized as Kayla said. "Not like it hasn't happened before." An awkward silence settled. I decided to leave, and booked it out of there.

I bumped into Percy as I hurried out. "Oh, Nico, there you are," he said. "Come on." He grabbed my arm.

"Wait, what's going on?" I said as he dragged me toward Half-Blood Hill.

He skidded to a stop so fast I slammed into him. "That," he pointed.

I looked. Mortals were gathered at the boundary line, as usual, except now most of them (in uniforms) were crowding around something huge. I squinted. "Gods, is that a…?"

Percy's expression was grim. "Yep. That's a missile launcher."

* * *

**Hm...what's happening? Are mortals really stupid enough to attack? I actually don't blame them. Most of us mortals are pretty stupid *cough*GeorgeBush*cough*. And when you think about it, people are pretty religious world-wide, so if this WAS real (which would be flipping awesome, if I say so myself), and we mortals knew about it, there'd be some pretty major chaos, as so interestingly illustrated by Project Phoenix Agent 003, who, might I add, hasn't uploaded ANYTHING in like a month (grr).**

**Anyway, ahem, what's going to happen? Will they end up destroying mortals like Cabin Five will probably want? Or reason with them on advice from Cabin Six? Or go down Cabin Eleven's road and just mess with them for a while? **

**Whatever the gang chooses will be right...Right? Come back next time to find out, kids.**

**~ Alice ~**

**P.S. If you're reading this, Alison, thanks for letting me use your name. And yes, I DO know how to really spell your name (not gonna look like a bitch there), but for simple security reasons I will not display it here. Your welcome. You're now slightly famous. Mwah. ❤**


	3. Quest

**Yay! Friday! Well, here's your present: chapter 3. Go on, read.**

**

* * *

3/**

**Nico's POV**

"Holy shit," I murmured. "Are they _attacking_ us?"

Clarisse la Rue ran past us, brandishing her sword. "Hell yes, dipshit! Now hurry up and HELP!"

Percy and I looked at each other; we agreed silently. We both pulled our swords and ran for Half-Blood Hill, where Clarisse was already terrorizing the mortals.

"You're mutants!" one important-looking mortal roared in Clarisse's face. He waved a hand. "Ready the missile!"

"Stop!" There was Alice, as if on cue. She did that often. She got in the man's face. "Leave. Now." The words stung with authority.

The mortal stiffened. "Young lady, I'm here under orders of the Secretary of the Navy himself. You can't just tell us to leave."

Alice's glare turned icy. "I just did. Now _leave_."

"Before things get ugly," Clarisse added from behind her. He smirked, like they'd just told a funny joke.

"Devils!" a woman shrieked. "The power of Christ compels you!" A wooden cross nailed Clarisse in the forehead.

She snarled and lunged forward. Without breaking eye contact with the general or whatever, Alice grabbed the back of Clarisse's armor to keep her from ripping apart the mortal. She got in the general's face. "It's not in our blood to hurt you," she said slowly and carefully, "but we will if we have to."

"Is that a threat?"

"Hell yes," Clarisse hissed. "Back off, before I rip your head off."

"Missile ready, sir," someone called in a quavering voice.

"Elijah, Nico," Alice said. Elijah and I started at our names, but the both of us knew what she wanted us to do. Elijah nodded at me.

I leaped over the boundary line and stabbed my sword into the ground. The floor opened up under me and my skeletal army rose from the earth. People screamed. They trampled each other to get away. Elijah ran to the missile and started working on it immediately.

"We _will_ be back!" the general shouted as he drove away in his army Jeep.

"And we'll be ready!" Alice yelled. She glared in the distance until the man was gone.

"Holy Zeus… Alice, what are we going to do?" Penelope Miller looked terrified, holding that baby I can't remember the name of in her arms.

Alice didn't answer. "Emergency Council," is all she said before marching off to the Big House.

I went to the basement with the rest of the head counselors. The whole room was silent when I slipped in. All eyes were on Alice and Percy.

Katie Gardner was the first one to break the quiet. "What are we going to do?" she cried.

Everyone started yelling at that. "LET'S NUKE 'EM!" Clarisse bellowed.

"WE DON'T HAVE MISSILES!" Elijah shouted back at her.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Elizabeth Bentley screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Alice roared. The room fell silent. "We can't attack mortals! It's against the Ancient Laws! Only if the mortals attack first can a war between us ensue!"

"We can't have a war with mortals," I stated.

"We don't have the right weapons," Clarisse agreed.

"No, I mean we can't have a war with them," I said. "They're just confused. They don't know about us. What we do. Who our parents really are. And that the gods will incinerate them if they do anything stupid."

"I know what we have to do," Percy said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Hayden Marsh asked.

"We have to tell the mortals everything," he said. "It's the only way they'll understand."

"Agreed," Butch from Iris said.

"It's how we can coexist," Percy said. "We have to break into the White House and tell the president everything."

The room was stunned into silence. Even Clarisse didn't speak. I leaned forward. "You realize how dangerous this is."

Everyone jumped a little at the sound of my voice; eyes turned to me. Percy nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"How many?" Landon, son of Nemesis, asked.

"Three," Alice answered, though the question wasn't for her. "Three is the sacred number."

"Tony and Annabeth," Percy said immediately.

Alice nodded. "Very well. Percy, go see Summer. Your quest begins tomorrow morning. You have to travel to the White House, and explain to the mortal president the need-to-know information. If you can, go take care of the _problem_ we discussed earlier.

"Tyler, wake up Tony and tell him what's going on. Annabeth, you know what to do." Tyler Bryce, son of Dionysus, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, left the room quietly. Alice went on, "Clarisse, I still expect your cabin to be keeping an eye on Tatiana Taylor. And Elijah, Cabin Nine should continue on the construction of the cabins.

"The rest of you: tell your cabins that, unless they are a Seeker or senior camper, they're not permitted to go anywhere near the boundaries. Only members of the Council will be on patrol until we get things under control. Please, be careful, all of you. Mortals are ignorant. They're foolish. We can't mess with them."

"Council dismissed," Connor Stoll announced. Travis banged his beloved gavel, but for once, he didn't grin.

**Tony's POV**

_THE NEXT DAY..._

"Tony! There you are!" I jumped and fell out of bed at the sound of my brother's voice.

"What?" I demanded.

Tyler gave me a weird look at my tone. "You've been chosen for a quest. Pack your stuff and meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase by the west border."

_A quest?_ I thought as Tyler left. I wondered for what. Then again, considering our last quest, I didn't really want to know. But that didn't mean I didn't want to go.

By the time I got to the border, Percy was staring off into space and Annabeth was getting impatient. "Finally," she snapped as I wheezed up.

"What?" I protested. "I just woke up, okay?"

She pursed her lips. She nudged Percy. "Percy. Come on."

"Be careful, you three," Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Mortals will be hostile."

"Okay," Percy said. "We'll IM you when we get to Washington."

"Thanks, Hayden," Annabeth said absently.

Percy and I blinked. Alice grinned, then changed into Hayden Marsh of the Leto cabin. "How'd you know?" she asked. In case you didn't know, Hayden's mom, Leto, is the goddess of disguises or something, so Hayden can change her looks into however she wants, which means she's the best impersonator. It also means you can't trust anyone, 'cause the Stoll twins pay her to play pranks sometimes.

"You forgot the bracelet," Annabeth told her.

"Damn!" Hayden cursed. "I almost nailed it!" She sighed. "Any messages back?"

"Yeah, tell her what I said," Percy told her. She nodded, then morphed into Percy. She—er, he—did a mock salute.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"This," Annabeth whipped on her hat and disappeared. "I'll throw you guys the hat when I get down there," her voice told us. The boundary shimmered a little as Invisible Annabeth walked through it.

Percy sighed. I looked at him. "Percy, man, what's up?"

He started a little. "What? Nothing. Nothing."

"You're a bad liar," I chided, but then Annabeth's Yankees hat slapped Percy in the face.

"My turn," he said hastily. He put the hat on his head and followed in Annabeth's footsteps.

"You're just avoiding my question," I called after him. I frowned. What could be wrong? Nothing _wrong_ wrong had happened since 1) Alice got set on fire [which was hilarious, by the way], 2) that Tatiana chick showed up, and 3) the mortals went crazy. So that meant a number 4 happened. I didn't like that.

But Annabeth's hat landing in my hands pulled me back to Earth. I put it on. The air rippled gold around me as my invisible self stepped over the boundary. Percy and Annabeth were standing at the other end of the highway, talking about something in low voices.

I decided to sneak up on them and freak them out. "…are you sure?" Annabeth was saying.

"Annabeth, I saw it with my own eyes," Percy insisted.

"There's seaweed blocking those eyes," she reminded him. But she frowned. "You talked to Nico?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "He said—"

"BOO!" I shouted.

Annabeth shrieked. Percy had his sword out in two seconds. I doubled over laughing, Annabeth's hat falling off my head. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to die. "That's so NOT funny!" Annabeth yelled. She punched me.

"OW!" I complained.

Percy smiled. He slapped me a high-five. "Dude, that was pretty good."

"I know," I said.

Annabeth glared at me. She snatched her hat from my hands. "Come on," she grumbled.

"We're not using the Gray Sisters, are we?" I asked tentatively.

"No way," Percy shuddered. "Last time I threw up."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Right… That's why we're going on foot."

"What?" I whined.

"We can't go by air," she reminded me. "Not using the Gray Sisters. What else can we do?"

I tried to think of an angle to argue with. I couldn't. I sighed. "Fine," I grumbled.

She smiled, which only made me more irritated. "Good. Hayden said we have around three days to make it to Washington on foot."

"I guess we should get going," Percy shrugged. The three of us started walking toward New York City.

After twenty minutes of walking, my feet started hurting like hell and my stomach growled. Percy was staring off into space like he was thinking hard. Annabeth, as usual, was multitasking. She was reading a book in Greek and walking at the same time. I sighed. Annabeth stopped. Percy ran into her. I ran into Percy.

"Ow," I muttered. "What?"

"There's a subway right there," Annabeth pointed up ahead. She pulled us along. "There should be one going to D.C." We walked faster with a new burst of energy. We practically skipped down the stairs; well, Percy and Annabeth went fast. I fell.

I was just getting back up while the two of them left me behind and went to buy tickets from the vending machine-type thing.

I looked around, bored, rubbing my face. My eyes settled on a girl not far away. Her hair was blonde, I guess, but it was so pale it looked white. Her skin was white too. Her breath was icy. Her eyes were pale blue, and looked frosted over.

Her eyes flashed to me, but when she realized I was looking at her, the eyes flicked away, like she wasn't supposed to be watching me.

I went over and elbowed Percy. "What?" he muttered.

I jerked my chin in the girl's direction. He turned to look, but I stopped him. "Don't _look_ look," I told him. "Something's weird about that girl."

He peeked over his shoulder. "She looks…frozen," he said.

"That's what I thought," I said. Percy nudged Annabeth, who was just grabbing the tickets from the teller guy.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

Percy and me grabbed her elbows. "We'll tell you later," I said in a low voice. We dragged her onto the subway car.

"What?" she demanded in exasperation as we plopped her down between us.

"Gods, she followed us," Percy muttered as she started for the train. I looked up. As soon as the icy girl stepped in the entrance, the whole car got colder. All mortals aboard shivered without knowing it.

The girl's frosted blue eyes passed over everyone inside, settling on us for a second. Those eyes seemed to freeze us for a second before the girl sat down five rows ahead of us. Even from where I was sitting, I could see the bench she was on turned cold.

"Who _is_ that?" I asked quietly.

Annabeth looked really irritated now. _"Who?"_

"Her!" Percy and me hissed. We pointed at the girl as un-obviously as we could.

Annabeth looked. Her eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Look at her tattoo," Annabeth said.

"Tattoo?" we repeated. We turned to look. The girl's pale hair was swept over to the left, giving the three of us a clear view of her right shoulder. A dog was tattooed in black on the white skin, small, but there was no mistaking it.

"Shit," I muttered. "Order."

"Order," Percy agreed.

"I thought they only had thirteen members," I said.

Annabeth gave me a strange look. "They do. Leo and Tess are dead. Or did you forget?"

Flashbacks of the day. Leo yelling as he was crushed under the Minotaur's foot. Tess screaming. The monster's fist closing around her throat. Catching Cadmus. I closed my eyes. "No, I didn't forget," I said quietly.

When I opened my eyes again, she looked like she regretted what she said. Percy cleared his throat. "Um…right. So they had to fill their ranks, right? We met Eliana already."

"So this girl must be the thirteenth member," Annabeth concluded.

"And…she's coming this way," I said.

It was true. The girl was now one row in front of us. The lights flickered suddenly as we stared at the back of her head. Annabeth reeled back. "Shit!"

I rushed to cover her mouth. Mortals glared our way.

"Shit," she said again more quietly. "_Tell_ me that's not—"

"Yep," I said.

"Damien Morneau," Percy finished. The British kid was now sitting right next to ice-girl, the both of them perfectly still.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Annabeth cursed under her breath.

The lights flickered again. Percy flinched so hard he punched the seat in front of him. "Oh, f***!"

"Anastasia," I murmured.

**Madyson's POV**

I was sitting in the corner when Percy Jackson entered the room. He snapped to attention in front of Alice, grinning. "'We'll IM you after we get to Washington'," he recited.

Alice nodded. "Thank you, Hayden. You're dismissed." Percy's black hair grew to shoulder-length. His sea green eyes darkened to amber. The boyish features changed to girly ones. Hayden Marsh did a mock-salute, then danced out of the room.

I slipped out quietly too. No one talked to me, but everyone looked at me. I knew they knew about me. _Who's that?_ **Madyson Grace. **_What happened? She used to be so beautiful. _**The bronze dragon happened. **_Poor Madyson._ That's what they all said.

Zeus's Fist was deserted when I climbed up on top. The waters of the Long Island Sound were calmer than usual, lapping gently at the sandy beach. The sun wasn't so burning. The air was cool. I took a deep breath. I pulled off my veil as I produced a mirror from my pocket.

I held back a sob; I hated to see the long, white scar running from my forehead to my jaw, cutting right through the center of my face. I choked back tears as I looked away. I used to be so beautiful. Everything was painful now.

I had been dating Nathan Taren from the Janus cabin, before my attack. I was good enough for him then. Hot, he called me. But after Miranda released me from the infirmary, Nathan left me for my sister, Alyssa.

Now I was too lonely. I didn't stop the tears now. They racked my body with sobs. My heart felt broken. This stupid scar marred my face forever. I would never be beautiful again.

"Hey, whoa."

I whirled in surprise. Elijah Andrews was in the middle of pulling himself up next to me. I quickly ducked under my veil. "What do you want?" I tried unsuccessfully to keep my tears out of my voice.

The son of Hephaestus sat beside me. He smelled like soot. Even without looking I knew he was covered in it. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. "I know how you feel," he said after a while.

I looked at him sharply, though I knew he couldn't see my face. "What?" It occurred to me he was probably listening to me cry.

"People think I'm ugly too," he said quietly, like he was afraid to say it out loud.

I frowned. Elijah wasn't ugly. Sure, he wasn't hot like Nathan, or Will Solace, maybe, but he wasn't _ugly_.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry the dragon attacked you."

_Me too, _I wanted to say. "It's not your fault," I said aloud. "It's no one's fault."

"It's okay to cry," he told me. "Half my cabin's considered ugly here. 'Cause our dad got thrown off Olympus. We all cry sometimes." An awkward silence settled over us. I could feel him squirming for some reason.

"I don't think you're ugly," I whispered. He blinked at my words. I watched as he seemed to struggle with himself again.

"I like you, Madyson," he blurted finally. Immediately he flushed.

I hesitated, but I took his hand, ignoring his flinch. "I… I like you too, Elijah," I murmured. I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes.

**Tony's POV**

"Okay, who takes who?" I said immediately.

"Rock Paper Scissors," Annabeth suggested.

"Um, Rock takes crazy magical bitch, Paper takes filthy limey, Scissors takes icy chick?" I said. They nodded. We played. Annabeth got Rock. Percy got Paper. I, of course, got Scissors.

"Dammit," I groaned. "I get icy chick."

"Crazy magical bitch," Annabeth grumbled.

"Filthy limey," Percy sighed.

I sighed too. "Should we attack first or—GAH!" Percy shoved me out of the way with lightning-fast reflexes as a long shard of ice stabbed at the place where my face just was. "NO!" I shouted at icy chick. "DO NOT GO FOR THE PRETTY!"

"Tony, MOVE!" Annabeth yelled. She tackled me while more ice-shards whistled by.

Mortals screamed. "Mutants!" one of them screamed. "Go out the back!" Within seconds the subway car was empty of crazy mortals. Good.

"Go!" Percy shouted. We all pulled our weapons and ran for our enemies.

I batted away another ice-shard with new energy. "So, didn't get your name," I said to the girl as I dodged more of her ice.

"Jessica Marina," she told me, using her now-frozen hand to block my hack. "Daughter of Khione, goddess of snow."

"Figures," I sighed. I slashed at her again, but her frozen arm sparked against the blade and she smacked me across the face. My cheek stung, and I'm sure it was bleeding, but I went back for more. I leg-sweeped her, then swiped at her. This time my sword sliced her. Blood seeped out the cut, but it froze instantly. Jessica growled at me. She punched me in the stomach with her frozen fist, but lost some of her hair to my sword.

"Damn you, son of Dionysus!" she yelled.

"Go to Tartarus, bitch!" I yelled back. She ran at me. I sidestepped and tripped her. Her head smacked against the bench. Lights out.

**Annabeth's POV**

I tackled Tony, saving him from a dozen icy daggers. He jumped up fast and went to fight the ice-girl. I pulled out my knife, turning to face _her_.

"Annabeth," she smiled.

"Anastasia," I spat. I blocked her first strike with the hilt of my knife. She dodged mine. I elbowed her in the face, but she just gave me a nasty cut on my shoulder. I gave her one back.

"You're good," she complimented.

"We all know you're better than I am," I snapped, jumping back as she tried to stab me.

"Thank you, dear," she said with a smile that made my blood boil.

"Wasn't a compliment," I muttered. A beam of black left her fingers, throwing me back fifteen feet. It hurt, but I went back to kick her ass.

I kicked her in the chest, forcing her back. The car lurched suddenly, throwing me off balance. Her blade bit into my thigh. I gritted my teeth and swiped at her face. The heel of her foot crunched into my jaw. I held back a yelp. I threw my knife hard into her leg. I kicked her knee, and she fell. My wounds hurt, but I gritted my teeth and pounced on her while she was down.

"Whoo! Catfight!" Tony yelled from somewhere to the left.

"Not now!" I growled through my teeth.

Anastasia smiled once, a cold, soulless smile that chilled me to the bone. "You know, he's not that great of a kisser, even for a distraction."

I smacked her on the head with my dagger hilt. "Go to hell, bitch," I muttered. "Nobody kisses Percy and gets away with it."


	4. Summer's Prophecy

**Oh look! It's Friday. Here's your Friday chapter, but just a heads-up. Winter break for my school's coming up in the next week, so I'll be uploading new chapters more often—most likely every time I get bored, which will be quite frequent. You're welcome. :)**

* * *

**4/**

**Percy's POV**

I jumped over the seats as Annabeth pushed Tony off to the side. "Hi, Damien," I greeted, slicing at him first.

Taken by surprise, he took a cut to his chest. "Perseus," he said, unfazed. His British accent felt…slimy somehow.

Slimy limey. We were fighting so fast no mortal's eyes could've seen our moves. I caught a glimpse of Tony finishing off Ice Girl and Annabeth still fighting Anastasia, but I couldn't focus on that now. I concentrated on not dying.

The subway car took a turn, throwing all of us to the side. I heard Tony smash into the windows and Annabeth growl in pain. Damien took advantage of my distraction and elbowed me in the back hard, then kicked the back of my knee, forcing me down. I was 97% sure he was going to at least try to take my head off right then and there, but a rock the size of my fist flew out of nowhere, knocking Damien out with a nice, satisfying _smack_.

"Thanks," I told Annabeth.

"Welcome," she replied, holding her shoulder. Her leg was covered in blood, and so was Tony's face.

"Damn," I sighed.

"Damn," Tony agreed.

Annabeth looked up. "Holy. Shit." Even from where we stood, we could see a huge crevice in the ground, ready to swallow up the moving train.

"GO!" I yelled. Tony and I started toward the back of the car, but Annabeth dived straight out the window.

"Did she just—?"

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Come on!" I went after her. I rolled when I hit the ground, but the floor was still, well, hard. "OW!" I yelled.

"Run!" Annabeth shouted.

I groaned, thinking _Why?_ But then I saw it.

"You're KIDDING me!" Tony screamed.

"I hate that thing!" I yelled.

The Minotaur. Annabeth, Tony, and me ran for our lives, hoping we wouldn't have to fight that thing. The tunnel was dark. The tracks hurt my feet. My face stung against the wind.

"Percy!"

I turned halfway to see Annabeth fall, clutching her bleeding leg. I honestly was surprised she made it as far as we did with that wound. I doubled back immediately to grab her. She tried to get up, but her leg gave out from under her.

"Guys, come on!" Tony shouted. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't drag her with me; she couldn't walk. Finally I just picked her up bridal style and we kept going. Her blood was staining my shirt. Her fingernails dug into my shoulder. She was heavy. I didn't care.

"Hurry!" Tony was far ahead, diving through a random door in the tunnel wall.

I ran inside with Annabeth, slamming the door behind me. I breathed hard, waiting for the Cyclops's pounding steps to pass. I sighed in relief when they faded. I frowned. Tony was staring blankly at the room in front of us. I gave him a weird look, but when I saw what he saw, I didn't blame him. "What the…?"

Soldiers were lying all over the room. They wore old-style Greek helmets and armor, but none of them were awake. They were snoring away. Their skin looked sandy, like if you poked one of them, your finger would sink in. They didn't move, they didn't wake up. They just sat. The whole room seemed to be made of dirt. The ceiling was higher than you'd think, while the room itself was long, like a big hallway or something. It was surprisingly warm inside, like it was summer. **[A/N: It's really spring-going-into-summer, btw.]**

I set Annabeth down. "Ow," she growled. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, still staring at the sleeping guys. "What is this?"

"Korybantes," Annabeth grimaced, wincing as she checked out her leg wound. "Dammit, I need a tourniquet."

"A what?" Tony said, dazed. She reached over and ripped the bottom of his shirt off. "Hey!" he protested.

She raised one eyebrow. "Tourniquet," she emphasized, tying the ripped cloth around her leg.

"No, what are Korybantes?" I said.

"Servants of Gaea," she answered.

"Why are they asleep?" Tony wondered.

Annabeth looked up. "Gaea's asleep. Her servants won't wake up unless she does." She frowned a little. "Let's hope she never does."

"What should we do?" I said.

"Don't touch them," she warned. "You never know what they could do, even if they are asleep."

Tony and me nodded. We picked our way past the Korybantes to look for a way out. Pretty soon we split up, trying not to wake any of the sleeping guys.

"Do you see anything?" Tony called to me.

"No," I called back. "Do you?" I stepped carefully over another Korybanty. All I could see was pitch-black, except for the faint glow of Riptide. And a Korybanty every couple feet.

"Um—Ouch!" The sound of him tripping over something.

"Tony?" Annabeth's voice. I couldn't see her when I looked back. I kept walking, trying not to trip over feet I couldn't see.

Suddenly there was another tripping noise, followed by a crunch. "OW! Mother—!"

"Tony, man, are you there?" I stopped in my tracks, turning toward the sound of my best friend's voice in concern.

"I'm fine!" he said thickly, like he was talking without his nose. "I fell."

"What do you see?" I asked him.

"Uh, I think I see a way out!"

"You do?" Annabeth sounded hopeful and interested at the same time.

I stumbled my way back to her. I pulled her to her feet. "We're coming," I told Tony. I helped her limp over to my friend's voice.

He dropped his blood-soaked shirt from his face as I managed into view. Annabeth limped over to him, stopping for a second to examine his nose, which was crooked and still trickling blood. "Broken," she informed him.

"Thanks, Athena," he said sarcastically. She kicked him with her good leg. Then she ducked into an opening I hadn't seen. I followed her to peek over her shoulder. In front of us was a normal dirt wall, but my head bent farther and farther back as I looked up, following the long tunnel with my eyes. It went up and up and up, finally leading to a tiny speck of white so small I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not.

"I'd say it goes straight to the surface," Annabeth said. "I'm not sure, but I think this is one of Zephyr's caves. He's the west wind," she added as Tony and I opened our mouths.

"I…don't get it," I said slowly.

"The winds are restless," she explained. "They like to go everywhere just because they can. Zephyr's the one who has the most tunnels underground, so I'm assuming this one is his."

I frowned in puzzlement. "Okay, so what, do we just—whoa!" A powerful wind swept me off my feet suddenly, blowing me high into the tunnel. My stomach was abandoned on the ground. I was floating in midair. "Get me the hell down from here!" I yelled. I tried not to think about how high I was.

"No! It's him!" Annabeth called. "Percy, just stay still! He won't drop you unless we give him a reason to!" I squinted as she pulled out a baggie of slightly-squashed ambrosia. She held it up high. "Zephyr, we need your help!" she yelled. The baggie vanished from her hand suddenly. The floor swirled up to me. The next thing I knew I was hyperventilating on my back.

Tony bent over me. "Dude, you okay?" he asked, pulling me up.

"Fine," I lied. "That was fun." We turned just in time to see a face pop out of thin air in front of us: a guy around nineteen years old, with curly hair and a big goofy grin _way_ too similar to Tony's.

"Demigods!" he yelled. "Haven't seen YOUR kind in millennia!" His breath was like a giant fan, blowing back our hair and clothes.

Annabeth limped forward. "Zephyr, we need your help."

"Goin' to the top, eh?" he grinned wider, which didn't seem possible.

"Yes," I answered before Annabeth could.

Zephyr's bodiless head cocked. "Hm."

"We're on a quest," Annabeth added.

The wind god's eyes flashed to us. "Really? For Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yup," Tony said with a grin. "Goin' to Washington D.C."

He seemed to think about it. "Well, I do have to return _that_ to Notus… Yes, I suppose I could drop you three off…"

"Thank you," Annabeth said. She smiled in relief.

Zephyr's expression should've gone with a shrug. "Yes, well, when you see what's _in_ Washington, you won't be thanking me." Confusion flashed across all our faces, but before any of us could ask Zephyr what he was talking about, we were surrounded by a whirl of air, shooting us at lightning speed to the top of the tunnel. We shot out like bullets, hitting the ground hard.

We were sitting on the sidewalk. It looked like the sewer was our exit. Great. I made a face. I looked around. No way we were in New York. Philly, maybe?

I got up, dusting off my clothes. "What was _that_ about?"

Tony grumbled. "That guy was a real air-head, no pun intended." His nose was still squashed. "Hey, Annabeth, throw me the nectar. I need to fix the prettiest part of my face."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She dug around in her backpack and brought out a small aluminum thermos. She took a swig, then threw it to Tony. She unwrapped her leg, watching it carefully as it closed up. "Ow," she complained.

"Ditto," Tony said, his eyes watering as his nose reshaped itself. "Ugh, I need a new shirt."

"Yeah," I agreed. It was soaked with blood and mud. Mine probably wasn't much better. "What did Zephyr mean 'When we find what's in Washington'?"

"I have no idea," Annabeth said, grimacing as she got to her feet. "But I have absolutely no desire to find out."

"We kind of have to," Tony reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. "Come on. I think there's a bus station that way." She pointed north.

"Okay," Tony and me grumbled. "Let's go, then." We trudged off to the station under the hot sun, thirsty, tired, and hungry.

"We _are_ in Philadelphia," I realized, looking over the bus routes at the station.

"Great," Tony groaned. "That means we've got like a zillion miles to cross."

"140," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever." We boarded the bus—Greyhound, it turned out. It was hot and stuffy inside, filled with homeless, half-asleep, or really fat mortals who didn't look twice at us. Thank the gods. If they knew what we were, they would _not_ be happy. The three of us squished into one seat.

"Okay," Annabeth said almost immediately. "This bus goes as far Newark, so from there we can either get a cab, walk, or take another bus."

"Or hitchhike," Tony suggested.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's better we don't talk to mortals too much."

I agreed. We sat for what seemed (and probably was) hours, zoning in and out, occasionally eyeing a new mortal boarding the bus. Tony was asleep within ten minutes, snoring on my shoulder. I was a second from falling asleep myself when Annabeth nudged me from my other side.

"What?" I demanded, annoyed. She jerked her chin toward the window. I turned. I recognized them with a shock of electricity down my spine. Three shriveled old ladies, rocking under a shady tree, knitting a giant pair of bright blue mittens, almost like they were supposed to match the huge socks I'd seen so long ago. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Annabeth was frowning. "I don't know. But they rarely show themselves unless they have something to say." We turned back to watch.

The lady on the right, Clotho, pulled something from her pocket: a thin, ragged, ash-gray string, held together by one tiny thread. She handed it feebly to the Fate in the center, Lachesis, who unraveled it and held it up, as if showing it to me. Atropos snipped viciously at it with large bronze scissors, but the thread reformed itself immediately. All three of them looked at me expectantly. Lachesis raised the thread high.

A car blocked them from view, and when it passed, they were gone.

"What was that?" I said after a minute. Annabeth was thinking hard when I looked at her. "Annabeth, stop thinking so hard. I can see the gears turning and it's really creeping me out."

She scowled at me. "They aren't happy," she concluded. "That thread, I think they're trying to tell us that the dead aren't dying right."

"What?" I protested. "We're on our way to fix it, aren't we?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, well, they're giving us a warning: hurry up. We're running out of time."

**Alice's POV**

I adjusted Nicole's arm at the last second. Her arrow thudded inches from the center. She grinned, pleased. I smiled at her in approval, but in reality I didn't feel like teaching.

I had a headache. As Nicole went to retrieve her arrow, my eyes drifted to the west border in boredom, like they've been doing all day long. Nicole's lessons had become increasingly difficult to endure since my brother left on his quest. My worries had been mounting. I grimaced as I spotted Tatiana Taylor go by, looking tiny between Matt and Devon Harding of Cabin Five.

Things had been quiet before she appeared. Shawn Spencer's lyre filled the silence almost every day. Cabin Ten had lacked its usual shrieks and squeals. Even Travis and Connor's Stoll's pranks had subsided.

Then Tatiana stumbled across the boundary, set me on fire (which made me grateful I'm flame retardant), and almost got Peleus killed by the Chimera. Clarisse managed to kill it, but when we realized Tatiana's way-too-close resemblance to Anastasia, everyone's mind immediately turned to one word: _Spy_.

Everyone was careful—too careful—after Silena Beauregard. A beautiful girl, a good person, who loved everyone and was loved by everyone. Tatiana was too close to Silena. Cabin Ten was barely recovering from the trauma.

I doubted Tatiana was a spy, though I said nothing. The girl had a nature far different than Anastasia's, even before we began to interrogate her. Anastasia was forever cold, unfeeling, able to kill without experiencing remorse, able to endure pain without expression. Tatiana was scared; it shone in her brown eyes. She couldn't understand why we didn't trust her. She didn't know why we kept constant watch on her. She felt broken at the thought of the whole camp being suspicious, her extended family hating her. She was not Anastasia.

But I couldn't help being cautious. Too many traitors.

"Alice, got a message for you," Adam Blair **[A/N: Recast as a Hermes demigod, for those of you who remember him]** from Cabin Eleven was holding out a card expectantly when I looked up.

"Thank you, Adam," I replied. He nodded, then literally flew off in a blur of speed with his bag of messages.

When I looked down, I found the message was written in Greek, as usual. That proved to be no problem. Greek came easily, as you should know by now: _Summer had a vision. Not good. Come to the border immediately. –Simon_

I tapped the card with my finger; it dissolved into blue-green dust, as designed. _Thank you, Sophie Salazar._ I complied to the message immediately.

* * *

Summer Todd was now our Oracle. She lived in the attic, which had been furnished to her liking. Simon wasn't allowed in, but he visited Summer at the border almost every day. He hadn't been able to get near lately, but I guessed he was there now.

"Where's Summer?" was the first thing I said to Simon.

He pointed at his sister. "I think she's waiting for you."

Summer was sitting stiffly on a large boulder, her eyelids tightly closed. Her mouth twitched slightly. I approached her and bowed. "Hail, Oracle of Delphi. Speak your prophecy."

Her eyes flashed open, glowing serpent green. Emerald smoke drifted forth from her mouth, curling around the two of us with the ancient scent of snakes.

"_Three shall go south, to face the gates of Death,_

_Where the spirits drawn to life await with bated breath,_

_The subjects ready to bar their path,_

_Steady with a fiery wrath,_

_The chosen three shall soothe the hate of our creation,_

_To save the beating heart of the immortals' nation,_

_While the home of the hybrids defends against assault,_

_The habitants on only one shall put the fault,_

_The enemy watches with canine skill,_

_Preparing to pounce for the ordered kill,_

_In all, our foes shall retreat into black,_

_But none can prevent the dead coming back."_

On the last word the Oracle collapsed off the rock. Simon immediately ran to pick her up. I frowned, pondering the words now burned into my memory.

Summer was waving Simon away when I looked back at her. "Did you give this prophecy to Percy?" I asked.

She looked a little confused. "Percy didn't come see me at all this week."

I sighed. "My brother is such an idiot."

"Agreed," she smiled. "I assume after the first Great Prophecy he didn't want to go through it again."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, the first line is complete, at least."

Puzzlement passed over her face. "What do you mean?" I repeated her prophecy. She frowned. "I don't even remember what I said."

"I know," I said. "You will soon enough.

Simon spoke for the first time. "Percy, Annabeth, and Tony have already left to 'face the gates of Death', right? That's good…?"

"Not really," Summer told him.

"I don't like the odds of this new prophecy," I said. I turned back to camp.

"Where are you going?" Simon wanted to know.

I paused. "To strengthen our borders. From the sound of it, the dead are coming back to life."

**the Order POV**

Anastasia rapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "Are you done yet?"

Jessica Marina's fingers grew colder in annoyance. "No. Stop fidgeting. I'm not a medic, but if you keep doing that, your leg's going to bleed all over again."

The daughter of Hecate stopped moving instantly, except to wrap and unwrap her hair around her finger. _Stupid daughter of Athena,_ she thought sourly. It had taken Jessica three hours to surgically remove that metal rod from Anastasia's leg—without anesthesia. Her eyes drifted. At least Damien wasn't much better. That damned girl knocked him out before he could kill the cursed son of Poseidon. Her hand clenched. Why did they keep _losing?_ Anastasia knew full well her team was better than _theirs_.

True, she could've beheaded Annabeth Chase at the drop of a pin. She'd been teasing her, letting her believe she could beat Anastasia. But it had gotten out of hand…and now here they were. At least she'd left her own mark on Annabeth.

Anastasia flinched in surprise when Jessica crudely ripped out the rough stitches deep in her leg. The icy, frost-filmed pale blue eyes glittered at the sight of the leader showing emotion; members of the order weren't permitted to show pain. Or thanks. Or remorse. No emotion was better than too much of it. Anastasia kicked Jessica with her good leg, who got back to work.

It was times like this Anastasia almost wished Tess hadn't gotten pregnant and killed, despite the betrayal. She was respectful, quiet, did the work without asking questions. Most of that was out of fear, but Anastasia didn't care. Hecate wasn't happy when Tess and Leo escaped—along with the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena.

"Anastasia." She looked up. Eliana Monterey stood in the doorway.

Karapet Nychta and Ryan Marshall abruptly cut off their one-way argument to stare at Eliana. Carissa Johnson paused in drawing a WANTED poster of Sofia Foss blindfolded. Megan Morgan froze mid-throw, her knife narrowly missing Michael's face. Even Hanna Gonzales and Johnny Nickels silenced their bickering to listen.

"What?" Anastasia demanded in a sort of monotone.

Eliana's face grew grim. Anastasia suddenly was very very aware of the profile in her hand; the only letters she could make out of the name was …IANA TAYLOR. She stiffened instantly. She knew that name.

Eliana knew it too.

"We have a problem."

**Percy's POV**

"Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up."

I opened my eyes to a pencil in my side. The bus driver was staring down at me, holding the other end of the Ticonderoga pencil. Glancing past him, I realized me, Tony, and Annabeth were the only ones left on board. The driver didn't seem too happy that he had to wake us up, either.

Next thing I knew, Annabeth and me were watching the bus drive away, holding up the still-snoring Tony between us. She rubbed her eyes. "Gods, it was so hot on that bus."

"Agreed," I said. I "whoa"d as Tony started sinking to the floor. I held him back up. "Now what?"

She pointed at an IHOP across the street. "We'll just crash there for a while. How much money do we have left?"

I dug in my pocket to bring it out. "Um, around two hundred bucks." She double-checked my math, then nodded appreciatively. She helped me load Tony on my back, and we stumbled across to the IHOP.

The hostess eyed us suspiciously as we walked in. "What's up with your friend?"

"Fell asleep on the way," Annabeth told her. "We're supposed to eat here before we take him home."

The woman frowned, but she looked like she bought our story. She gave us a table in the back, saying, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Tony was now drooling on Annabeth's shoulder. She wrinkled her nose, then jerked her shoulder so hard he fell on mine instead. I gave her the evil eye, but she was calmly looking over the menu, looking up only once to smirk at me. Tony snorted in his sleep, then seriously started snuggling with my shoulder. I was on the verge of pouring syrup down his shirt when Annabeth smiled her 'I got an idea' grin.

"What?" I said warily.

She opened her mouth, but then a young woman appeared, with that fake-waitress smile pasted on her face. "Hi, I'm Alexis," she said way too perkily. "I'll be your server today." She whipped out a pen and a pad expertly. "Are we all ready to order?"

"Yes," Annabeth jumped in. "I need a bowl of oatmeal with cut-up sausages in it." Alexis the waitress and me stared at her like she was insane.

"What?" I said.

"You'll see," was all she said.

"Um, just give me some chocolate chip pancakes," I told Alexis, who wrote it down, still eyeing Annabeth weirdly.

"Do you want eggs or toast with that?"

* * *

I made a face as Alexis brought over the oatmeal/sausage chunks, and my pancakes, which were, sadly, not blue. But I inhaled them anyway. Annabeth stole some of them when she thought I wasn't looking, but since I was sure she would throw up if she ate what she ordered, I let her.

"Ugh, what are you doing with that?" I said in disgust as she started mixing her orange juice in it.

She smirked at me. "Just watch." She took the bowl—then smashed it over Tony's head, making very realistic gagging noises like she just threw up. Tony sat up so fast a chunk of oatmeal-sausage flew off his forehead and nailed someone else three booths away from us.

"UGH, GODS F*** IT, WHO BARFED ON ME?" he yelled, turning every head in IHOP our way.

Annabeth and I were laughing so hard we fell out of our chairs. It was so funny we didn't even care that Alexis showed up with the manager and kicked us out with a cold steel-toed boot. (Metaphorically.)

Tony was not happy that we fake-puked on him, but we just kept laughing as we helped him wipe the concoction off his head. "Can't believe you guys did that to me," he grumbled. "This is like the millionth time this happened."

"Then you should stop falling asleep near us," Annabeth chuckled. I slapped her a rare high-five.

Tony scowled. "Whatever."

I sighed. "All my H's and A's are gone." **[A/N: Geddit? H-A? HA?]**

Annabeth shook her head at my bad joke. "Okay," she checked her watch, "we have two days, seventeen hours, twelve minutes, and ten—no, seven seconds until the deadline."

I looked at her funny. "What deadline?"

She blinked at me. "You saw Summer, didn't you? She usually gives us like three days to make it to wherever we're going. Four, if you're lucky."

A wave of guilt washed over me. "Oh, yeah," I said, pretending to realize something. I did a face-palm. "Sorry."

I felt like she saw through me with those intimidating gray eyes, but she just smiled. "Seaweed brain," she chided.

"Shut up," I told her. "We have to decide how to get to D.C. from here, anyway."

"Right," Tony said, wiping the last of the disgusting-looking fake barf off his forehead. "So, cab, another bus, or hitchhike?"

"No bus," I said.

"And we should save our money," Annabeth added. She didn't look so happy, but she said, "I guess hitchhiking it is."

Tony jumped a foot in the air with an epic fist pump. "YES! I love hitchhiking!"

"How would you know how to hitchhike?" I asked.

He stopped bouncing. "I have the best hitchhiker's thumb!"


	5. The Gods

**Friday's here, kiddies. Be happy. Now be super happy, 'cause as a winter break present, I'm giving you an extra chapter.**

**Go on.**

**Send me presents. (Jk, jk.)**

* * *

**5/**

**Olympus POV**

Zeus, king of the gods, frowned as his family filed into the room. Hera, lovely as ever, sat beside him. Poseidon, his ever-rival, nodded curtly. Artemis and Apollo bickered as they seated themselves. Demeter whipped Dionysus with a honeysuckle vine after he spilled his glass of chardonnay on her throne. Hephaestus and Ares had another glare-war over Aphrodite's lap. Hermes was arguing on the phone, only hanging up after Aphrodite threw a tube of lipstick at him in impatience.

"The Council is called to order," Hermes called. "Oh-hundred hours, June 1st, 2013." **[A/N: Remember that it's been two years since the Lost Hero—my version—which itself was a year or so after Poseidon's Daughter, so it's 2013.]**

"Father, what is this about?" Artemis called instantly. "Is it because I tried to bury Apollo's chariot?"

"It isn't about the whole 2012-we're-all-going-to-die thing, is it?" Ares shouted out. "Because you know I would've been happy to make that happen!" All the gods except Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon threw things at Ares. "OW!" he yelled after Aphrodite clanged a golden mirror over his head. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

Zeus smiled in amusement. "No and no. Iris!" The rainbow goddess stepped out of the shadows, in the shape of a human. She drew a large rectangle in the air with her finger. The shape rippled like oil on water, then changed to show…

Poseidon leaned forward.

_The son of Dionysus was jumping up and down wildly, jerking his thumb back and forth so fast he seemed to be having a seizure. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, and the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson, watched him with mixed expressions of worry and amusement. "Do you think he'll accidently kill himself?" Annabeth murmured to Perseus._

"_No," he told her. "He does stuff like this on a daily basis." They turned back to watching Phäethon go crazy, until finally a large truck stopped for them._

"_Thanks for picking us up, man," Phäethon grinned as he jumped inside._

_The trucker frowned at them. "Ain't ya kids a lil young to be travelin' by yerselves?"_

"_No," the three of them said together._

_The man shrugged. "Wha'ever. Where're you off to?"_

"_D.C.," Annabeth said._

"_Good," he said roughly. "S'on the way to my des'ination."_ Poseidon leaned back. Good. That meant Perseus was safe. For now. Suddenly the image changed once more. Artemis stiffened, her gaze becoming more attentive.

_The girl was sitting on the porch, one knee up, the other dangling off the edge. She rested one hand on her raised knee. She was lost in thought. _Athena wanted to smirk. Children of Poseidon weren't much for thinking, as her daughter had proven for seven or so years in a row._ The girl turned at the sound of the voice: "Alice, do you think everything is okay?"_

Apollo shifted as his son came into view._ "It's fine, Peter," Alice replied. Her accent was faint, but discernable, unmistakable. Greek, or perhaps—but not likely—English. _Many of the gods in the room listened intensively. They had never met the girl before. She and her brother Perseus were the new subject of talk on Olympus, and even though they would never admit it, they were interested. Aphrodite especially. She _did_ like to have Artemis's Hunters fall in love now and then… Perhaps this boy Peter was a good candidate… Her now-brown-eyed gaze slid over to Artemis. But _she_ would never let that happen.

_Apollo's son sat next to Alice. "Are you sure?"_

The Iris-message zoomed in on her face, like a movie._ Her eyes betrayed her words as she spoke. "Yes," she told him. "Percy left yesterday with Annabeth Chase and Tony Staphili. They're on their way to Washington now." Her gaze was empty. "They should be able to stop this."_

_He looked at her with suspicion. "You don't sound so sure."_

_She turned to glare at him. "Of course I'm sure. I believe in Percy." Poseidon couldn't help but smile. His daughter supported his son._

"_Sounds like a bad Hallmark card," Peter mumbled, but she pretended she didn't hear him. He spoke louder. "Good thing he's invulnerable."_

_Alice frowned. "I suppose."_

_Peter bumped her shoulder. "You're just jealous. You wanna be invulnerable too, don't you?"_

_She glared at him. "No. Percy was stupid to accept the curse of Achilles." Her frown deepened, as if remembering Achilles' myth._

"_He _is_ stupid." A swirl of shadows revealed the boy in black, hiding from view up until then. _Hades, seated at the open end of the U-shape of thrones, straightened._ Nico di Angelo._

"_What are you talking about?" Peter exclaimed. "It was _your_ idea." Alice looked at Nico, eyebrows raised like she agreed somewhat._

"_It was," Nico admitted. "But I kind of regret it. Percy now bears the curse of Achilles. He's a walking tragedy ready to explode."_

"_He's lucky no one knows his Achilles spot, then," Peter remarked, but Nico shook his head. Alice looked grim._

"_There are exactly three other people who know Percy's Achilles spot," Nico said. "Ethan Nakamura—"_

"_Deceased," Alice interrupted._

"—_Kronos—"_

"_Asleep."_

"—_and Annabeth Chase," Nico finished._

"_She wouldn't spill, though," Peter said._

"_No," the other two said together._

"_But, what's the point of all that?" Peter pressed. "His prophecy's over now, right?"_

_Nico and Alice exchanged glances. "Not exactly," Nico said._

_Alice's face was grim. "Summer has issued a new prophecy." _Every immortal in the throne room frowned. They knew nothing of a new prophecy.

_Peter looked confused, then annoyed. "What? Why didn't either of you say anything?"_

_Alice's expression changed to frustration. "I _wanted_ to keep it a secret for a while, but Nico—" she shot Hades's son a dark look "—_had_ to creep up on me and hear the whole thing."_

"_Didn't mean to," Nico muttered, but none of them heard him._

"_What's the prophecy?" Peter asked._

_Alice was silent for a minute, glancing at Nico, who nodded. She recited Summer's words. After she finished, the three of them sat in silence for a moment, but at the snap of Iris's fingers, the image dissipated. _The gods straightened. All of them looked at Apollo.

He nodded solemnly. "She speaks the truth. My Oracle did issue a new prophecy."

Artemis eyed him. "Thank you for _telling_ us." The gods murmured in agreement.

Apollo glared at his twin. "Whatever."

"Shut up, both of you," Athena snapped. "You know what a new prophecy means. We have to analyze it."

"_Three shall go south, to face the gates of death,"_ Hermes repeated.

"Perseus, Annabeth, and Phäethon have already left on their double quest," Demeter supplied. "To plug up that hole in the Underworld." She left out the first part of the quest.

"Hole," Hades scoffed.

"_Where the spirits drawn to life await with bated breath,"_ Hera spoke suddenly, surprising everyone. She raised a perfect eyebrow, as if to say, _Don't forget Mother's presence. She can and _will_ incinerate you._

"Yes, well, that's obvious," Athena spoke too, restarting the conversation. "The spirits want out. Then there's _'The subjects ready to bar their path,/Steady with a fiery wrath'_."

"The mortals," Aphrodite said out of nowhere. "They're confused. They don't know which way is up and which way is down. All they know is something has rocked their worlds drastically."

Athena raised her eyebrows at Aphrodite's choice of words, but she nodded. "Aphrodite is right," the goddess ignored Artemis's snort of derision, "the mortals aren't happy."

"Just the way I like it," Ares muttered. Aphrodite and Hera flicked him in the ears at the same time. "Ow!"

"Anyway," Athena glared at her brother, "about the next line."

"_The chosen three shall soothe the hate of our creation,"_ Dionysus said lazily in an obvious attempt to seem a participant.

"Yes," Artemis said. "We discussed this. Perseus, Annabeth, and Phäethon are the ones who will keep the mortals at bay."

"_While the home of the hybrids defends against assault,"_ Poseidon said helpfully.

"They're going to attack Camp Half-Blood," Apollo realized.

Artemis swatted at him. "Duh!"

"Not exactly," Athena agreed, grimacing.

Ares seemed to catch on quick. "Hecate's badass army." There was a moment of silence.

"_The habitants on only one place the fault," _Hephaestus joins in the conversation too.

"Tatiana Taylor," Artemis said. Her face was grim. Many believed Hecate (a.k.a Tatiana's mother) was an alias of Artemis when she went to the Underworld. Of course this was not true; Artemis never went to the Underworld. Hecate was her own being.

"Yes," Athena said. "I believe they will blame her."

"Not that we care," Ares added, and this time no one glared his way.

Hera cleared her throat. "The next line?" she prodded.

"_The enemy watches with canine skill,/Preparing to pounce for the ordered kill,"_ Demeter recited.

"Definitely Hecate's army," Aphrodite said. The gods agreed.

"_In all, our foes shall retreat into black,"_ Hera began.

"_But none can prevent the dead coming back,"_ Zeus finished grimly.

**Percy's POV**

I took Annabeth's hand in the dark of the truck, making sure Tony wasn't looking; he would just tease us. Her fingers warmed up in my hand. Without looking at her I knew she was smiling. Gods, she was pretty. Whoops, starting to sound like the Aphrodite cabin there. Um, anyway, we'd been dating for over a year now. I was pretty pumped about that. _Thanks, Aphrodite,_ I thought for the millionth time since Annabeth's and my first date.

A warm, perfume-like breeze fanned through the window, as if the goddess had heard me. The trucker's phone rang suddenly, making us jump. Our driver (whose name turned out to be Tucker) apologized. He answered it. We—or, I—didn't bother to listen. It's not cool to eavesdrop, right?

"What? Accident off the 2-20? Aright, then—what? …Thems are fighitn' words, kiddo— Sounds like a challenge. Yer on!" Tucker hit the gas suddenly.

"Tucker, where are you going?" Annabeth exclaimed.

He focused on her, like he just realized she was there. "Oh, well, er I just bet my buddy Jumbo I could beat 'im to the 2-20 accident—"

"Drop us off there," I said for absolutely no reason. They all stared at me. Annabeth elbowed me.

Tucker shrugged. "Sure, kid." He revved the engine. In about three minutes Tucker dropped us off near the 'accident'.

Honestly, I wasn't surprised to hear roaring and screaming. I looked at Annabeth. "Demigod?"

She nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"You know, this is just what we needed," Tony said sarcastically. "Now we gotta save them."

"Duh," Annabeth said. She pulled her knife, sighing. "Come on. I think it's a hydra this time." Tony and I unsheathed (or, in my case, uncapped) our swords. But when we got to whoever the poor new demigod was and the hydra, we found someone else already there.

"Shawn, godsdammit, put down your F***ING lyre and HELP ME!"

"Phoebe?" Annabeth yelled.

The girl, dressed in a tight, electric-blue, thigh-length party outfit complete with two-inch heels, blinked and turned to Annabeth. "Chase?" She was distracted long enough for the hydra's middle head to spit fire at her.

You would expect her to catch on fire and run around screaming, right? Nope. Her skin flickered into what looked like tiny diamonds, the fire sparking around her instead of scalding her. Not even her dress got singed. She didn't pause. She tackled the hydra's face, stabbing it wildly in the eye.

A boy who was obviously a son of Apollo followed her, slashing at the left head of the beast. Annabeth didn't waste time. She sucked in clean air, then ducked into the fight. Tony and me shrugged at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe shouted to Annabeth as they both dived past the fire-spitting head.

"On a quest!" she answered, chucking her knife into the hydra's eye.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that!" Phoebe went to retrieve Annabeth's knife.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Annabeth asked her, shooting me a look of gratitude as I shield-slammed a hydra head from eating her.

"Seeker mission!" Phoebe answered, giving Tony a mock salute when he tackled another hydra head out of her way. "Elle Young!"

"Phoebe!" the other boy, Shawn, yelled. "Less talk, more kill hydra!"

"Shut up!" Phoebe shouted, clawing her way up the hydra's back and stabbing it in the face. "Get Elle out of here!"

"I'm on it!" Tony told her. He ran to the white-faced girl and dragged her out of sight.

"Percy LOOK OUT!" I turned—and got tackled by Phoebe.

"What—" I started, trying to get up from under her, but she shook her head. She pressed a finger to her lips. Her hair was coming out of her hairdo, but she didn't seem to care. Her diamond necklace, which I just noticed, was glowing. I realized it must be a magical item or something, like my pen or Annabeth's hat. Speaking of Annabeth—

I looked around. She was gone. Probably used her hat. The hydra was stomping around, trying to find us. I was confused, but then I realized Phoebe and Annabeth blinded it. Tony was huddled in a corner, the girl Elle hidden from view.

"Now!" Invisible Annabeth yelled.

Shawn popped out of nowhere, shooting a million blurred arrows. Annabeth's knife flashed into one of the hydra's necks. Phoebe rolled off me and slid baseball-style under the hydra's stomach, stabbing her sword straight up. The monster roared, then exploded into yellow monster dust, coating all of us form head to toe.

Phoebe spat. "Ugh."

Annabeth stuffed her hat in her pocket. She and Phoebe hugged. I offered my hand to Shawn, who took it. I pulled him up. "I haven't seen you in months!" Annabeth exclaimed, doing that OMG girl thing.

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, well, can't stay in one place when you're a grifter like me."

"What's a grifter?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Phoebe's a con artist," Annabeth said, like it was nothing.

"Percy," Phoebe said, shaking my hand. "Son of Poseidon, right?"

"Yeah," I told her. "You?"

"Hermes," she said.

"Phoebe tried to con the president once," Shawn said, examining his instrument.

Phoebe grinned while I stared at her. "Yeah, there was no _try_ about that." She shook out her hair; a cloud of monster dust fell to the ground. "He was only a senator then, anyway."

"How'd you do it?" Tony said curiously, dragging Elle Young up to us.

Phoebe smirked. "A magician never reveals her secrets. But, I convinced him I was his long-lost daughter," she admitted. She grinned. "I got a lot of money out of _that_ one. Normally its eighteen a pop."

"Eighteen…bucks?"

"I never said that."

"Phoebe, we should get going," Shawn said. He grabbed Elle's elbow.

Phoebe looked at him. "Right." She smiled at us. "See you around." She grabbed Elle's other elbow and the two of them dragged her off, disappearing into sight.

Annabeth sighed. "I worry about her sometimes."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "She seems kind of…unstable."

"You've met Parker, right?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Tony shuddered.

"What now?" I said after a minute.

They both looked at me. "I don't know," Annabeth sighed again.

**Nico's POV**

I was never stoked when the Hunters of Artemis came around camp. They were snotty, mean, and…_cold_. They would slit your throat if you got in their "comfort zone". Honestly (excuse my French), they were pretty much bitches. But now I was kind of glad they were here. They helped a lot with border patrol, even if they got into fights with Cabin Ten all the time.

I rubbed my eyes. Of course I had the night shift for patrol. I didn't really care, but it was kind of Hades kid-racist, right? Oh well. At least one of the Hunters shared my pain. What was her name? Bethany? I glanced over at her. She was pretty, well, hot, with long, blonde hair and round blue eyes (not to mention the rocking bod), but she wasn't my type.

The super-healthy glow thing, the playful attitude, the fact she was a Hunter, she's just not Nico material. But I think I saw Victor du Benech staring at her like an hour ago. She's way out of his league. Poor kid.

A snore next to me told me Bethany just fell asleep. I shoved her arm. Her eyes flashed open, first in attack-mode, then she just glared at me. She actually wiped her arm on the grass, like I had cooties or something.

"Hunters," I muttered.

"Boys," she grumbled.

Our eyes picked apart the dark, searching in boredom for any type of movement. A coyote or a dog or something sniffed past us, only bothering to glance at us once. I guess we weren't that interesting. But I was used to people thinking that.

"You're Bethany, right?" I said, making a millionth stab at conversation.

She looked at me in the corner of her blue eyes. "Yes," she said coldly.

Gods. Hunters. "I'm Nico," I offered.

"I know."

I sighed, leaning back. I stabbed my Stygian sword into the ground. There was no point trying to—

"Bianca's little brother."

I scowled, hiding the fact that my heart throbbed a little at the mention of my sister's name. "Yeah," I shot at Bethany. "So?"

Her mouth curled. "Back off, kid. I didn't do anything." I thought I heard a "Yet" after she turned away, but I decided I didn't.

"So…how old are you?" Whoops. Landmines! I mentally slapped myself. Never, ever ask a girl how old she is.

Bethany pulled out her hunting knife, and for a second I thought she was going to gut me, but she just studied her reflection hard. She didn't seem offended. I guess she got asked about her age a lot, because she said, "Maybe seven hundred years old. I stopped counting a long, long time ago." She eyed me. "How old are _you?_"

"Fifteen." I started pulling up grass again.

My iPhone buzzed in my pocket suddenly. What? Oh, I know, I know, we're not supposed to have phones, sending up a flare to evil monsters, blah, blah, blah. But that's only for _calling_. And besides, Travis and Connor were selling them for fifty drachmas a pop—complete with Stoll Wireless, which barely costs five drachmas a month.

Anyway, I squinted down at the touch screen—

New Text Message

Tony Staphili

I was a little confused. Tony Staphili didn't usually talk to me; he didn't even look at me unless he absolutely had to. I pressed View Now: _Dude, u up?_

I typed back quickly. _Cours. Nite's my time of the day... or, watevr. Wat up? Sumthin on ur mind?_

His message came back almost immediately. _2 much._

_Gunna spill?_

_Guess so._ I waited. _Got a ghost buggin me, nico. Ur the only 1 i cud talk 2._

Ghost? Tony? I frowned. _Ok,_ I texted back. _Tell me evrything._ And _did_ he tell me everything. It took me a full five minutes to ponder over the whole thing, until Bethany finally punched me in the shoulder.

"Nico, you're melting. Stop thinking so hard; your brain will explode," she snapped. I felt that was uncalled for, but I said nothing.

I realized I was starting to melt into the shadows. I pulled myself out. I took out my phone, hiding it from Bethany as best as I could, and texted Tony back. _Percy's already talked to me about it. Ddnt he tell u?_

_WAT?_

I frowned. Whoops. _Ya,_ I typed. _Thats the whole reason u guys even went on a quest; cuz percy saw it long b4 u did._

He didn't answer for a while, but when he did, I could tell he was pretty upset. _Thanx, nico. Appreciate it._

_Sure, man, _I texted. _Just, dnt do anything stupid, ok?_ His _'Watevr'_ didn't assure me, but before I could make him promise or anything, one of my alarms buzzed. It read: SHIFT OVER.

I got up. "Shift's over," I told Bethany. "You go get Parker Larcener, I'll go get Alice." Bethany didn't seem happy to do anything I said, but she got up and turned for the cabins. I didn't bother. I shadow-traveled to Cabin Three.

It was quiet in Alice's cabin when I opened my eyes. In the past, when I had to come in here in the middle of the night to wake up Percy (don't ask questions, that's a completely different story), it was filled with snoring. I guess Percy was the one who made all the noise. Like always, it smelled like saltwater inside, with the trickling of the fountain in the middle of the cabin.

I went over to the only occupied bed. She was barely moving. I was reaching for her arm when something dripped onto my shoe. I frowned as I looked down. I froze. Alice's hand was slowly turning clear, transparent. Water. Her fingers were melting away—her pinkie was the thing that dripped on my shoe. I shook her shoulder hard, and somehow caught the wrist of the hand trying to kill me.

She sat up fast. "Oh. Nico." Her expression softened from destroy-intruder to tell-me-why-you-woke-me-up-or-I-_will_-kill-Goth-Boy. "What?"

"Your hand."

She blinked, looking down. "Godsdammit." Her nose wrinkled in concentration as she glared hard at her own hand. The water on the floor flew up to join with her fingers. Her hand started reshaping itself.

I stared. "What was that?"

She ignored that. "It's my shift, right?" She slid out of bed and started lacing up her boots.

"Alice, what's up with you?" I pressed.

"Nothing," she said sharply. "Go back to your cabin."

I blocked the doorway when she went for it. "If something's going on, you have to tell me. You almost died 'cause you didn't say anything, remember?"

I knew I hit a nerve. She glared at me heatedly. "It keeps happening," she said finally. "I don't have control over it." She hesitated, but she went on, "I think I'm getting new powers." She stormed past me and out the door on the last word, only to pause with her hand on the doorframe. "Don't mention this to the others, Nico. No good will come of it."

I stared at the door long after she was gone. I looked slowly down at my own hand. My fingers tingled as I extended them, like I was using them for the first time in forever. My hand glowed with new black energy. Energy that quickly started going out of control. I forced my hand closed, staring at my glowing fist. If _Alice_ was getting new powers…

* * *

**Hm...Nico AND Alice getting new powers to mess with? What about Thalia and Percy? And what's gonna happen once Tony confronts Percy about Jasie's ghost? Drama!**

**Well, since you love reading my material so much, why don't you click on that "Next" button next to the chapter name and read on? **

**Good kids.**

**~ Alice ~**


	6. A Robbery and A Favor

**Here we go. *rubs hands* Get ready for awesomeness.**

* * *

**6/**

**Tony's POV**

I stared at the screen of my phone.

From: Nico di Angelo

_Percy's alredy talkd 2 me bout it. Ddnt he tell u?_

Received: Sun, June 2, 1:23 AM

I made sure Percy and Annabeth weren't looking before I looked back down; they weren't, just sleeping. I typed back. _WAT?_

His answer came back quick. _ya. thats the whole reason u guys even went on a quest; cuz percy saw it long b4 u did._

My brain felt kind of frozen._ Thanx, nico_, I typed_. Appreciate it._

_Sure. Just dnt do anythng stupid, k?_

_Watevr. _I turned off my phone, slipping it back into my pocket. I rolled over. Percy knew? Why didn't he say anything? I had a right to know, right?

I looked around. Nope, no ghosts. I settled against the tree, feeling bitter. No Jasie. I glared at my best friend, who was snuggling with Annabeth. Normally I would've taken pictures and sold them to Travis and Connor Stoll . But I wasn't in the mood. I didn't really wanna get near them, but I checked Percy's watch. I sighed. An hour left, then I could wake him up for his shift.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out, confused. I was sure I turned it off. Didn't I? But there it was, blinking.

New Text Message

Unknown

I didn't know what else to do. I pressed View Now. I frowned at the words. _Don't get pissed at Percy, Tony._

I hesitated. I felt that itch coming over me again—that twitch to _know_. So I finally gave in. _Hu is this?_

The text came almost as soon as my phone blinked Message Sent: _I thought you were smarter than that, you dingdong._

There were only two people that would ever call me that. I decided to pick the less dangerous choice. _Is this Travis?_ I guessed.

_Please._

My heart felt swollen. But I found my fingers texting back: _Jasie._

_Bingo._

_Ur dead._

_Yes, I know that. Don't have to remind me._

_How r u doin this?_

_No idea. Look, it's true. A hole's opening up in the Underworld. I barely got through, and you're lucky I'm the only one that did. You have to plug it up._

_Y r u telling me this? Dnt u think I alredy no?_

_Duh. I'm telling you to get a move on, jackass. Because that hole's getting bigger, and if it doesn't get plugged, ghosts won't be the only things getting out._

_Y cnt I see u? _I got completely off topic. I couldn't help asking. But I swear I could feel her frowning.

_I don't know._

_Percy saw u._

_Yeah, I think he did. I'm pretty sure I made him crap his pants, too._

I smiled at that thought, but it felt wrong to smile when she couldn't smile back. I stopped._ Y ddnt he tell me?_

_Because he's a good guy, Tony. I'm dead and even I can see that. I think he didn't want to hurt you. He's your best friend. I think you can forgive him. Besides, you're overreacting. He didn't _do_ anything._

_Yes he did, _I argued.

_Oh yeah? What? _She had me there. _Exactly,_ her message came before I could begin to type back. _Gods, I'm fading. Tony, you have to finish this. Get to DC and CLOSE THE DAMN HOLE!_ Then my phone shut off. Just like that.

I sat staring at the screen for who-knows-how-long, until Annabeth rolled over, opening one gray eye to peer at me. "What are you doing?" She focused on my hands. "Is that a _phone?_"

"No," I faked a grin, hiding my phone in my pocket. Annabeth looked like she would've said more, but Percy rolled over on her back, distracting her. She shoved him off with her elbow. He kept rolling. He went all the way down the hill, only waking up after a bird flew through his hair.

"Ha-ha!" I shouted after him.

"OW!" he crashed into a tree.

"Percy, stop messing around and get your butt back up here," Annabeth called.

"Wow, caring girlfriend," I muttered. She punched me without looking.

"So caring!" Percy called back. He hiked up the hill, shaking leaves out of his black hair like a dog. He glared at Annabeth. "Thanks."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Wise Girl."

"Why are we awake?" I said warily.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We have to get moving, that's why."

Percy checked his watch. "It's like two in the morning!"

I stared at her. "Youse crazy, girl."

"I'm with Tony," Percy said. "It's not even daylight."

She pursed her lips. "It's only a few hours until daybreak. We should start walking now, so nothing catches up with us later, when we're tired and can't run."

Percy thought about it. So did I. "Makes sense," he finally caved.

"Guess so," I sighed. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand (no surprise there) and we started walking. Again.

I couldn't help but stare at my best friends. They swung their twined hands, Percy told stupid jokes, Annabeth laughed… You could almost see doves flying above their heads. Aphrodite must've been happy. I found myself thinking back, when Jasie and me used to do that teenager-dating stuff.

Our routine was a little different though. I remember the time when we blew up the principal's office, and when we covered every desk in the room with honey except Lois Almarez's, getting her in trouble.

Good times…

Gone times.

Lost-forever times. I'll never forget them. My mind started drifting again (stupid ADHD), this time to Penelope. Her white smile, wheat-colored hair, she was so different from Jasie. But—I almost stopped walking—why was I comparing them? Jasie's dead. I'm a free man… Right?

**Percy's POV**

I barely noticed Tony hanging back while Annabeth and me were holding hands. Of course, I was the one who had to take her hand first. I didn't mind. She squeezed my hand, turning to look at me.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I came back to Earth. "Nothing. I zoned."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're such a—"

"Seaweed Brain," I finished. "I know." She shook her head, smiling. It was days like these that I liked the most. When she laughed at my bad jokes, when she let me hold her hand, when she'd kiss me (after making sure no one was around). I didn't even care that we were in the middle of nowhere, walking toward more nowhere, with even more nowhere behind us.

"Guys, do you even know where we're going?" Tony's voice interrupted my moment.

"No," Annabeth said, turning around to look at him. Her hand slipped out of mine. My palm felt cold without hers there. She scooted to the left, letting Tony between us. "Judging from the stars, south."

We were quiet for a while after that, but then Tony nudged me. "Percy, man, I don't wanna sound weird, but I gotta ask you something."

I looked past him, at Annabeth. She nodded at me without looking. She veered off, obviously trying not to eavesdrop. I smiled. Good girl. "What's up?" I asked.

"Are you happy?"

The question jarred me. _Was _I happy? I was the son of Poseidon, with cool powers almost no one else has. I had an awesome girlfriend, a hilarious best friend, a kind-of sister, and I lived at a magical camp for demigods. "Yeah," I decided. "Yeah, I'm happy." I thought I saw Annabeth smile. So much for not eavesdropping. I looked at Tony. "Aren't you?" As soon as I said it I knew it was a stupid question. My best friend's face fell, throwing his features into shadow. Suddenly he wasn't the happy-go-lucky, joker Tony I knew—he was dark, solemn, grim. Sad.

"No," he said very quietly. "No, I'm not." His eyes were pain and anger at the same time when he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you saw her?" I could tell he was really hurt.

Annabeth's head tilted slightly toward us. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. "I wanted to," I admitted to Tony, ducking my head a little. "I wasn't sure—"

"If you'd do something stupid," Annabeth jumped in suddenly. I gave her a look, but the one she shot back was like: _What? Kelp Head needed obvious help._ I had to agree silently. She went on, "If you knew, we figured you'd do something crazy—like resurrection, or trying to ask Hades to bring her back to life for you, even. We thought it would be better if you didn't know. For your own good."

Tony didn't look convinced. With a dark "'My own good' my ass" he ran up ahead of us.

I immediately felt guilty. "I can't believe us," I mumbled. "We should've told him."

Annabeth stared after Tony with a strange expression on her face. "How did he even find out?"

"I talk in my sleep," I reminded her, embarrassed. "Maybe I guilt-tripped myself."

Her gray eyes were lost in thought. "Maybe." But I could tell she didn't think that.

I don't know how long we walked. Like I said, nowhereness was everywhere. It was almost like we were walking through a deserted desert… If that makes any sense. In case you didn't know, we'd been walking on a highway to literally nowhere (even though I figured Annabeth knew). I think the last sign I saw said something like Parkville. Oh well.

Annabeth elbowed me suddenly. "Percy, look." I snapped out of my zone. I followed her finger to the sign in front of us: Baltimore.

I glanced at her. "So?" It wasn't D.C. Unless that changed in the last couple hours.

She rolled her eyes. "Baltimore is the next big city. Which means we can probably buy ourselves a bus to D.C.?"

"Another one?" I groaned.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. At least we have something." She smiled at me. She laughed, then ran up ahead. I let her leave, slowing down to match steps with Tony.

He gave me a dark look out the corners of his eyes. "What?"

"Look, I didn't think you cared that much," I started. "She's a ghost."

"Don't you think I know that?" his voice was bitter. "I…loved her. I think." He ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I saw her."

"I did," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"No, no." He breathed out in a sigh, looking tired. "You're probably right."

"I know I am!" Annabeth called back, grinning.

"Eavesdropping is a sin!" Tony and me yelled at the same time.

I grinned at him. "So, we cool?"

He smiled wryly after a minute. "Sure, Perce. We're cool." We stopped to do that one-fisted-shoulder-bump/hug thing.

I felt considerably (whatever that means) lighter as we walked down the street into Baltimore. Annabeth got over her seeing-new-architecture high, and slowed to walk with us, shooting me a questioning look. I nodded. Her smile returned.

"I'm starving!" Tony groaned. "Burger King hunt!" Our eyes sharpened immediately.

Baltimore was pretty awesome. It was like another side of New York: busy, bustling, dangerous, expensive cars, people in business suits rushing down the streets, cabs, skyscrapers, super-tall office buildings. For a second I felt homesick, even though we'd only been away like three days. Still.

"Burger King!" Tony screamed. "YES!"

"That's not a Burger King, dumbass!" Annabeth shoved him. "That's not even a restaurant!"

I was looking all over the place. A place like Baltimore, and no Burger King to be seen? Plenty of banks and stuff, though… I stopped, staring. Annabeth and Tony noticed within twenty seconds that I wasn't walking with them.

"Percy, what's up?" Tony said. "Do you see a Burger King?"

They both followed my eyes. A bunch of guys in black were hopping out of a big van, going for the doors of a fancy bank. Annabeth knew what I was thinking instantly.

"No, Percy," she said. "We can't go around doing _that_. Mortals hate us, remember?"

"They don't know what we are yet," I said.

"Seriously, man," Tony jumped in. "The last thing we need is to fail at stopping a bank robbery and getting—" I ran off before he could finish his sentence.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Aw, now we have to help him," Tony groaned.

I scowled. "Sometimes I think you idiots plan these scenarios just to get me to do what you want." But we ran after Percy.

When we got there, the idiot was already fighting one of the bank robbers. Bystanders were lying on the floor, hands over their heads, peeking up at the fight in front of them. Percy.

He punched the guy in the face, then kicked another one in the groin. My heart did a backflip when I saw him like that. He was so heroic, so loyal, so ready to help people, so… stupid.

I stabbed one of the bank robbers with my knife—went right through him, but distracted him long enough for me to grab the nearest suitcase and slam him across the face with it. He went down. Choking arms wrapped around me, lifting me up higher and higher, squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe.

I heard a "Get OFF her!" and a crunch, then I was face-down on the floor, coughing my lungs out. Hands were there, pulling me up. Percy. I recovered quickly, but got pushed down in a forced duck as Percy blocked a fist that was trying to come down on my head; he grabbed the guy by the ears and head-bashed him. They both went down.

"Idiot," I muttered. I dodged a flying in-tray, then grabbed a random object and smashed it over the nearest burglar's back.

"This is so fake!" Tony yelled from somewhere to my left. I wanted to tell him how much that didn't make sense when—

"Annabeth! Here!" A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and dark sunglasses was holding something out to me—an umbrella? I took it without thinking, nailing Tony's opponent in the head. Tony gave him a good kick as he went down.

I turned back, to thank the woman, but she was gone. How did she know my name?

"Annabeth! Cops!" Tony screamed.

I whirled around. He was right. Flashing blue-and-red lights, wailing sirens, typical cop-shouts. "Tony, come on!" I yelled, whipping on my hat. I grabbed Percy's armpits; Tony grabbed his feet, and we carried him as fast as we could to the back.

"Do you know where you're going?" Tony hissed.

I looked around. "Well, buildings with this type of 18th-century architecture tend to have—"

"Okay, okay! Just go!"

I found the back door easily. We dragged Percy outside and into a dark alley, huddling in a corner, hoping we wouldn't be found by the police. I stuffed my hat in my pocket. I slapped Percy's face gently-ish. "Percy, wake up!"

He didn't. Tony looked at me questioningly. "How'd he get knocked out?"

I rolled my eyes. "He did it himself; he tried to head-bash."

Tony nodded appreciatively. "I understand."

I gave him a weird look. "How—? You know what? I don't want to know." I went back to trying to wake up Percy. "Percy. Wake up."

He finally came to. "Wha? What happened?"

"You're an idiot," I told him, flicking him in the forehead.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot, looking up at me with those mesmerizing green, but dazed, eyes. "What?"

"You tried to head-bash," Tony said to him.

He blinked. "I did? Was it worse than when you—"

"No," Tony interrupted quickly.

I looked around cautiously. "Come on. We have to get moving." Tony and I pulled Percy to his feet, and the three of us hurried away, back into Baltimore's streets.

"Do you think we got out a little too easy?" Tony asked as we quickly crossed to the other side of the street.

"No," Percy said.

"Shut up, you weren't even awake," I said, glaring at a driver who had to slam on the brakes to not hit me. It was quiet for a few moments, then—

"BURGER KING!" Tony screamed suddenly. "YES! UP YOURS, PERCE! I WIN THIS TIME! YES!" He was gone in seconds.

I looked at Percy questioningly. He shook his head. "Long story. Come on." He grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but blush, feeling his fingers twined with mine that way. If we were back at camp, we would've had to practically hide from everyone else, or we would've been giggled and pointed at 24/7. Gods, I missed those days. I wanted to be there when I was here, wanted to be here when I was there. Couldn't win.

Thank gods Burger King was air conditioned. A whoosh of cold air hit me in the face as Percy and I walked through the door. Tony was already in line. We swung our hands between us and started toward him, but—

"Jackson! Chase!" I whirled around at the sound of my name. Percy stiffened. Crap, I knew that voice way too well.

Our eyes raked through the Burger King. There he was, sitting in a booth in a back corner, watching us from behind pitch-black sunglasses. His mere presence pulled us to the booth; we had no choice but to walk over. We bowed reluctantly, then sat across from him.

"Ares," Percy hissed.

"_Lord_ Ares," I corrected. I elbowed him sharply, but it didn't seem to make a difference except to give me a bruise. He and Ares weren't on the best of terms. Not since Percy stabbed him through the foot and beat him at his own game.

Percy looked at me darkly, but I knew he understood. There was no pissing off this god. "Why are you here?" he ground out.

The war god leaned back, looking amused. "I need another favor, kid."

Percy and I exchanged surprised glances at the words. "No way," Percy said immediately. "We all know what happened last time."

I looked away, anywhere but there. My eyes landed on Tony, still jumping up and down like crazy in line. Mortals stared at him like he was a mental patient. Of course, he was, but not the point. Lucky weirdo.

Ares frowned at Percy's answer. "Not like I _like_ asking you," he growled. "I'm just giving you demigods what you live on: adventure, right?"

We ignored that. "Percy, you can't say no to a god," I muttered in his ear. "Especially _this_ god."

Seaweed Brain scowled. "Fine," he snapped at Ares. "We'll do your godsdamn favor."

Ares's cruel mouth lifted in a kind of smile. "Good. Now," he leaned forward, "one of my spirits went rogue. I need you three to lure it back. Just steal its prized possession; it'll come crawling back to me." He looked at me suddenly. "_You_ know which one, girl. You should know where to find her." He waved his hand: three trays heaped with food appeared on the table, along with a new, navy-colored Hurly backpack.

The god grinned maliciously, then disappeared in a whirl of hot, dry air. Tony drifted over form the line, gaping. "Where've _you_ guys been? I haven't even ordered."

Percy scowled again. I gave him a _look_. "We just got a visit from Ares," I told Tony. "This" I waved a hand at the table "is from him."

He blinked. "What? I thought you guys would never trust him again."

"Trust me, we don't," Percy grumbled. Tony slid across from us, immediately shoving a cheeseburger in his mouth.

A thought hit me. I leaned a little closer to Percy. "Do you think Ares poisoned it?"

Tony heard, though I didn't mean him to. He executed a perfect spit-take all over the table. "WHAT?"

Percy and I watched him, waiting for him to catch on fire or turn inside out or something. When nothing happened, I sighed dramatically. "Oh well. Go ahead." Tony grinned, then scooped everything he'd just spat out back in his mouth.

"Ew," I remarked.

Tony paused, a French fry half-way to his mouth. "Okay," he said very seriously. Then he kept on eating, only stopping to laugh when I poked a second French fry up Percy's nose.

I don't know how long we sat there, eating and laughing, but the entire time I couldn't shake the feeling Ares's words left behind, even when we were walking out the exit.

What did he mean _I_ would know? What spirit would have enough guts to go rogue on Ares? And why—

"Hey." Percy's hand wrapped itself around mine, twisting our fingers together. "Stop thinking so hard. I can see the gears turning and it's really creeping me out."

I managed a smile. "You always say that."

"'Cause it makes you smile." When _he_ smiled, my heart did a backflip.

I tried to smile for him again, but I failed miserably, feeling my own mouth lapsing into a frown. "I'm just…wondering."

His smile faded too. "What did he mean you would _know_?"

I shook my head. "Exactly. There are only so many spirits that follow Ares on his rampages. Pain, Panic, Famine, Oblivion, Adrestia, Enyo, Eris, Phobos, Deimos."

He looked at me blankly. "Who are the last ones?"

I rolled my eyes. "Adrestia is Ares's daughter by Aphrodite. She's usually the one who accompanies him into war. Enyo, you've met her. She's supposed to be the spirit of war, but nowadays she only stays with her sisters, Pemphredo and Deino, in the cab."

He shuddered. "And?"

"Eris, goddess of discord, Phobos, god of fear, Deimos, god of terror," I confirmed. "Eris is Ares's sister, and Phobos and Deimos are his sons."

We watched Tony hop around the parking lot on a sugar high. "So…" Percy began. "Which one would mess with Ares, though?"

I thought about it. "My best bet would be Eris. She's one of the only servants of Ares who has a mind of her own. She'd be the one to have the guts to mess with him."

"So _she'd_ defy Ares?"

I smiled. "Aw, you know what 'defy' means," I teased. "I'm so proud."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"That's an oxymoron."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense, you just don't know it."

"I, um…"

"Exactly. I win."

"Guys!" Tony yelled. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked up to him.

"No idea," he said happily. "Where _are_ we going?"

"D.C.," Percy reminded us.

"I know _that_," I said. "I mean, how are we getting there?"

"We could just take a cab," Tony suggested, his sugar high wearing off.

"Not _that_ cab," Percy added.

"Of course not," I said. I rummaged around in the backpack Ares had given us. "We have…" I blinked. "Three thousand dollars."

"What?" Tony asked. "I think I just heard you say three thousand dollars."

I counted again. And again. "Yeah. Three thousand dollars."

"I thought Ares hated you," Tony directed at Percy.

"The feeling is mutual," he grimaced. "I don't think we should use the backpack. You remember what happened last time we accepted something from him."

"But this time you-know-who isn't rising," I reminded him. "He's asleep."

"You never know," he said.

"Well, we're in the middle of Baltimore, with only one option to get to D.C., and Ares drops three thousand dollars in our laps," I argued. "We might as well use whatever we have, no matter who gave it to us."

"I'm on Annie's side," Tony said immediately. "Percy, man, three thousand big ones? Come on."

Percy looked disgruntled, but he nodded finally. We hailed a cab. When we told the driver we wanted to get to D.C., he didn't look so happy, but we showed him our money and he slammed on the gas.

Within an hour we were halfway to Washington D.C.

* * *

**Ah, don't you just love the playful banter? I know I do. Anyway, be patient, more is definitely coming up. Whenever I get super bored, basically (which will be often), plus a few bonus chapters on Christmas Eve/Day.**

**Hope all you writers out there have an awesome holiday season.**

**Keep writing.**

**~ Alice ~**


	7. Worried

**Well, I got bored. Big surprise there, huh? Anyway, here's chapter 7: Worried.**

* * *

**7/**

**Thalia's POV**

I frowned as I watched the Athena kids argue. I was standing at the back of their cabin, waiting to talk to Sophie Salazar while they fought over….whatever they were fighting about.

"GUYS! She's just the daughter of—"

"SPY!"

"—the odds that she's another Silena—"

"—65 percent out of—"

"—she can't be another Silena, who's she contacting?"

"Hecate, dumbass!"

"—even if she was a spy, how's she doing it? She's not Anastasia—"

"Please! You've never even met Anastasia—"

"Will the two of you shut up? Neither of you've met Anastasia! Anyway—"

"—Tatiana's too soft, she can't be a spy—"

"What if she's just acting?"

"Will you _stop interrupting me?_"

BANG. "—'CAUSE IT FEELS LIKE AN OVERDOSE!

OH, OH, EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR!

OH, OH, I'M INFECTED BY THE SOUND!

OH, OH, STOP, THIS BEAT IS KILLING ME—"

"CONNOR, GET OUT!" Books, pillows, paper, and everything within reach pelted Connor Stoll with almost perfect precision.

"Travis, WHAT DID WE TELL YOU? We're SO NOT DOING THIS!" The music was cut off with a well-aimed letter opener, barely missing the second Stoll twin giggling in the corner.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE MICHAEL JACKSON FIASCO? GET THE HELL OUT!" The door slammed.

Sophie Salazar blew her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Okay. New project: how to kill Connor and Travis Stoll."

There was a murmur of agreement. I chuckled darkly to myself. "Soph, I've been waiting for like an hour. Can we please talk now?"

They blinked at me, as if just realizing I was there—which they probably were. Sophie went business-like. "Owen, you go put tabs on a new file for Travis and Connor. Alec, go grab a battle map of Long Island. Malcolm, start calculating the percentages. Ashley, keep studying. Abigail, keep an eye on the twin devils. Juliet, come with me. We have plans to draw up. Go."

The Athena kids immediately zoomed into action. Owen Lore dashed over to some filing cabinets. Alec Salazar dived for the shelves of scrolls on the other side of the room. Juliet Keenan was glued to Sophie's side. Malcolm McKinley **[A/N: I didn't know his last name, so I made one up]** sat down and started scribbling on a piece of paper. Abigail Carter ran out the door.

"We're busy right now," one of the little Athena girls, Ashley, smiled up at me. "Come back later."

I sighed, but left. So much for asking their help. I squinted up at the sun. 1:47? 1:48? 1:48. Sigh. I was bored. Nothing to do but train and train and train. Yippee.

"Quiet, isn't it?" I turned to see the Oracle sitting by the campfire, with a little girl in a brown dress sitting beside her.

"Thalia," the girl spared a smile. "Sit."

I didn't have a choice but to join them. I bowed my head. "Lady Hestia."

The goddess smiled, her red eyes glowing. "Hello, my dear. It has been long since you have spoken to me."

"It has," I agreed carefully.

"We were discussing our situation," Summer informed. "Lady Hestia has a good theory." Thunder clapped suddenly, drawing our attention to the sky for a moment.

"A theory," Hestia repeated. "One my brother apparently does not approve of."

"Dad's never had an open mind, Auntie."

"No," she murmured. "Never has. He always needs someone to help him. First it was Rhea, then it was Metis, and now it's Athena." The sky rumbled again, but we both ignored it.

"Mortals are stupid," I said finally.

"Mortals are narrow-minded," Hestia corrected gently. "They are disoriented by their glimpse of our world. They do not know what they saw, but they believe it is wrong, regardless of our attempts to calm them."

"There aren't any prophecies that predicted this," Summer said, frowning slightly.

"Perhaps because no one asked," Hestia suggested.

"Maybe," I said, thinking. "Is Percy okay?"

Summer blinked at me. Even the goddess frowned in surprise. I'd never cared about that before, so I guess that was pretty shocking. "I don't know," Summer said finally. "Percy hasn't IM'd Alice yet."

Silence. "Annabeth better be okay," I muttered. "If Kelp Head did anything stupid, I'm gonna rip his arms off."

Hestia smiled. "How are you, my dear?"

"Fine," I said shortly. Summer raised an eyebrow at me, as if she knew I was lying. "What?" I snapped. "Everything _is_ fine."

Summer sighed out of nowhere. "Simon's waiting for me. I have to go." She got up, giving the other us an apologetic glance.

_No!_ I wanted to yell. _Don't leave me alone with her!_ But Summer smiled and left, dancing away on light feet. I watched her go away regretfully. I didn't like spending time with gods. Not even this one. Hestia's voice drew her attention.

"Something wrong, child?"

"No," I said curtly.

The little girl's face was knowing. "Please, Thalia. I am a goddess, regardless of stature. I know things."

I glowered at her. "Fine. I'm worried."

Hestia sat back in pleasure. "Yes. About Annabeth?"

I hesitated. "Partly."

"Oh?" Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"Tatiana Taylor," was all I would say.

Hestia's mouth slowly changed to a frown. "Yes." The two of us simultaneously turned to the left, towards the black obsidian cabin in the west wing. "You are worried she will become another Silena." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I said. "I didn't know Silena all that well. She wasn't my friend. To me she was just another snotty Aphrodite girl. But now everyone's going on and on about how she was a hero, when she was really a traitor."

The goddess's glowing red eyes made me cringe. "You do not believe the camp should be honoring Silena."

"I didn't say that. I—" I stopped. "I just don't want Tatiana to be the opposite." I stood up before Hestia could open her mouth. "I have to go," I said abruptly. "Archery."

* * *

The mortals backed away as I got to the boundary line. They seemed pretty terrified of me, so they ran off. Good.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be there, but like Alice's stupid rules are gonna hold me back? Pshh. Besides, if any mortal tries to get in, I've got Aegis. And my spear.

"You're pretty."

I looked down in surprise at the little boy half my size, grinning up at me. He held a blue blanket under his arm.

I frowned at him. "Scram, kid."

But he just grinned wider. "I hope one day you'll be my girlfriend."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Marcello!" a girl screamed from down the hill. "Get away from her!"

"I like her, Celia!" the boy screamed back. But he smiled at me again, then ran off, leaving me confused.

"Stupid kid," I muttered. I turned my attention to my tree, where Peleus the dragon was curled up, sleeping. I sat next to him, stroking his scaly head. He opened one golden eye in suspicion, but when he saw it was me, he went back to sleep. Good old Peleus and me have a weird, special connection.

"I don't like this," I told him. "Mortals are going to attack."

"Not just mortals."

The voice made me jump, but when I turned around, I wasn't surprised to see Nico di Angelo slipping out of the shadows.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" I asked, irritated.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" he countered.

I pursed my lips. "Whatever."

He sat down on my other side, ignoring my scooting slightly away from him. "The dead are coming too. I can feel them awakening."

"Creepy," I muttered, but he didn't hear me. I raised my voice. "Um, Nico, could you do a favor for me?" Whoa, that wasn't what I wanted to say.

But Nico looked at me. "Depends on what it is."

"I want you to find someone for me," I said. "In the Underworld." The words were coming from somewhere deep down, buried so far in not even I was supposed to uncover them. Ever.

"Who?" Nico asked patiently.

I leaned closer and whispered a name in his ear. He looked at me in surprise, but he closed his eyes in concentration.

"Do you see anything?" I asked eagerly.

"No," he said at last. "There's the original—"

"Um, yeah, thanks," I interrupted. He got the message. We stayed quiet for a while, until I couldn't stand the silence anymore (thanks, ADHD). "Are you ready for a war?" I said.

Nico didn't answer for a minute. "No one is," he said finally. "Even the ones starting it. But it's inevitable."

His words were so intellectual. Weird. I was used to seeing Nico as a little kid, obsessed with black and death—and avenging his sister. But now he seemed so grown-up. Older. Shadowed. I fingered my Green Day button, bored. Peleus snorted steam into my face. Ew.

"Thalia?" Nico said after a minute.

"What?"

"…your tree is ugly."

"Your face is gonna be ugly when I'm done with you."

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Tony poke Percy in the face. Over and over and over. Percy didn't wake up. I rolled my eyes. "He's worse than you," I told Tony.

He sniffed. "He wishes."

"I think he's having a nightmare," I said. "How should we wake him up?"

He blinked. "You mean wake up a sleeping boy like Percy? You cold, cold stone bitch." He ducked as I swiped at him, thinking about it. "He'll just wake up on his own, screaming. I guess you're right; not waking him up would be a waste." He tapped his chin. "We could use the me-system."

"Draw on his face?" I said. "No. What about…the Ashby system?"

Tony gasped. "Annie, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. You're talking about tying a sleeping teenager to the back of a car and flooring it in a different direction here."

"That's what I just said."

"I think I love you."

"Shut up and help me."

"Are you sure no one's going to see us?" I couldn't help being skeptical about Tony's choice of location. "'Cause this is considered assault."

"Like we haven't done this before," Tony said, starting the car. Then he froze, realizing what he'd said. "Um, I mean, no one's around. Plus, this is technically grand larceny, right?"

I eyed him over the 'done this before' part, but I turned around to peer out the back window. "Good thing he's invulnerable."

"Or he'd be f***ed up," Tony added.

I punched him. "I'm telling Penelope."

"Annabeth!"

"Drive already!" He slammed on the gas. The tires screeched, and our bodies were pressed against the seats. I turned to watch Percy wake up.

"GAH! TONY! –choke- OW! STOP THE DAMN CAR! –spits- WAS THAT A FISH? GET ME THE HELL OFFA HERE! I'M GONNA—OW!"

Tony and I had to hold on to each other so we didn't fall over, we were laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down Tony's face. My sides started hurting. We were still laughing—even harder—when we finally let Percy back in the car, who shoved Tony out of the driver's seat to take his place.

It took a while for us to calm down, but when we did, we wanted to laugh all over again. I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning again. Tony had to cover his mouth. We both tried not to look at each other.

"Percy?" Tony asked all of a sudden, recovered.

"What?" Percy said testily.

"Would you mind if we played a simple, harmless traditional American car game on the way to D.C.?"

Percy considered it. I realized what game Tony was talking about and opened my mouth, but it was too late. Percy barely got the "Fine" out of his mouth when—

"BLUE ONE!" Tony screamed, punching me hard.

"Ow!" I snapped. I lashed out and punched him in the jaw.

"OW! Gods, I didn't peg you that hard!" he protested, rubbing his chin. "And you can't hit anyone unless you see a Bug!"

"I just did," I responded. I punched him again.

The next half hour was an all-out Slug Bug war between Tony, me, and Percy. I was getting tired of the game quick, so I punched Tony in the face one last time, and sat back quietly against my seat, dodging his fist.

Tony knew when the game was over. By some miracle, he was quiet too. We sat in silence. I stared out the window, lost in my own thoughts.

Eris. It was her fault the whole Helen of Troy fiasco happened. That war was way too bloody. Everybody killing one another, if I remember right. Hector slaying Patroclus, Achilles murdering Hector, Paris killing Achilles, Philoctetes shooting Paris, blah, blah, blah. All that happened because Thetis and Peleus pissed Eris off. All because she didn't get invited to their wedding.

And here we were, going to…what? Capture her? Eris was a goddess.

I must have been wearing my "thinking face", because Percy laced his fingers in mine and told me my head might explode if I keep doing what I'm doing.

"You mean _your_ head might explode," I said, scowling.

He smiled briefly. "What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tugged my hand away, folding my arms instead.

"Sorry," I heard him mutter.

I turned toward him, unable to resist the smile on my face. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," he grumbled. "You mood's not so happy when your best friend and your girlfriend tie you to a car and drive."

"Fine. I'm sorry too." I felt the urge to kiss him on the cheek, but I was too aware of Tony in the backseat. I held myself back.

Percy seemed cheerier. "So any plan on capturing Eris?"

Tony lunged forward. "Bear trap!"

"No."

"Bear mace?"

"Not a chance."

"…bear soup?"

"Tony." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Shut up."

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was asleep on my shoulder. I loved her expression: frustrated, but sort of pleased at the same time. I wondered if she was taking a test or something in your dream.

Tony was texting rapidly in the backseat. My first thought was Penelope, but he made a face so weird that it made me rethink that.

"Idiot." Annabeth's voice pulled my eyes back to her. She was pouting, her forehead wrinkled, in that confusion face she hates so much. I knew there was only one person she would call an idiot so many times, even when she was sleeping. I wondered if she was dreaming about me.

A sign passed by: Washington D.C. – 3 miles

The freeway, surprisingly, was empty. I knew nothing about D.C., but red-eye flights were pretty popular, right? Shouldn't there be traffic or something?"

"You love her, don't you?" Tony's voice made me jump.

"What?" I said.

He smiled without looking up. "Dude, don't play dumb. I'm not blind. Or blonde. She loves you too."

"Tony, we've only been dating—"

"Three years," Tony interrupted. "Percy, you can't just let this run its course and die. Do something. Tell her. Propose, for all I care."

"Says you," I glanced back at him. "You haven't gotten anywhere with Penelope. You're only texting her."

"Shut up, I'm texting Nico," he grumbled. "And who said I was dating Penny?"

"She lets you call her Penny, for one. And there's Travis and Connor Stoll. They're telling everyone."

"Look, deal with your own relationship problems before you get into mine. And that's their funeral right there." Silence settled between us. Then, "How far are we?"

"A couple miles or so," I replied.

"Where're we going again?"

"D.C. What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he promised. "Just…just worried, I guess."

"Aren't we all?" I muttered.

**Order POV**

Hanna Gonzales's eyes narrowed. Sparks flew as she pressed her dirk on the sharpening stone, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Stop staring so hard," Johnny Nickels, beside her, chided. "She'll whip you till she sees your bones."

Hanna's eyes dropped, but her expression didn't change. "I don't like this."

"You don't like anything."

Hanna didn't respond. Humor wasn't valued in the Order. Not much but fighting skills were.

She was watching them. The new members. Jessica and Eliana were sitting near the kitchen, heads close, mouths moving fast. What they were talking about, Hanna didn't know.

Anastasia, back to her former health, was flirting shamelessly with Damien Morneau by the bunks. Sofia Foss had Ryan Marshall pinned to the floor, with Karapet Nychta attempting to pull her off by her hair.

Julius Night was trying to beat Carissa Johnson at poker, but Carissa's photographic memory was proving the victor; Julius had already lost more than $50 to her.

Megan and Michael Morgan were practicing their tracking: Megan blindfolded Michael, hid his iPod, then made him find it with only his powers.

"I don't like them," Hanna said finally, forcing herself to look down at her dirk as she pulled it, glowing slight red, from the sharpening stone.

"I know." Johnny's blue eyes watched Jessica and Eliana with a mixture of suspicion and interest, as a cat would watch its prey. As if he wasn't sure about them.

In truth, none of them were.

Not after Tess and Leo.

Jessica Marina kept her eyes down, freezing and unfreezing the glass of water at her side. She could feel their eyes on her. They didn't trust her.

Eliana seemed to sense Jessica's thoughts. "They don't trust us, we don't trust them," she warned. But Jessica didn't trust Eliana any more than she trusted the Order.

Jessica wasn't weak. Living on the streets for fourteen years made her into a heartless machine. Perfect for the Order.

Eliana was far worse. Jessica had been abandoned at birth, thanks to her mother, Khione. But Eliana…

She'd not only been left to die, but was found by the Latin gangs in the lower part of New York. Jessica didn't know much else about her, except she'd had a hard life with the gangs; drugs, alcohol, moving money. If Jessica was a machine, then Eliana was the Terminator.

Jessica didn't remember how she got caught up in the Order. She met Eliana on the streets, when she was escaping from the Russian mob. Jessica had saved her life (by freezing the mob, but not the point), but sort of regretted it ever since. Eliana was distant and withdrawn, ready to kill at the drop of a pin. Jessica didn't like her. But Eliana was Jessica's only friend.

At least, for now.

* * *

**If you recognized that little scene with waking up Percy, just ignore that. It never happened. Seriously, it's gone except for here. Anyways, what do you think Annabeth was dreaming about? _Was_ it Percy? Or was it someone else? And we all know Percabeth was meant to be, so thanks to Tony for actually getting the _serious _idea into Percy's head. Speaking of Tony, how do you all think he's holding up? Still torn between Penelope and dead Jasie, isn't he? And as for the Order, well, that's a little more than self-explanatory.**

**Oh, and if you want to know what's gonna happen next, well, you're just going to have to wait, aren't you? Don't worry. I get bored easily. And besides, I won't be able to hold back next chapter's intense scenes forever. *wink wink***

**Mwah.**

**~ Alice ~**


	8. Epic Epidemic

**Well, happy winter solstice, I guess. Funny, its actually my parents' anniversary today...weird. Anyway, one of you brought up a good point last chapter. Ahem, quote: "what happened to all the other characters like Zoë (Perish)?" I've answered via PM, but I think you guys should all know.**

**I think we can all agree my previous stories are basically crap. I mean, as a critic looking in, it's choppy. I just don't want to wade through all of it to clean it up. Too much effort. Initially, I thought characters like Peter Montgomery, Mariah Evans, and Zoë Perish were a good idea. I came to realize they clashed with the real characters. The name Zoë had already been used, Mariah being sister to Thalia is just messed up, and as for Peter, I began to neglect him until he disappeared entirely. I know it's all really bad and I'll probably get flames for it, but, I'm better now, at least. **

**And honestly, I don't think you'll be disappointed when you see what I've got in store for the sequel to Percy Jackson and the New Era. Wink wink.**

* * *

**8/**

**Percy's POV**

I was glad when Tony offered to switch spots with me. Now Annabeth and I were in the backseat, her completely out, me halfway to sleep.

"Percy."

"Mmph," I grumbled.

"Percy."

"Go away."

"PERCY."

My eyes snapped open. I sat up so fast Annabeth's head slid off my shoulder, waking her up. "Thalia?" I asked.

Thalia Grace smiled inside the mist. "Yeah. Listen, I got a message for you—NICO, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" The pounding at the door of the Zeus cabin stopped.

"What's going on?" I said.

"What?" she snapped. "Nothing. Um, right, message: Alice says you have an hour to get to D.C.—"

"We're five minutes out," Tony called.

"—and Nico sends you another message: 'Take care of the hole'. He said you would know what that meant."

I paled. "Crap." I realized Thalia was looking at me questioningly. "Um, thanks, Thalia. See ya!" I swiped my hand through the mist.

"She'll be pissed at you later," Annabeth warned, rubbing her eyes.

"I know," I said. "Tony, how—"

"We're here." Our eyes immediately went to the window. We were finally here.

"Look, the Washington Monument," I pointed out the window.

Annabeth shook her head. "We're not allowed near there. Let's just take care of this."

Tony stepped on it. Annabeth pointed out and explained every building with architectural value to the point of brain-explosion. Tony and I just pretended to listen, until finally—

"Yes!" Tony interrupted Annabeth's speech on the Smithsonian museum of something. "Finally!"

We were parked just across the street from the White House. "Thank the gods," I muttered.

"Okay, game plan: Tony, you're diversion coordinator," Annabeth began when Tony's hand shot up. "What?"

"What does diversion coordinator mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You get to create a distraction." Tony grinned. She went on, "Percy and I will break into the White House and do the job. Then we do Ares's stupid favor, and it's off to L.A."

"But Thalia said we only have a day," Tony protested. "How're we going to all that in one day?"

"We'd have to be superheroes or something," I remarked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "We're demigods, right? We _are_ superheroes." She got out of the car before Tony or me could say anything.

"Someone's getting cocky," Tony sighed, opening the door.

"Dude, she's right," I muttered, but I got out too.

"Okay," Annabeth began, "if I remember right, the best way to get inside the building is through the east side of the west wing."

"What?" Tony and I said.

"Tony, go be chaos."

He snapped a mock salute. "Diversion coordinator, at your service." He ran off.

"What now?" I asked Annabeth. Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. I kill monsters, not make up plans. I found out it's better to rely on Wise Girl for that, anyway.

She was thinking. "I'll go in the front door. Just follow the west colonnade to the Rose Garden just outside the Oval Office. When I open the window, get inside. Got it?"

"Um, yes?"

"Good." She stuffed her cap on her head. "Remember: west colonnade, Rose Garden, window," her voice reminded me.

"Got it," I confirmed. Then I felt her leave. "What the hell's a colonnade?" I muttered to myself.

**Tony's POV**

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

Hang up.

Dial.

_Ring. Ri—_

"Yo."

Hang up.

Dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Beckett."

Hang up.

I guessed around five to six phone calls should be enough. I sat on a park bench, sword hidden and ready, waiting for something to—

_Scream._

"Guess that's my cue," I muttered to myself. I followed the sounds of crashing and screaming. "HEY!"

The monster whirled on me. Crap. _Really?_ I thought. _Sea monster? On LAND?_ It looked at me for a second, puzzled, before deciding to mutilate me with razor-sharp teeth the size of my arm. I dived out of the way, rolling, and brandished my sword.

"LET'S GO, MOTHERF***ER!" I screamed, ignoring the shocked looks of mortals and old people. I could've easily killed that son of a whore, but I turned and ran.

_You'd better be inside the godsdamn White House, Perce, _I thought.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was easy to slip in with some lawyers. When I was in, I was glad that I knew the floor plan of the White House so well. I ducked past a couple senators and through a doorway. From the looks of it, I was in the lower dining room.

I quickly went out another door, through the Roosevelt Room, and past the inner hallway into the Oval Office. Luckily no one was inside. I opened one of the windows. "Seaweed Brain," I called. "Give me your hand."

"I can't see your hand."

Whoops. I took off my hat, grabbed Percy's arm, and dragged him inside. He just stood there, gaping at the Oval Office—which I have to admit is pretty amazing, when—

"Jordan, please make sure Malia practices the piano at 2:00, and that Sasha's at tennis at the same time. Oh, and Bo needs a haircut so if you could just…"

Crap! I jammed my hat on my head just as the door opened, and the president walked in. I stood frozen as he stopped right in front of me, looking around the room in confusion.

"Do you smell that?"

_Oh, f***,_ I couldn't help thinking. The perfume. I'm no Aphrodite girl, it's just I literally ran into a woman who smelled like she took a bath in it. It must've rubbed off on me.

"No, sir," the man in black said.

The president shrugged, then went to sit at his desk and do president things. Jordan, the man, stood at his side, looking very Secret Service.

I crouched by Percy, who was hiding behind one of the couches. "How should we play this?" I whispered in his ear.

He jumped. "Gods, Wise Girl. Um, get rid of the Secret Service first."

"On it."

I got up, then studied the spoon at my side. I guessed breaking a window would be considered a breach. So I chucked it at the glass.

Secret Service immediately moved into action: three of them ran outside, while the other two moved to block the other windows. I tripped one, and turned to take care of the other one, but Percy threw a chair and knocked him out.

I laughed. "Annabeth, take off your hat," Percy said. "That disembodied laugh thing is really creepy."

"Sorry." I stuffed my hat in my pocket.

"Whoa." Percy pushed the president's hand away from the bottom of his desk. "No alarm, please."

"We're not here to kill you, sir," I added. "We just have to tell you something important."

"Oh?" The president's eyebrow shot up. He was surprisingly calm.

Percy nodded. "Sir, my name is—" I elbowed him "—um, better you don't know our names. Anyway, we're demigods. From Camp Half-Blood."

The president looked confused. "Demi what?"

"Gods," I said. "The Greek gods. They always liked to have kids with mortals, right? Well, Heracles, Jason, Theseus, they're all real people. The gods are real."

Thank the gods he was a smart man. "Ah. I see." He took it oddly well.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom," I explained. "Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the seas. He could prove it, but we don't have much time."

"Our point is: don't attack us," Percy told him. "We don't like hurting people. We don't like wars. The last thing we want is to fight you. We're actually on the verge of our own war right now."

"We just want to be normal," I said. "But that's never going to happen, so we try to keep things as safe for everyone as we can."

"We could stand here and explain everything for hours," Percy continued. "But we're kind of on a tight schedule. So—"

"Stay out of our way," I interrupted. "We've got to save your world and ours, and it'd be nice if we didn't have to fight you through it all."

"What she said," Percy agreed.

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" ROAR.

I closed my eyes. "Godsdammit, why does he have to go screaming our names whenever we do anything illegal?"

"Sorry, sir," Percy said. "We're going to have to break your window."

"Wha—?"

I ran and rammed into the window backwards, shifting from a cannonball to a dive, then rolling to my feet, ignoring the glass. "TONY, WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled. "I KIND OF JUST CALLED A BUNCH OF RANDOM PEOPLE!"

"WHAT! YOU—" I dodged the huge tail coming my way, smashing into Percy. "Ow!" He pushed me out of the way of the hydra's rampage. We hit the grass with two thumps.

"Dammit," he growled, rolling off me. "What is the point of this distraction?"

"Nothing," I said, craning my neck to see how Tony was doing. "Creating a distraction was a distraction to make sure he didn't ruin everything."

"Great."

"GUYS? HELP?"

"Great," I echoed. I jumped up, rolled to avoid the tail, and threw my knife into the hydra's heart. It erupted in gold dust.

"You couldn't just do that?" Percy said to Tony.

"Hey, it's my first day as diversion coordinator, all right?"

I blew my hair out of my eyes, sheathing my knife. "Who cares? Let's get out of here before we're arrested or something."

So we ran. We made it as far as the lawn when something caught my eye. I grabbed Percy's arm. "Wait."

He turned. "What?"

I pointed at a picnic table nearby. "Do you see what I see?"

He squinted. "Is that an apple?"

"I think it's Eris's," I confirmed. "Look at it, it's gold."

"Let's go get it then," Tony said, grinning. He went for it—

"Excuse me miss!"

I turned. Gods. It was a guy in a tux, standing near one of those giant weights. A crowd of people was surrounding him, oohing and ahhing.

"I am the Great Houdini II!" he yelled. "Allow me to guess your age, your weight!"

"No thanks," I said, giving him a weird look. "I'm kind of in the middle of some—"

"It'll only be a moment!" The guy seemed desperate. Guess he didn't get paid so much.

"Just let him do his thing, Annabeth," Tony chided, letting go of my elbow. Percy shrugged in agreement.

"Gods," I muttered. "Fine. Make it fast."

He pointed at me, closed his eyes, and shouted, "145 pounds!"

I stared at him for a second. "What? 145—are you CRAZY?"

Fear flashed across his face. "Um, was I too high or too low? There's a three pound margin error."

"I have a knife."

"Annabeth, let's go," Percy murmured. He and Tony grabbed my elbows and dragged me away from him, but when we turned around, he was there again.

"You can't leave," he said, but something about his voice changed.

"Gods, what now?" Tony grumbled.

"I'm guessing—" I was cut off by the Great Houdini II literally bubbling and smoking, shifting shapes until he was a… "—manticore," I finished.

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy groaned. He uncapped Riptide. Tony unsheathed his sword. I pulled my knife.

"Attack plan Persia," I said. They nodded. We'd been training at camp long enough to memorize each and every attack plan listed at the arena. We knew how to work as a team.

Percy and Tony split up, running at the manticore from two separate sides. I ducked past the volley of spikes and ran to the picnic table, where Eris's golden apple of discord was sitting unattended. I stripped off my jacket and reached for it when something slapped my arm.

"Ow!" I reeled, rubbing the red mark.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was sharp. I turned. A young woman was standing next to me, hands on her hips. She was dressed in a white evening gown that hugged her body, right down to the skirt, which had a slit in it to reveal her right leg. Her blonde hair was piled high, tied with what looked like a string of diamonds. Her eyes were gold slits, glaring at me.

"Eris?" I asked.

She straightened, one eyebrow going up. "Ah," her voice went pleasant suddenly. "You are a demigod."

"Yes," I answered cautiously.

Eris pursed her lips, sitting on the picnic bench and crossing her legs. "Who sent you now?"

"Ares," I said.

Eris's expression hardened. "I see." I knew she didn't like that. Eris was violent and, well, a cold bitch, if you wanted to get to the point. If I even touched her apple, she'd probably incinerate me.

"ANNABETH! YOU WANNA HELP US?" Eris's head snapped up to look at Percy and Tony, still fighting the manticore.

I figured I'd been in worse trouble. It was stupid. Probably the only stupid thing I've done. But I took advantage of her distraction. I shoved Eris to the ground, snatched up her apple with my jacket, and ran like Hades was chasing me.

Eris's scream of rage told me she would never forget this insult. But I couldn't focus on that now. Percy and Tony were losing ground. The manticore was winning over. I ran behind it, ran up its back, and plunged my knife into the back of its neck.

"145 pounds MY ASS!" I yelled.

**Thalia's POV**

I whistled as I stepped out of the arena, headed for my tree on Half-Blood Hill. I didn't know why I kept going back there. Well, I did. The whole getting turned into a tree thing made it a special spot for me. My thinking spot.

Everyone had a thinking spot. Percy's was the beach (duh), Nico's was the cemetery in New York City, mine was here. I think even Annabeth had a thinking spot, but I keep forgetting where it is.

Whoosh. "Thalia!"

"Ah!" I jumped at the sound of my name and someone grabbing my arm, out of nowhere. "Nico! What the hell?"

"Something's wrong."

I paused. I could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth. "What?"

In response he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into the shadows, popping out fifteen feet from my tree.

"Gods, Nico!" I yelled, shoving him away. "You know I hate that!"

"Shut up and come on!"

Nico? Telling me to shut up? Brave, but now I was going to have to shock his eyebrows off. But before I could do anything, he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward Half-Blood Hill.

Something was lying near my tree. Even from far away, I recognized the person as Laura from Cabin Four. Why wasn't she moving? Did she fall asleep? Where was Peleus?

But what was more worrying was Rebecca Schweitzer from Apollo, heading toward Laura with her hand stretched out.

Nico and I yelled at the same time.

"REBECCA, DON'T—"

It was too late. Rebecca disappeared in a black hole as soon as her fingers touched Laura's arm, her scream lingering in the air behind her.

As Nico and I reached the top of the hill, we spotted a teenager in black armor standing on the highway, holding Rebecca with a tight grip on her hair, forcing her head back, exposing her neck. His knife hovered near her throat.

"FOR THE ORDER!" the kid shouted, and with one swipe, Rebecca dropped, her blood spilling everywhere. The air shimmered behind them. Next thing I knew, I was staring at an army of every monster in the book—marching right for us.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" I screamed. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" My spear extended and Aegis exploded into full form as a horn sounded in the distance: the camp alarm.

Nico pulled his sword; he was everywhere instantly, shadow-traveling all over the crowd of monsters, taking down as many as he could.

I barely saw my own moves. Monster dust was exploding everywhere I turned. Maybe it was me doing it. I don't remember. I didn't care

Pretty soon I found my spear blocking a sword from cutting my face in half. I snarled at the guy who killed Rebecca. Normally that made kids run for mommy, but this one just frowned down on me.

"Julius Night," I faintly heard him say over the sounds of the battle.

"Thalia Grace," I hissed. I sensed something behind me and kicked it without a second glance. My spear was holding strong, but the pressure was increasing with every second. _If he breaks my spear I'm gonna cut his f***ing arms off_, I thought sourly.

Another horn sounded in the distance, drawing my attention only for a second. That was all Julius needed. He moved so fast that when I think back I can't remember exactly what he did. All I know is I blinked, and I was on my knees, my own spear holding my arms behind my back.

"Too easy," Julius scoffed. I could tell he was ready to completely kill me. Then there was a thwacking sound, like cardboard. An arrow impaled Julius's arm. I took the opportunity to send every bit of electric power I had through him. "AH!"

I gave a momentary thank-you glance to Alice, standing on the hill with the other Hunters. "Retreat!" she shouted.

Nico suddenly appeared next to me. His arm was around me again, then we were both sucked into darkness again. When I opened my eyes, we were standing on Half-Blood Hill, the battle still raging below us.

"They're coming!" someone yelled.

"RETREAT!" someone else screamed.

Tatiana Taylor lurched forward. She threw her hand in the air and shouted, _"Tin prostasia mas!"_

I didn't recognize the words, but they seemed to do the trick. A wave of sheer force pushed the Order's army back three hills, leaving them dazed and confused. Tatiana collapsed.

Alice was pale. "Clarisse, set up a patrol of your strongest fighters _now_. Counselors: emergency meeting."

* * *

The room was unusually silent when Travis and Connor called the meeting to order. I slammed my palm on the table with a loud slap, making everyone jump. "Guys, they killed two of our own! I say this is war!"

Clarisse nodded appreciatively. "It hurts to say it, but I'm with Grace." Our eyes met, and for once we could agree on something: they attacked us, now it was time to kick their asses.

Katie Gardner looked like she was in a trance. "They killed Laura."

"They killed Rebecca too," Will Solace grimly put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "It's okay." He looked at Alice. "I can have some of my siblings collect the bodies now."

"Mine can take a head-count," Elizabeth Bentley volunteered.

"Go," Alice said. "Clarisse?"

"The borders are under control," she said.

Alice looked shaken, but sound. "Nico," she said. "Get Percy. Now."

Nico seemed sleepy, probably from all that shadow-traveling, but he melted away into the shadows at the command.

"Thalia," Alice said. "Give us some cover."

I nodded. I willed the clouds to pass over camp, mist to block the view from our enemy, some light rain to make them miserable.

If the Order wanted war, they sure as hell were going to get one.

* * *

**That went well. So, two dead from the start, memories of an old battle, the Order stronger than ever-can the camp survive it all? Check back to find out...**


	9. Game Plan

**So, Thursday = new chapter for you guys. Last time: the Order made it's first move, now it's time for camp to strike back. But Percy and the gang are still in D.C., right? Will they even survive? And what about that pesky hole in the Underworld? Will they even get a chance to plug it at all? Stop reading my mindless questions if you wanna find out, and look down.**

* * *

**9/**

**Percy's POV**

"Whoo!" Tony yelled, drumming his hands on the dashboard. "That was awesome!"

"You don't look 145 pounds," I told Annabeth again, but her gray eyes flashed at me, letting me know not to go there.

"Percy."

I yelped at the sound of my name, coming literally out of nowhere. Nico di Angelo looked at me sleepily, having slid out of the shadows seconds before. "What?" he yawned.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "What's up?"

Even through his sleepy expression, Nico's face was deathly grim. "It's started."

Before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he grabbed our arms and we were sucked through the shadows.

Man, I hated shadow-traveling. Not as much as Thalia—I heard she once punched Nico in the face when he did it to her as a prank—but still. I guess water and the dark don't mix or something.

Nico collapsed on the floor of the Big House basement, snoring loud enough to make the Hypnos cabin proud. Tony, Annabeth, and I were standing on the Ping Pong table. I had a foot in Clarisse's battle map, which…was now covered in hot chocolate. Whoops.

"We're back," I said.

I was used to shadow-traveling, but I guess Annabeth and Tony weren't. Annabeth fell off the table in dizziness, and Tony threw up on Elizabeth Bentley's shoes.

Clarisse growled at me over her map. Will Solace caught Annabeth. Elizabeth gave Tony a glare that clearly meant he would be paying for her shoes. Connor Stoll had to practically jump on Clarisse's back to keep her from ripping my head off. She clenched her teeth, throwing Connor off her, but before she could do anything—

"Good, Percy, you're here," Alice's voice said from behind me.

I turned and jumped off the table. "What's going on?"

"The Order attacked," Katie Gardner's face was stained with tears.

"Connor, Travis," Alice ordered, looking weary. The Hermes twins called the meeting to order, not that they needed to.

We took our seats. "What about the Order?" I said finally.

"They killed two of our own," Will said, his face darkening.

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

"It doesn't matter right now," Clarisse interrupted. "We have to make plans." There was a unanimous nod in the room.

* * *

"Okay," Annabeth began twenty minutes later, "judging from what everyone's said, the entire Order is here with their entire army. Now, there are thirteen Order members, each one with a special significance. Anastasia Chaldean is the head, excluding Hecate. She of course inherited some magical properties, which is going to set us back a few steps, but we have Tatiana to counter her, so hopefully we'll be good.

"After Anastasia is her second-in-command, Damien Morneau, son of Phobos. Just by looking in his eyes, he can make you see your worst fears, and the next thing you know your head'll be rolling on the ground.

"Then there's Karapet Nychta and Julius Night, daughter of Erebus and son of Nyx, who basically serve the same purpose. They can pull you into oblivion and abandon you there if they wanted. Thankfully, Nico can probably take them both.

"Megan and Michael Morgan are twin sons of Ichnaea, the spirit of tracking. Which means they could find you anywhere on earth if they needed to. Ryan Marshall's next on the food chain, son of Harpocrates, spirit of silence. Ryan is mute, but that won't stop him from chopping your arms off. He hasn't displayed much power to prove it, but he could probably make you mute as well—or even deaf.

"Carissa Johnson is the daughter of Mnemosyne, goddess of memory. Carissa has a photographic memory herself, which means she can memorize your fighting style and beat you at your own game. Sofia Foss is Hyperion's daughter, which makes her almost as bad as an Ares kid.

"After them is Hanna Gonzales, daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams. She can see into your dreams and make you see them whenever she wants. Watch out for her. Then there's Johnny Nickels, son of Glaucus. That gives him a small amount of power over water, but Percy can outmatch him."

I shifted nervously, but nobody noticed.

"Finally there's Eliana Monterey, daughter of Eris, and Jessica Marina, daughter of Khione. Eliana is a cold stone bitch, so she won't hesitate to torture you to death for fun. Luckily we managed to get something she needs, but we'll discuss that later. Jessica obtained the powers of her mom, so she can turn you into an ice block without a second glance. Everyone got it?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Annabeth stepped aside, and Clarisse took her place. "Okay, wimps, here's the game plan: we have twenty-something cabins and roughly a hundred campers. You'll all be split up into teams. Jackson's team has the beach, Alice's has the west border, Chase gets the east, I get the south. The lists are printed on the wall over there." She pointed briefly.

I was a little surprised that I had a team. But then again, I guess since I was positioned at the beach, it wasn't so surprising.

Alice stood up next to Clarisse. "Everyone who can't fight needs to lock themselves down here and barricade the door. And _don't_ for the love of the gods, let anyone in or out, no matter what you hear." There was a moment of dramatic silence as everyone pondered that. "Split up into your teams," Alice called. "Now."

There was a flurry of movement; she and the Hunters trooped to Cabin Eight, Clarisse's team went to Cabin Five, Annabeth's to Cabin Six.

Now all that was left was my team. Already attempting a plan in my mind, I led my own team back to Cabin Three. I looked at each one of them. I had about twenty.

Lily and Brian from Demeter, Sunny, Emily, and Brandon from Apollo, Elijah from Hephaestus, Dolores from Atë, Tony with his siblings Tyler and Alison, Victor from Nike, Juliet, Owen, and Ashley from Athena, Marian Wood from Morpheus, Nico, Natasha and James from Aphrodite, Elle from Hebe, and Natalia Romani from Nemesis.

A pretty good crew. Juliet and Ashley came up to me. Ashley rolled out a map of the beach. "You don't have a plan, do you?" Juliet asked.

I shrugged. "I was working on it."

She sighed. Ashley rolled her eyes. Owen shook his head. "Okay," Juliet said. "Thankfully Elijah has a ship we can use; he found it somewhere in the woods and repaired it, but that's not the point. You, Luna, and Wendy can control the water around the boat to move it, and archers—the Apollo kids and Natasha—can shoot from the prow. Everyone else can fight them off from the beach."

Ashley pointed at the map. "The Order's split up into pairs. We think Johnny Nickels and Jessica Marina were assigned this part of camp."

"Juliet, I got the ship!" Elijah yelled from somewhere I couldn't see.

Ashley rolled up the maps, stuffing them in her pocket. Juliet got up. "Come on. We need a head start if we're going to win this."

**Annabeth's POV**

"Will, Shawn, Maggie, and Madyson, you're positioned at the top of the hills to shoot. Aaron, I want you to make it hail like hell. Marpessa, Gus, Diana, Leena, Eric, make it tangled for them. Everyone else, you're the cavalry. Got it?"

I looked up into the terrified faces of my team. I knew they were scared. They didn't know how to fight a war, except for Will and me, maybe. We'd been in the Battle of Manhattan. I grimaced at the memory.

"We make our advance at daybreak," I decided. "Go back to your cabins and get some sleep. I want you in your armor at the east border by 3:00 am."

Everyone trooped out. I sighed, rubbing my head. "Annabeth?" I looked up. Percy was standing at the door.

"Hi," I said softly. I threw a cautious glance toward my brother Owen, who had his head bent over some papers, but I knew he would be listening if we stayed. I rested a hand on Percy's arm and led him outside, closing the door softly behind me.

When I turned around, I was surprised to have Percy kiss me. I kissed back, but I could tell there was something wrong. "What?" I asked after we pulled away. His eyebrows got all scrunched together. He didn't answer. I shrugged. "Walk with me, then."

I tucked the bundle securely under my arm and walked down the steps of my cabin with Percy closely behind me.

"What is that?" he asked, gesturing to my jacket.

I felt the urge to roll my eyes, but I controlled it. "Eris's apple. I stole it from her, remember?"

"She won't like that."

"Duh," I said, smiling a little.

"…why'd you wrap it up?"

Now I rolled my eyes. "Gods, Seaweed Brain."

"What?" he protested. "You expect me to know?"

"If anyone looks at Eris's apple, they have to have it," I explained. "It's magical. This—" I held up the bundle "—is the reason the Trojan war started. I'm taking it to the Big House. Eris can get it back after the war, if she wants." That's not what I was thinking, though.

The theory is, if you put Eris's apple between friends, they'd kill each other to get it. Between enemies, there would be a war. Thankfully, the magic on the apple had worn off a tiny bit over the thousands of years, so that would only happen if you _touched it_…or, increased the magic a little bit.

_My_ theory was if I could get the apple into the enemy camp, there'd be massive chaos. They'd be weakened. The apple was the key. Now, if I could convince Tatiana to strengthen it—

"Ow!" I reeled back from the doorframe, rubbing my forehead.

Percy doubled over in laughter. "Did you seriously just walk into the doorway?"

I kicked at him, scowling, as I snatched up the bundle I'd dropped. "Shut up." I flicked on the lights. The hall was silent—even with Percy trailing behind me—as I went toward the trapdoor.

I could still hear him shaking with laughter when I reached up for the cord; I elbowed him in the chest as hard as I could, then yanked the cord hard, bringing the fold-out staircase to the ground. "Shut up," I growled, heeling him in the shin to get him to stop. I went up the ladder—to find Summer waiting for us.

"Whoa," Percy said. "Summer, what are you—I mean, your clothes."

Our friend was sheathed in a pearly-white, Greek-style chiton, with gold bangles on her wrist, and a heavy gold necklace around her throat. Her hair was caught up with even more gold; a thin band that glittered in the light.

The Oracle rolled her eyes. "Apollo thinks I should dress traditionally now. It 'preserves my youth'." Her expression clearly stated _Bullshit_.

I peered at her necklace. "Don't tell me that's—"

"Harmonia's necklace?" Summer finished. "Yes. It keeps me young. Its curse is on hiatus or something." But it was clear she didn't believe that.

"Okay, then," I said. "I need a jar."

"Sure," she got up gracefully from her purple chaise, moving to one of the shelves off to the side. A snake-shaped armband caught the light as she moved; its emerald eyes made it seem alive.

She turned around, holding a jar labeled _Apple of the Goddess Eris_ in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at my expression. "I was expecting you."

Percy was going around the room, gaping at all the stuff in the attic. "Gods, is that—I mean, that's Ariadne's string."

"Yes," Summer said.

"It's just sitting up here," Percy said in amazement.

Summer shrugged. ""Everything is up here, if you dig it up." She pointed at a rich, silver-and-gold piece of jewelry hanging on a nail. "Helen of Troy's cuff bracelet—don't touch it, magical properties—Achilles' armor, a twig from the original Daphne, Theseus' sword, Jason's sandals—or, sandal."

"Wow," he said.

"And now, Eris's apple," I said, placing the jar on the shelf.

"Mm-hm," Summer smiled. "I think even Heracles' club is somewhere in here."

"Cool," Percy grinned.

"You're okay, up here," I said questioningly, looking at Summer.

She rolled her eyes again. "Just peachy. Simon's not allowed in the border, and everyone else is in their cabins. Perfectly…perfectly…" Her eyes suddenly went out of focus, glazing over fast.

I frowned. "Summer?" I snapped my fingers under her nose. "Summer, you okay?"

But when she spoke, her voice was different. Lower. Older.

"_Merci, je vous remercie, la fille d'Athene_—Whoa," Summer shook her head. "Whoops."

Percy looked confused. "Um…Summer…"

"Stay out of my head," she muttered. "Sorry. Joan of Arc's been worming her way into my thoughts lately."

"Joan of who?" Percy asked. "I mean—godsdammit."

"Percy, it's okay," Summer laughed. "Just because you ask me a question doesn't mean I always answer in a prophecy. Only if you ask a meaningful question, like _What is my destiny?_ or something."

"Oh," he replied, clearly feeling like an idiot.

"You were just speaking in French," I said. "Why is Joan of Arc trying to talk through you?"

Summer shrugged. "All my past lives are bugging me. Joan, Cassandra, Georgia, Anna, they're pushing to speak out of my mouth."

"Why?"

"_Dozvolete mi da izleze!_ Argh! Dammit! Shut up, Genevra!"

"Um, should we go?" I asked.

Summer looked up in surprise, as if just realizing we were there. "Um, only if you want to—_Puella gravida!_"

"What?" Percy asked.

Summer rubbed her forehead. "Nothing. Yeah, guys should probably leave. You don't want to be around when Julia and Bryn fight for control."

We left her massaging her temples, calling out behind us, "Percy, you'll want to keep a five-foot radius from Annabeth for the next five minutes!"

"What was that about?" Percy wondered as the trapdoor closed behind us.

"I wonder what's happening," I murmured, "if her past selves are fighting for control over her."

"I thought they were dead," he said.

"They are," I answered. "The Oracle's past stays with her until she dies, and even when she does, her voice sticks with whoever the new Oracle is, whispering in her ear."

"Creepy," he remarked.

"Hm." I blinked, suddenly taken over by a wave of nausea. I felt dizzy, but Percy didn't notice. My stomach was churning. What the hell…?

Percy was still asking questions. "What did she mean 'keep a five-foot radius from you'?"

I threw up on his shoes.

**Percy's POV**

"Ugh, sick!" I yelled, reeling back. I forced myself to look away from my feet. I could feel it in my socks…Blech.

She wiped her mouth. "Sorry."

"What was that?"

She shook her head as I put an arm around her. She was clammy. "Nothing," she assured me. "Flu, maybe."

"Then you should be in the basement tomorrow," I suggested, feeling worried. I didn't want her struck down on the field in the morning.

"Percy, just because I might be sick doesn't mean I need to be locked in the Big House like I can't fight," she said, sounding a little sharp. "I'm _fine_." Somehow I knew that was a lie. She pulled back. "I'm going back to my cabin."

I watched as she stalked away from me, her blonde curls shivering in the breeze. What could be wrong with her? Couldn't be the flu. You don't just throw up out of the blue. Hm…

I went back to Cabin Three. It felt empty, even with Alice there. She turned over once when I opened the door, and I knew she was awake. She didn't say anything. I climbed in my own bunk, sighing quietly.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hm...Annabeth, throwing up? Since when does she get sick? Could it be...poisoning? Duh-duh-duhhh! Or, I could be making that up. You never know. And Summer's past lives arguing over her? Weird, but kind of understandable. I mean, how would you feel if you were just a voice of advice in the back of some fifteen-year-old girl's brain?**

**Anyway, I'm hyper, hungry, and bored. Worst combination for me EVER, but great for you, because that might actually mean you get two chapters in one day. (Yay!) I've got a lot saved up for you, you know... (I'm grinning mischievously, you just can't see it.)**


	10. Love and War

**Merry Christmas Eve! So today you're getting 2 chapters: one because it's Friday, one because (duh) it's Christmas Eve! Yay! Happy birthday, Jesus, even though your birthday is technically in April!**

* * *

**10/**

**Annabeth's POV**

The first thing I did when I woke up was run to the bathroom.

I was lying on the floor, breathing in and out, trying not to barf. Sexy, right?

_You're okay,_ I told myself. _Not nauseous anymore. _I started to get up, but my stomach rolled suddenly, and I promptly threw up in the toilet. I fell back, groaning.

A knock came at the door. "Annabeth? Did you just barf?"

"Shut up, Owen," I groaned. "I think I got the flu from Percy, okay?"

"...probably from all those make-out sessions," I heard him say as he left me alone. I rolled my eyes, but that only made me want to vomit again.

Another knock at the door. "Annabeth? Can I come in?"

I groaned again, but I unlocked the door to let my sister Juliet inside. She locked the door behind her, and laid down next to me. We both sighed. "What's up?"

I frowned. "Sick." Why did I feel like I was lying?

Juliet was quiet for a while, then she sighed. "You're not sick."

I turned my head to look at her, confused in my haze of nausea. "What?"

She turned to look at me too. "Come on, Annabeth. You've been throwing up every day at the same time for like four days."

Gods, what was she getting at? My brain swam in a daze of sickness. "I'm slow today, Jules," I said. "Please."

Her eyebrow raised. "Fine." She pressed something in my hand suddenly, then bolted for the door. "Don't freak," she told me. "Just do it, for both of our sakes." Then she was gone.

Confused, I looked slowly down at my hand. No. Juliet was crazy. A pregnancy test? There was no way, right? Well, there was that one time...

_It was dark as I picked my way across the wet agora. The moon shone in a fat, round circle in the night sky. So did the stars. The grass was wet; it seeped through my shoes, all the way to my socks. So much for Vans being water-proof. Oh well. I would've had to throw them out anyway; scorch marks on sneakers don't prove well when your dad sees them._

_My foot caught on something in the dark suddenly, forcing me to catch myself on the side of the house. I swore loudly, then covered my own mouth with one hand. Thank the gods I was invisible._

_The window opened easily, silently. I slid inside, shivering with delight at the warmth._

_Snoring filled the room. Of course. Thank Athena there was only one occupant. I tiptoed over to the bed, slipping into the warm sheets as quietly as possible. The body already occupying the bed stiffened instantly._

"_Annabeth?"_

_I slipped off my hat wordlessly, founding myself once again lost in those hypnotizing sea green eyes. "Hi, Seaweed Brain," I breathed._

"_Hi, Wise Girl." He greeted me with a soft kiss. His hand was warm as he cupped the side of my face. "What are you doing here?"_

_I smiled. "What, I can't see my boyfriend?"_

"_I didn't say that, now did I?" I smiled as he gave me another kiss, pulling me deeper into the sheets with him. We weren't kissing anymore; we were making out. His fingers twisted into my hair. His hand moved up and down my back._

"_Annabeth, Alice could come back any second," he warned as we broke for air._

"_So?" I said in between kisses. "She's won't come back for a while." We continued our make-out session. Suddenly we were both shirtless. I didn't care. His hands slid from my shoulders slowly down to rest on my hips. I shivered. It felt so good to have his hands on me. I pressed myself closer to him. He moaned softly against my lips. My body was on fire. My skin seared wherever he touched me._

_I wrapped my arms around him, my boyfriend. My Seaweed Brain. Perseus Jackson kissed my brain out of my skull, pulling me into sweet, sweet darkness._

But now I stared at the pink stick, waiting, waiting. Waiting for that stupid little pink plus sign to change. Change to _anything_. Anything but _this_. Oh, gods. I dropped the stick, running a hand through my hair. My brain felt frozen. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Juliet? What was I going to tell _Percy? _I sat back.

My brain suddenly whooshed awake, shooting a million steps ahead of my situation. First, lie to Juliet. Second, lie to Percy. I know, I should tell him. But he's a Seaweed Brain, for gods' sake. He wouldn't be able to handle it. So, leave him (I almost cried at the thought of those words). Hide the truth from him, maybe until he/she was old enough to meet his/her father. Maybe.

I shoved the stick in my pocket. #1: lie to my sister. I unlocked the door. My brothers and sisters were all distracted, as usual.

Sophie and Alec were having a 2:00 a.m. Trigonometry contest. Malcolm was teaching the basics of Algebra to one-year old Cadmus St. Cloud, but the kid wasn't paying attention at all. I didn't blame him. Algebra was mediocre compared to Calculus anyway.

Owen was eyeing me suspiciously from the other side of the room, but one glare from me and he went back to writing his quadratic equations. Even little Ashley was up, smiling at me from her bunk, where she was reading Sir _Cumferemce and the Dragon of Pi_.

Juliet appeared in front of me suddenly. "Well?" she demanded in a low voice.

I faked a grin. "Negative," I told her quietly.

She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Awesome. I knew it couldn't be positive, anyway."

BANG. "OW! Godsdammit!" Alec ran over and opened the door, revealing Adam Blair from the Hermes cabin, rubbing a red mark on his forehead.

"Hey, Adam," I said, waving Alec back to Sophie.

"Sorry," he told me sheepishly. "Lost control." He lifted one foot to show me his winged shoe. "Message for you." He held out a scroll.

I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Adam." He gave me a mock salute, then flew away. I rolled open my scroll as soon as my siblings went back to their work. It was written in sloppy Greek, no surprise.

_Annabeth, Meet me at the beach. Got to talk to you. –Percy_

I tapped the message; it dissolved, as designed. I gave one last glance to my cabin before slipping out the door, my heart heavy.

Percy was looking super nervous when I showed up at the beach. The sky was still dark, the stars fading away. Our attack would start soon. He was sitting on a blue blanket in the sand, clutching something tightly in his fist. He looked up at me fearfully as I sat next to him, silent.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he greeted, his voice wavering slightly. My nickname paired with that beautiful grin almost had me in tears. Almost. I stared wordlessly at the sea, lapping gently at the sand, trying to plan my words.

Percy wasn't looking at me, so I didn't expect him to notice my change in behavior. His words came out rushed, nervous, and unsure.

"You know, the only reason I asked you to meet me here is because…the war's starting, and this time the Fates might decide to completely rip us off and kill one of us. So I finally did…this." He took a breath. "I'm sorry it took this long, but I have to tell you something, Wise Girl. I've never told anyone this, except for Tony, and only 'cause he's my second best friend—you know, next to you. Annabeth, you've been my best friend for years. Ever since the first day I met you. Through all our quests, all our adventures, the second Titan war. Through…everything. We've been dating for over three years now." My heart lurched. He remembered how long we'd been together. My eyes pricked. "And I…love you, Annabeth Chase. With everything that I've got. Since forever. For forever."

My words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't say anything.

Percy took a deep breath. "Please say something. " His voice was so scared. So naïve. So adorable.

I looked away. "Percy, I…can't. I'm sorry, but…I'm leaving you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. But it was the right thing, right?

I shot up, ready to run away in tears, but Percy caught my arm. "Wh-what?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice. The fear. "I'm leaving you," I repeated, blinking back tears. "I can't say why, but—"

"What did I do?"

It was so like him, to think it was his fault. His face was starting to crinkle, like a baby's. Mine was too. "You didn't do anything." I looked away from his beautiful face. "It's not you. It's me." Gods, I hated those words. They just popped out of my mouth. I hated movies that said that. And now I said that.

I tore my hand away from him and ran. I went straight for the woods, not caring that monsters lived there.

I sank against a tree, still sobbing. The dryads poked their heads out to look at me sympathetically, but I guess they knew I wanted to be alone, because they disappeared without another glance.

I glared down at my stomach. "Stupid baby," I muttered under my breath. "You made me lose everything."

But I swear on the River Styx something moved inside me. And not in that stupid Twilight-vampire-baby sort of way. (Don't judge me; I only know that because I spent too much time around the Aphrodite cabin—NOT by choice.) I knew that, no matter how much this baby took from me, I would love it, whatever it was.

Why? Because it was his baby. Percy's. Seaweed Brain's. And as long as I had something to do with it, he would never know.

"Ow!" Something flew out of nowhere and landed on me.

"OW! NICO!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" he yelped, rolling off my stomach. He stared at me. "Were you crying?"

"No!" The word slipped out in the wrong tone.

He raised his eyebrows, standing up and turning to go. "Fine, fine." I sighed quietly in relief, but of course that's just when my body decided to throw up again.

"Ugh, gross!" Nico complained.

I wiped my mouth. "Sorry." I sat back, breathing in clean air. I cracked open one eye when I realized Nico was still there. "What?"

He stared at me. "Annabeth, are you…?"

"What?" I glared, daring him to say it. But I couldn't lie to him too. I was too exhausted. I wiped tears away in annoyance. "You felt it, didn't you?"

He nodded. "My dad's the god of the dead. I can sense new life…to an extent."

"Please don't tell Percy," I pleaded.

His eyes widened. "It's Percy's?"

"Who else's would it be?" I demanded.

He held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion. "Gods, crazy hormones! I'm still getting over it, okay?"

I sank back against the tree. "You're not the only one."

He sat with me. "When'd you find out?"

"Around twenty minutes ago," I admitted. "I've been throwing up every morning at the exact same time for three days. The only reason Percy and Tony haven't noticed is 'cause I'm good at keeping secrets."

Silence settled. I shifted nervously. Nico spoke. "So…what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," I said bluntly. "And no, I'm not dropping out of today's raid. Or else he'll find out."

Nico was quiet. "Why don't—"

"Annabeth! Where'd you go? It's time!" Malcolm's voice echoed to us through the trees.

I stood up. "Don't tell anyone or I'll sic Thalia on you," I threatened before I left.

**Percy's POV**

I felt frozen. She was long gone. I hadn't moved an inch. Everything was so cold. I looked down at my hand.

The ring sat there, silver with an emerald flanked by two diamonds. It had cost me my whole stash of drachmas.

"Percy!"

It took me a full minute to register that someone was calling my name. I turned. Tony was running up to me. "Where were you, man? C'mon, we gotta get ready!"

That jerked me back to reality. The war. Right. I got up. Tony was looking at me funny. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. I shoved the ring into my pocket. It was time.

"Seriously," Tony pressed as I started strapping on my armor in the arena. "Something's up."

I caught _her_ eye from across the arena. She looked away immediately. "Nothing's up," I said.

"You can't lie to me," Tony said. "I'm your best friend, man."

I walked past him wordlessly. Nico appeared next to me, hurrying to catch up. I thought I saw Annabeth flash him a deadly look. Weird.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"No," I answered. "But we should get this over with."

Juliet and Ashley were waiting for me at the beach. "The ship is ready," Juliet told me. She picked up Ashley, waiting for me to go first.

The ship was about the size of a common ferry. It was made of shining bronze, engraved with pictures of the gods. The masthead was a woman in a white chiton, looking strangely like the masthead of the Princess Andromeda, except for the face.

"It's Hestia," Juliet informed. "Your patron." **[A/N: I didn't know who to actually put. If you think that's wrong, review saying so and if I get enough on one particular god I'll come back and change it. Promise.]**

I looked at her quickly, but I didn't say anything. Elijah Andrews met me at the prow. "It's all ready," he said. "It rows itself. Cabin Nine programmed it with just about everything. Even an invisibility shield, but you can't use it for long."

"Percy." Brandon, Sunny, Emily, and Natasha were standing behind me, arrow-filled quivers on their backs, bows in hand. "We're ready."

"Good," I said. I had no butterflies in my stomach. I knew how to do this. I didn't like it, but I wasn't so clueless. Not to say I wasn't scared. I was terrified. _Only a fool goes into battle fearless._ Her words.

"Percy, on your command." Emily Archer's voice brought me back.

I cleared my throat. "Take your places." The archers nodded. I went over to the side of the ship. "GUYS!"

Everyone down below shut up and looked at me. I raised my voice. "Does everyone know the game plan?" There was a murmur of "yes". "This won't be easy! They'll have every monster in the book!" They were quiet. Attentive. To me. I was the leader. "But hey! We're demigods! The gods are on our side!"

"Now let's KICK SOME ASS!" Tony yelled, thrusting his sword in the air.

They cheered for us.

"Places!" Juliet shouted.

I willed the water to push the ship off shore. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

"No," Sunny answered.

"But we'll do it if it means keeping everyone safe," Brandon's expression clearly said he was doing it for his girlfriend Priscilla, locked in the Big House basement with a broken leg.

"Bear your arms, whatever that means," I announced. "Keep your girl in mind."

"Oh, I will," I thought I heard Nico mutter.

I'm sure everyone prayed to their parents when the enemy army came into view. Memories of the Battle of Manhattan suddenly flashed into my mind. Hellhounds and telkhines swimming, boats full of dracaenae, empousai, you name it.

I took one last look-around. Sunny, Brandon, and Emily were sitting under the prow, six arrows notched in each bow. Ashley from Cabin Six couldn't have been more than six or seven herself, but she grabbed a bow and ducked down too, giving me a curt nod that was too adult for her age.

"Hey. You're ready, right? No blanking out on us."

Juliet seemed so much like Annabeth in her bronze armor and blonde ponytail I almost called her that. The thought crushed my heart, twisting the knife in it painfully. "Yeah," I croaked. Juliet gave me a funny look, but she turned her attention to the horizon.

Tony elbowed me, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. The enemy cheered suddenly, evilly. Even from how far I was, I could see two kids standing on one of the ships: a girl with white-blonde hair, and a tall boy with shifting armor. Her eyes, somehow seeable, glittered at me.

I uncapped Riptide and thrust it in the air. "FOR OLYMPUS!" I yelled.

My team cheered with me. For a second I felt like I could win this. This was _our_ battle. We were going to kick ass.

I jumped off the ship, landing on the hardened water I wanted. I saw the water freeze a hundred feet ahead, and two people jumped on the ice.

I propelled forward, but was soon met by Johnny Nickels, who was doing the same, and Jessica Marina, riding on a wave of ice.

"Nice to see you again," Jessica commented as her frozen block of arm met Riptide. My blade left a gash in the ice. Ice and sparks flew when we struck.

The campers on the beach had to work like blurs to keep Johnny busy. I wondered absently what their attack was.

"FIRE!" Juliet's voice screamed from behind me.

I threw up a wave of water to keep the sudden volley of arrows from hitting us. But something slammed into my side, shoving me back so far that in about ten seconds I felt something scraping the heels of my Reeboks. I realized Jessica'd gone all ice-block and rammed me so hard I went all the way back to the shore.

I gritted my teeth, shoved her off, and slashed at her, leaving a big gash across her armor. Her face twisted in anger, and she swiped back, giving me a good lick on the cheek—which of course, didn't leave a mark.

I heard someone yell in pain—Tony? Nico? Annabeth? I couldn't tell. For about two seconds my attention was on everyone else. That was all Jessica needed. Her kick to the back of my knee brought me to the ground, my stupid, but instinctive swipe gave her my arm. If I wasn't invulnerable, she would've cut my head off, but I think she didn't know that, because her blade sparked off my neck.

I took advantage of her momentary surprise. I whirled, stole her sword, and gave her a cut across the cheek, then kicked her in the chest and threw her sword like a javelin. It went clean through her hand. She screamed in pain, clutching the wound as it began to freeze over. Her frosty, pale blue eyes glared at me with a murderous glimmer so strong she could've made the Furies proud.

A stabbing sound snapped me awake; I turned to see an armed empousa fall. Tony twirled his sword once, spearing another monster behind him. "I got your back, man," he told me, grinning.

"Thanks." I impaled a dracaena. We nodded at each other, then rejoined the fight.

It felt good to fight. I returned to the water, jumping on a wave like a surfer. I sliced through a couple telkhines, feeling good, then something skidded across my face and I found myself face-to-face with Johnny Nickels.

I readied Riptide. He raised his own sword menacingly. Our eyes were locked, his ready for revenge (for what, I didn't know), mine probably for victory. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. Someone could've whistled the Western theme.

But right about when we were about to strike—

"Johnny!" Jessica was screaming. "RETREAT! THEY HAVE US OUTNUMBERED!"

Johnny glowered at me, but he scooped up Jessica bridal-style, and sank under the waves, probably in a bubble. I gave them an extra push for good measure.

I heard everyone whooping behind me. Nico high-fived me once I got to shore, and Tony and me chest-bumped, yelling, "WHOOO!"

We'd won for once.

Or, at least, this time.

* * *

**Duh, duh, DUHHH! Great surprise for Annabeth, but crappy at the same time. And how could she break up with Percy? I just think that's messed up, and I'm the one that wrote it! On the bright side, at least they managed to fend off the Order...for now.**

**Hey, but, I'll tell you a secret, guys: this whole chapter is basically a huge billboard sign screaming FORESHADOWING! You know, just in case you didn't see it. I have so many surprises in store for you :) And they're all waiting to jump out at you... So, go ahead and press the next button over there , and read on.**


	11. First Raid

**Again, Merry Christmas Eve, and here's your chapter.**

* * *

**11/**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Everyone remember the plan?" I asked.

"Like we could forget," Will Solace scoffed. "We're not that dumb, Chase."

I smiled. My armor clinked as I followed Will out of the tent. "Take your positions!" I shouted.

Will, Shawn Spencer, Madyson Montague, and Maggie Collins went to take their places; one archer on each hill. Everyone else crouched below one of the hills, murmuring to each other. I made a quick head-count. Eighteen. I could use a dozen more of them, but they would have to do.

"Scared?"

"No," I kept my face composed when I answered my brother Malcolm. I moved ahead, pulling my hat out of my pocket. I thought I heard him say something like, "Only a fool goes into battle fearless", but Malcolm wasn't stupid enough to give me my own advice. I ignored him.

"Remember!" I called. "If anyone falls, pull them back behind the lines as best you can! Can't help them if you get wounded too!"

Hayden Marsh came scampering down one of the hills, changing quickly from the shape of an empousa to herself. "They're getting ready," she announced breathlessly. "I barely got out of there."

In case you didn't know, Hayden's mother is Leto, goddess of disguises. That means Hayden can take on whatever appearance she wants at will. I nodded at her. "Good work." She saluted me, then ran off.

"Aaron, Hermione, go," I ordered.

At my command, Aaron, son of Boreas, and Hermione, daughter of Herse **[A/N: The goddess of dew/mist]**, stepped forward and raised their hands. Quickly a heavy mist spread over the camp, making almost impossible to see, and hail the size of tennis balls fell from the clouds Thalia'd already created. We ignored the pings and gongs as they bounced off our armor.

"Marpessa."

The daughter of Persephone waved her hand. Bushes, thorns, vines, every kind of hostile plant you could imagine spread over the terrain, providing good defense and cover.

"Annabeth."

I barely glanced. "What, Nico?"

Nico looked tired, but he took a bite of ambrosia and seemed fine. "Just checking on you. Percy asked me to."

My stomach did a backflip at his name. "I don't need checking on," I snapped.

Nico just looked at me, making me feel guilty suddenly. "Okay," was all he said before shadow-traveling away.

Malcolm studied me. "Something's up with you."

"No," I said shortly. I marched to the line, pulling my knife. I turned to my team: Jake, Leena, Eric, Owen, Malcolm, Hayden, Phoebe, Eddie, Parker, Marpessa, Gus, Diana, Kayla, Jamie, Aaron, Buzz. I raised my voice. "Remember who we're doing this for. Remember who we're fighting against. And maybe we can win this."

I put my hat on my head. "Let's go."

Our plan was simple: wait till Damien and Megan's army was unsuspecting, sneak into their camp, kill as many monsters as we can, and hopefully burn down the whole camp. Hopefully.

It was easy to crawl through the rugged field Marpessa had provided; the bushes and thorny plants moved out of our way silently and slowly. It helped that I was invisible.

I took down the first empousa I saw, followed by a dracaena, then a hellhound. They all exploded into either shadow or dust. A bird cooing behind me; Malcolm's signal to take off my hat.

Of course, it would've been better had I been invisible. But when no one can see you, neither can your teammates. They had to be able to see me or this wouldn't work.

All of us were dressed in camouflage to match the terrain—and the dark. A flash of black appeared next to me as I crept up to the command tent; Eddie Carlyle, son of Hermes, with his flying sneakers.

"Ready?" he whispered under his breath. He held up a lighter.

I shook my head. "Postpone." He looked puzzled, but he turned and made a loud clicking noise. "Wait for me here," I murmured. "I'm going to poke around."

"You have two minutes, then I'm burning this thing to the ground."

I nodded, slipped on my hat, and ducked inside. I found it empty. The floor was strewn with a combination of papers, pillows, and what looked like the pieces of a chair. I didn't have much time. I went over to the desk in the center of the room and started digging through the papers.

Yes! Attack plans, battle maps, tasks for the Order, messages from and to Hecate, exactly what we needed. I did an invisible fist pump.

"Hey, hurry up in there," Eddie's voice snapped at me from outside. "I'm lighting it up in here in three seconds."

I agreed silently; I grabbed as many papers as possible and ran out the door, hissing, "Now!"

Eddie flicked open the lighter, grinning in that son-of-Hermes way. Pretty soon flames were eating away at the command tent. Eddie whooped.

I sliced through a couple of empousai. "We have to move!"

"YOU!"

I whirled around, my hat falling off my head, just in time to block Damien Morneau's sword from cutting me in half with a wild, pure instinctive, slice.

He snarled down on me. "You little bitch. I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Go to Tartarus, Damien," I snapped. He only smirked. Our blades clashed. I heard a scream somewhere as the Order's camp caught up in flames, starting with the command tent. That only seemed to make him angrier. His strikes got fiercer, harsher, more precise. It made me scared…but not just for me.

Even without looking I knew he was using his Phobos-inherited powers through his eyes. If I looked into the glowing red eyes, I knew I would be sucked into whatever nightmare he imagined for me.

My hands shook as the pressure on my knife increased. I forced myself to focus on anything but his eyes. His nose? Flared with fury. Forehead? Wrinkled with concentration. Teeth? Bared.

He growled suddenly, shoving against my knife so hard I skidded back; I could feel the heels of my Vans scraping against the sand. So much for keeping those.

Eddie and Malcolm ran over, swords ready, to help me, but I shot them my signature Athena-kid glare. "No!" I yelled. "He's mine."

Damien's mouth curled into a disgusting sneer. "Bring it on, bird."

"Shut up and fight me, you British bastard."

I don't know how long I fought Damien off. I got plenty of wounds: a gash on my shoulder, a cut on my cheek, a pretty bad rib fracture from his knee in my chest. I got in some pretty good licks too, but I was losing.

The thought drove me harder; no daughter of Athena can afford to lose. Not when she can do something about it. Of course, that was only a thought.

Only when Damien broke that fractured rib did I fall, and NOT willingly. I would've gotten back up, but his foot on my back shoved my face into the mud.

The air was thinning; somehow the fires were still burning. My team was fanning it, killing any dracaenae, empousai, etc. before any of them could put out the flames. Eddie and Malcolm were nowhere to be seen. I wished I'd let them help me.

The literal pressure on me was too much. I was getting scared that it would actually break my spine or something.

"DAMIEN!" I recognized the voice of Megan Morgan from a tent away, fighting off Aaron, Marpessa, and Parker at the same time. "We have to MOVE! We're going down!"

"Almost finished, here, love!" How did he keep that slimy British voice on him?

Anger surged through me, increased tenfold by the company of adrenaline. My life was starting to _suck_. First I get pregnant (I still get nauseous when I think about that), then I break my boyfriend's heart, doing so to my own in the process, and now this evil, slimy, British, DISGUSTING son of a f***ing BITCH was going to kill me. _I am not doing this anymore._ No. F***ing. Way.

I shoved my knife clean through his calf, somehow ignoring the sharp pain in my chest as I jumped up, and punched him in the face as hard as I possibly could, even harder than when I broke Connor Stoll's nose a couple years back.

I felt something crack; two things. My hand, check. Damien's face? Hopefully check. I could hear someone yelling at me to retreat, we'd done enough, we were going to screw it all up if we stayed any longer, but my fist connecting with Damien's face felt so good I went one better: I grabbed the nearest object and stabbed him in the chest with it.

"Annabeth, LET'S GO!" It took me a second to register Eddie's voice. Then a pair of arms circled around me and jerked me into the air. I yelled.

"What?" he was flying me back toward the lines. "No thank you?"

The pain got to me then; my seeping cuts, my broken ribs, my fractured-possibly-also-broken hand. My head lolled, my eyelids dropped, and I drifted off into black.

**Thalia's POV**

I growled. Gods, I wished I was on Annabeth's team. It would be so much easier to work. But _nooooo_, I got stuck with Clarisse La Poo. Grr.

We butted heads over _everything_. Who the archers were, where we should charge, should we burn down the camp, or just kill everyone there, should we save our strength or go at it like a crazed bull, what should we have for lunch? It was enough to drive anyone insane. Lucky I'm superior intellectually. I think.

Katie Gardner tugged on my arm; something surprising, 'cause she'd never had the guts to talk to me before. Still, she shrunk as Clarisse and I both rounded on her.

"Thalia, Clarisse, stop," she insisted. "We need to focus. Nico's just dropped by; the other raids have already started."

"As much as it hurts to say it," Clarisse growled, "Demeter kid's right."

I eyed her, but I silently agreed. "Fine."

After lots more arguing, dodging spears, burning eyebrows, and accidentally knocking Katie Gardner unconscious (earning us a promising glare from Travis Stoll), we finally came up with a plan: take no prisoners.

I'm not one for killing—I mean, only with monsters, and that doesn't even count as killing. But the Order had already murdered Laura and Rebecca in cold blood. Right in front of me. And who knows who else they're killing now? They weren't going to get away with this.

I stood next to my tree. Peleus sat there, ever alert, his eyes flicking everywhere at once, steam blowing out his nose like a warning. Our eyes met. Suddenly I knew he was thinking firmly: he would guard my tree even if it meant him dying. He promised.

I stared down into his eyes very seriously. "Keep that promise." From the look in the yellow orbs, he agreed with me.

I had to do one last thing before Clarisse made the charge. I placed my hand on my tree, feeling a surge of energy as my palm connected with the bark. I breathed in, with my eyes closed, like I could inhale more of the delicious power.

"You better get your butt over to HTV and watch this battle, Dad," I muttered. Then I joined my team for battle.

Clarisse stood on one of the hills, decked out in armor, holding her spear high. She let out something like a war cry, then charged down into the Order camp, which raised arms to mutilate her. The cavalry followed after her. The shouts and clangs of the sudden battle sounded impressive in the early morning, but I knew we would have to work hard to even stand a chance.

I hovered near my tree, my spear extending from my Mace can and Aegis spiraling from my bracelet. I thrust my spear in the air, enjoying the thunder almost too much. Lightning struck. I felt more of that adrenaline-like power surging through me. I felt supreme.

I fried a Laistrygonian giant to a crisp on the spot, the familiar crackling smell of ozone sharpening my senses even more. I must've looked pretty amazing or something, because someone in the battle yelled, "GO THALIA!" Connor, maybe Travis.

I rammed into the fight.

Looking back, I can't remember exactly what I did. All I _can_ remember is being shocked at myself. I mean, I know I'm awesome (everyone does—or SHOULD), but this was different.

Empousai lost their freaky legs. Dracaenae heads rolled. Hellhounds melted into shadow.

Everything I saw was pretty much a blur. If I got wounded at all, I didn't notice. I was so focused my brain eventually went into autopilot. Slash, dodge, flip, duck, stab, it went on and on, almost like a dance.

I was vaguely aware of my teammates around me, fighting (basically) for their lives. I might've saved a few people.

Next thing I knew, I found myself back-to-back with Clarisse, her yelling in my ear bringing me back to earth: "Grace! She's getting too strong! GO!"

Without thinking I ducked past her, destroyed a few more monsters, and tackled the evil magical bitch turning people into dogs.

I shocked her so hard she had a momentary seizure. But somehow that didn't stop her. Her eyes—even the whites—were completely black when she turned to glare at me. Her hand glowed suddenly, and a beam of energy shot towards me.

It seemed cheesy, like a bad video game, but I threw my hand out at the same time. Lightning erupted from my palm, crashing into the black with an explosion of sound.

Again, it's a blur, but the last thing I remember is flying backwards fifteen feet, crashing into some people behind me, and watching with pleasure as Anastasia did the same.

**Alice's POV**

Bethany's bird call echoed toward us.

Eleanor's eyes flashed to mine; we both knew that sound. The pitch signaled that the predators were already creeping through the trees. Hunters were trained to send each other signals and messages with complex animal sounds. I myself haven't learned the entire system—yet.

Marie's hunting knife knocking on the tree bark, almost exactly like a woodpecker's beak, told us the intruders were on the west side of the woods. The pitch of the knocking changed; Marie's question. _Attack when?_

I held my hand up, waiting. The Hunters were poised in the trees, all of us. Bethany, Eleanor, Marie, Spencer, Mina, Lisa, Molly, Tina, Lauren, and so on. Nico di Angelo had shadow-traveled to check on us ten minutes ago. According to him, all the other raids had begun. Only ours was waiting.

Eleanor tapped out a message on my knee: _How long? Getting restless._

It took me a few moments to understand the Morse code. But I tapped back slowly: _Wait. We need surprise on our side._

_The plan could change. The Fates are restless.._

_I know._

I had my hand raised. I knew the Hunters were jumpy, almost as ADHD as me. They were eager to leap into the fight. They were getting impatient. But, like I said, we needed the element of surprise.

A sudden flash of movement captured my attention: a hiss, the flick of a reptilian tail. My hand dropped.

**Miranda's POV**

I felt like I was at a million places at once. Too many people were hurt. I had Annabeth Chase with multiple broken bones, Thalia Grace covered in cuts, Shawn Spencer with an arrow through his shoulder, a non-English-speaking Hunter with a chunk of leg cut out of her, and Jake Mason with blunt head trauma. And that wasn't even half of it.

I picked up the Hunter's chart. "Brandi, how are you feeling?"

"_Laat me hier uit! Ik moet weer terug naar de strijd!" _

"Uh-huh. Mark, go take care of her."

"Take Shawn," Mark said as we switched places.

"He stabilized?"

"Yeah."

"Crap," I groaned. "Means he's awake."

I went over to my brother. His blonde hair was a mess. His hands were tied down to his bed; he was still struggling to get up. His shoulder was patched up around the arrow. "Took ya so long?" he groaned. "Take this godsdamn thing outta my _gamimeno_ shoulder!"

"Language, lil bro!" I scolded, smacking the back of his head.

"OW! Somebody call the cops! Assault!"

I laughed. "Stop complaining!"

"Only if you stop—_not_—getting this thing out!" Shawn glared at me, eyeing my hand as I stuck a needle in his IV. "Randy, don't you dare put…" He blinked slowly. "…put me…under."

I ruffled his hair. "Don't move, bro."

"F***…you…Sis…" He dropped off.

"Hey, Miranda! Come fix me!" I groaned. Thalia was awake.

She eyed me as I ran over. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing much," I grinned. "Except now I have to save _you_."

"Shut up," she growled. "I'm not dying."

"Not yet," I clarified. "What's up?"

"This," she grimaced, pulling away the gauze on her stomach.

"Okay!" I pressed the gauze back, mopping up the wave of blood with the sheets. "I'll stitch that for you—"

"Miranda! Miranda!" The door banged open, and a crowd of people crashed into the infirmary, with seven-year-old Ashley Richmond on a gurney and my sister Hannah performing CPR.

"Casey, take Thalia!" I yelled. "What do we got?"

Hannah blew her hair out of her face. "Pulse is jumpy, 120 at a tweaked rate, BP of 90 over 55, GCF 12, shattered radius, fractured tib-fib, possible bruised spinal cord, infection of venom—"

"—kind?"

"Hydra—"

"—okay, grab the saline from the back, ice it, Boone, drop an NP line. Move, move, move!" I shoved Hannah out of the way, jumped on the gurney, and took over CPR. "Stay with us, Ash," I muttered.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Annabeth Chase was awake, trying to get to us, but Nico di Angelo was holding her back. _Thank you._

"I don't know," I murmured. "She's got multiple traumas—"

Boone appeared. "Miranda, I got it—"

"Good," I snatched the bag of saline. "Ashley, your spinal cord's been bruised. I'm gonna have to put you in hypothermia to stop the swelling."

Ashley's gray eyes stared up at me in confusion. "Hypothermia," she muttered, blinking hard while I jabbed an IV into the crook of her arm. "Medical journal, July 25—Damn, that's COLD!" she yelled.

"Sorry," I said. "It's gonna get worse before it gets better. Just tell me if you start getting sleepy."

"Miranda, don't let her die!" Annabeth shouted, still trying to reach me. Nico literally picked her up and threw her back down on her bed. I held in a laugh.

"She's not going anywhere on my watch!" I yelled. Ashley started crying. "I know, I know," I said through my teeth. "I'm sorry." Her head whipped around for no reason. I grabbed her hand to get her to stop. "Hey, I'm literally running ice water through your veins, okay? Try not to move so much."

"Miranda! Brandi!"

I turned. "BOONE! Take over!" I let my brother take my place and ran over to Brandi the Hunter, having a serious seizure. "Hannah, grab some restraints!" Brandi's eyes were going through what looked like REM. I shone a flashlight on them, frowned, and prodded her stomach.

"What is it?" Joe grunted, shooting Brandi a glare as she punched him in the face.

"Hot belly," I breathed. "Joe, go prep an ER. _Now._"

He looked at me in surprise. "Randy, we don't _have_ an ER."

"Go make one!"

He ran off, yelling, "Tracey! Glenn!"

"Hang in there, Brandi," I said under my breath.

A hand clenched my arm suddenly. "What?" I snapped.

"Where's Thalia?"

"Nico, this is not the time!"

"Seriously, Miranda!"

I pointed furiously at Thalia's bed. "Now get out of my way!" He vanished. "Gods!" I swore. "Joe! Scalpel! I'm doing it now!"

I caught the scalpel my brother threw. "Sorry, Brandi." I made an incision in the left side of her belly, ignoring her shout of pain. "Whoa! Suction!" Blood flooded the surgical field. Joe stuck in the tube.

"Okay," I swiped my hand across my forehead. "Where's all this bleeding coming from?"

"Appendix?" Joe suggested.

"Can't be," I muttered. "Spleen?"

"No, the bleeding's localized…" Joe trailed off. Brandi's monitor beeped rapidly; the warning siren started wailing at me to hurry up. I rushed to stop the bleeding. I pulled aside her appendix and—

"Crap," I growled. "Torn vena cava."

"Crap," Joe echoed. "Stitch her up?"

"Gonna have to," I said. I blinked. "Okay, let's do this." I closed my eyes and wiped my forehead.

"Clamp."

* * *

**There you are. Annabeth's attack was successful (of course, no one expected anything less from a daughter of Athena), but painful, Thalia's was definitely awesome, and so on. The bit on Miranda Bowman was pretty random, and slightly pointless, except I just wanted you guys to see the damage that's really happening during this, because, I don't know about you, but it's usually difficult to assess.**

**You can count on two more chapters tomorrow (as a present from me), so all you have to do is be patient. Right?**


	12. Pointless

**Wow, I can't believe I did this. I completely forgot about giving you guys your chapters. And besides, when you're being hunted down and "eaten" by two 4 year-olds claiming to be dinosaurs on Christmas Day, things like FanFiction kind of slip your mind. Hope you'll forgive me; here are your chapters.**

* * *

**12/**

**Tony's POV**

I popped a soda. Perce and me were sitting on the roof of my cabin—since the beach was off limits for now. The agora down below was empty. The raids were over now. Most people were in the infirmary, getting treated by the Apollo cabin.

I'd considered going in there to bug Miranda Bowman, head healer, for a while, but I got discouraged when I saw how run-down she was.

I grimaced as I moved my shoulder. One of those vampire chicks had smacked me with her broken spear and it was still sore. Percy, of course, was fine. I leaned back despite the pain. I glanced at him.

"So," I said, sipping the Coke. "What's up with you?"

"Huh?" He looked at me funny.

I raised my eyebrows, feeling pretty good that I could do that, 'cause normally that's for _smart_ people (cough, Annabeth, cough). "Dude, something's up your ass. I'm your bestie, man. Just tell me."

All of a sudden, Percy shrank. And not like turn into a fairy shrank, or scared shrank, or therapist shrink. His shoulders slumped, his eyes got sad, his face lapsed into exhaustion. He looked…wrong. "We broke up."

I blinked. It took me a full two minutes to completely process those three words. Broke up? Percy and Annabeth? Annabeth and Percy? The Aphrodite cabin's Percabeth? The duo no one saw without each other? No. Way.

"I think the universe just tilted, Perce," blurted out of my mouth.

Percy's fists clenched. "This isn't a joke, Tony." The words were clipped and cold. It was a warning sign: Don't make another smart-ass joke or he'll kick your butt.

Percy never talked to me like that. We're besties, homies, BFF's. Whatever you wanna call it, we're it. He's my right hand man, and I'm his. He always laughs at every punch line I tell, even when it's about Annabeth—he laughs in front of her, too.

I hesitated before I opened my mouth. _Land mines, tread carefully._ "Sorry, Perce. You know me. I'm a clown."

He didn't smile, like he usually would. He turned away. "I told her exactly how I feel." His expression turned sad. He fingered something absently—a ring, I think. "She just sat there. Then she took off."

"Did she say anything?" I couldn't help asking the question.

He laughed bitterly. "'It's not you, it's me'," he recited. Sarcasm oozed from the sentence.

I made a face. "She get that from a movie? Was it like _Date Night_ or something? 'Cause—"

"_It's not a joke!_ Stop making jokes about everything that comes your way! That's what you always do! She's _everything_ to me, Tony! Don't expect me to sit here and let you crack _puns_ about her—a _real_ best friend wouldn't say that. He wouldn't say _anything_." He was shouting at me. Then he was gone, dropping off the roof and running out of sight.

I sat there, frozen. He was right.

The truth is, I didn't have much of a life. My mom's a drunk (big surprise). Sorry. Was. She OD'd on crack or something after my dad left. (Another shocker.) That left me to the system.

It was hell there. I remember keeping to myself in dark corners, trying to get away from the smell of weed or the high teens going on crazy rampages.

It was rare I'd get stuck with a good family at all—mostly they were just old moms who needed something to love. But when they found out I wasn't something they _could _love—much less handle—they stopped trying to get me to eat cookies and milk with them or riding bikes or having picnics. That's usually the point where I ran away. Of course, they'd just hunt me down and stuff me into the next foster house. It was never a good one.

Through those years, I found out that humor is like a shield. You crack the funniest jokes, and even the baddest gangsters'll keep you around just for laughs. You can use a bad pun to cover up whatever bad feelings you're having—guilt, depression, dread, defeat, it all works.

That is, until it comes back to bite you in the ass. And that's exactly what happened in my life.

The time when I met Jasie, I was with the only family who actually gave a crap about me—a woman named Asia, her husband Chase, and their daughter Amina. Asia was always patient with me, for a change, even when I broke stuff on purpose or locked Amina outside at four a.m. Chase treated me like a real son, playing catch and downing sodas. Amina forgave me for every screw-up I made, and she even gave me advice on homework and girls.

Of course it all went away. The Fates kind of hate me, as Percy would say. If you ask me, though, I'd say the Fates hate the world. I mean, just look at what they've done to people.

My phone buzzed.

New Text Message

Unknown

Automatically I pressed View Now, thinking it was probably Penelope or Travis or Connor or something.

There were only three words.

_Be strong. xoxo._

**Jasie's POV**

I watched his lips curve into a smile when he looked down at my message. His eyes flicked around him, like he was looking for me.

That was painful. I wanted to tear my hair out. Couldn't he feel his hair moving? The cool pressure on his cheek? See the girl sitting next to him? It was all me.

I could sit there forever, watching him. And not in a creepy stalker way, like you'd think. I just…couldn't stay away. Literally. It was like I was attached to him by an invisible string—one that wouldn't break, even if I tried. But I didn't try.

The way his nose crinkled when he laughed, when his violet eyes twinkled at his own jokes, his expression right before he did something stupid, it all made my non-beating heart melt. But of course—

"Tony, wanna help me?"

Both of our heads snapped up. It was _her_. What was her name? Penelope? Damn her. If I had any blood left I'm pretty sure I would've turned red trying not to jump on her. Too bad I would go right through her.

But Tony's face brightened slightly. "Sure, Penny. I'm coming." She shifted the baby in her arms, waiting patiently. Her expression was knowing.

He scrambled to his feet. "Miss you," I heard him whisper as he dropped to the ground.

He was gone before I could try to say anything.

I watched him walk off with the two of them. They looked happy. Like a family, kind of. His family.

I'm sure that if I was alive, I would've cried, but deep down I knew he was getting over me…so he could love her. Maybe he would be happier that way. He definitely looked like it. Too bad we were never meant to be. Too bad I died.

So, yeah, mortals, I'm dead as a doornail. Whoop-diddily-doo.

You're probably thinking: _the dead don't think—they probably don't even have brains_, right? Well, like my mamma used to say: "Just 'cause I talk slow dun't mean I'm stupid." 'Course I _think_.

Being a ghost—or dead, or whatever—sucks. Big time. In my book, it's one of the worst things that could happen to a person. I mean seriously, when you're dead, you might as well be invisible. Like, forever. You have to hang around a bunch of other boring dead kids in the lovely place called the Underworld.

It's a huge downer.

The worst part? Your death haunts you all the time.

Mine definitely does.

* * *

Now, dying is no walk in the park.

I remember hearing Ronnie getting ripped to pieces, Tony dragging me by the hand, telling me I couldn't save him. Someone pulling me down by my hair, then two points of intense, searing pain in my neck, like someone was injecting poison in me with two needles.

I felt myself going limp, a tugging sensation at my numb throat, Tony screaming my name, something hot and wet spilling down the front of my shirt.

Then it all went black.

I felt like I was floating. I realized I wasn't alone. A man, curly-haired, blue-eyed, and dressed in a toga, stood beside me. The white wings on his sandals fluttered weakly.

"Hi, Dad."

My own voice sounded strange to me, like I was speaking a different language.

The man—Hermes—smiled sadly. "Time to go." He held out a hand, palm up.

I didn't want to go. I would rather have stayed. Stayed alive. But I took my father's hand.

"I know."

When I could see again, the warmth and security of Dad's hand was gone. All that was left in my palm was a coin—thick, uneven, and pure gold, the size of a girl's scout cookie. I clenched it in my fist.

I was standing at the bank of a river. The water was black, swirling around evilly, carrying tattered dolls, broken picture frames, and ripped diplomas, like some messed-up whirlpool of tossed dreams.

"Next victims!"

The voice was cold and cruel, laughing at its own sick joke. I turned to see the owner, maybe to kick him, or just to yell.

Honestly, the guy looked like the Grim Reaper. Tall, black cloak, oozing death. Instead of a scythe, though, he held an oar.

Four people, pale and blank, filed past him, into a tiny rickety boat that didn't look like it could hold a freakin bird, much less four "victims" and Grim over there.

"One more," he commanded.

No people came forward.

Without thinking I took a step closer. The movement was small, but Grim's head immediately flashed to me, a long hand extending from his cloak, palm up, waiting impatiently.

I realized he was staring greedily at my giant cookie-coin.

I dropped it in the skeletal, needle-like fingers, bleached white with time, ducking past him and into the boat.

Grim cast it so hard I fell into the only seat, between a shuddering little girl and a feeble old man that looked like skin and bones.

"It's so cold."

The six of us had been sitting in dead silence (no pun intended) for the past few seconds, but the little voice made me jump a foot in the air. I turned slightly to see the girl shivering next to me, her face white and her lips blue.

"What?" I managed.

She blinked, and I noticed her eyelashes were frosted with snowflakes. Her hair was incrusted with ice. "It's so cold," she repeated. "Can't—Get—Warm." She shook her head violently; her hair whipped my arm, leaving cold trails of water on my skin.

I edged away from her as she mumbled "Cold" over and over. My heart jumped into my throat as the boat shuddered and scraped onto the bank.

I was off Grim's ferry in seconds, his chilling, "Can't escape death, girlie" raising goose bumps on my skin.

I focused on the scene in front of me: There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Grim.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

My ADHD made me impatient. There was no way I could make it through the slow ones without setting a ghoul on fire or something. So I took the EZ DEATH line.

As soon as I stepped through, a whoosh of dry air went past me, and I was standing in a field. That's it. Just a giant meadow that didn't have an end, filled with dry, brown grass and black poplar trees.

People stood scattered all over the field, staring off into space blankly. They weren't moving.

"Depressing, isn't it?"

The cool, emotionless voice made me realize someone was standing next to me. A boy, around my age, with sandy hair and hawkish features.

"I'm Zach," he added.

"Jasie," I said when I remembered he was waiting for an answer. "I'm…" I hesitated. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I don't know why I asked. I knew the answer. I guess I just needed someone to say it. Out loud. To confirm it.

"We all are." Zach waved stiffly at the blackened field. "Welcome to the Asphodel Fields." There was a pause of silence, then he said, "This is Andrew." He gestured to a boy in front of me who definitely wasn't there before.

Andrew was literally a kid. He looked about eleven years old, with big, blank gray eyes and disheveled blonde hair. "Hello," he stated dully.

"And Sara," Zach pointed at a girl next to Andrew who'd also appeared out of thin air. Sara was thin and tall, with straight brown hair and a permanent frown.

"Are you a demigod too?" she questioned in a dead voice.

"I…think so," I said.

"Hermes," Andrew supplied, studying me with his dead gray eyes.

"Andrew's a son of Athena," Zach said. "I'm a son of Apollo, and Sara's a daughter of Hephaestus."

"How did you…you know, die?" The question blurted from my mouth without my permission.

The three of them immediately got more serious, as if that was possible. Zach had his arms folded across his chest. "The Battle of Manhattan," he admitted sourly, turning and shifting his shirt to display the ugly set of bullet holes in his side.

Andrew's face was completely expressionless, but his mouth was a set, thin line. "Got pushed off a cliff."

Sara's frown somehow got deeper. "Construction site."

"You?" Zach tacked on sharply.

I wrinkled my forehead. "I'm not exactly sure." Weird. I couldn't remember.

"Did you forget it?" Sara asked. "It's okay if you did."

"All the dead do," Zach agreed.

I told them what I _could_ remember. They looked even more somber than ever when I was finished.

"You were killed by Caterina," Andrew told me.

"The empousa," Sara said.

"Servant of Hecate, goddess of magic," Zach concluded. The three of them shivered at the sound of the name. A cold wind blew past us, whipping our hair, chilling me even more than I thought possible.

"Zach, stop saying her name," Sara snapped, harshness shooting into her flat voice. "You know I hate that."

"I'm not scared of her."

"Names have power," Andrew explained over their arguing, sounding slightly bored. "You shouldn't go blurting them." He glanced pointedly at Zach, who glared back.

"I'm not afraid of her," he repeated.

"You were dead before she became a threat," Sara muttered. Her dark eyes studied me almost as intensely as Andrew's. "Don't worry, new girl. It isn't as depressing as it looks."

"But it sucks more," Andrew agreed.

Sara drew her blood-stained windbreaker around her tightly, turning her back on me. "Welcome to hell." She disappeared into the shadows.

Andrew shook his head, but he followed after her. Zach was the last to go.

"Hell welcomes you," he mumbled darkly before vanishing just like the others.

And I was alone.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up, I was immediately unhappy.

"Oh, good you're awake," someone said.

I blinked up at them. "Mark, what the hell did you do to me?"

Mark, son of Apollo, grinned down at me. "Nothing," he said. "Miranda got nervous you'd crack another rib, so she made me put you under."

"Great," I sighed. I looked up, realizing that Mark was staring at me anxiously. "What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"You _know_, don't you?" I frowned. How many more people had to find out?

He nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. I won't tell. None of us will. You're family."

I blinked hard. "Godsdamn, that hurts."

He looked up sharply from his shoes. "What hurts?"

"Everything," I complained. "Where's Ashley?"

He hesitated. A jolt ran through me. I'd been taking care of Ashley since she got to camp. She reminded me of myself. I wasn't too attached—every child of Athena knows better—but I cared about her. She was my sister, after all.

"What's going on, Mark?" I said sternly.

He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Um, well, Miranda put her in hypothermia about an hour back when she first came in, and now she's in surgery."

"Hypothermia?" I repeated.

"Yeah, to reduce the swelling of her spinal cord." Mark chewed his lip. "I'm pretty sure she'll be okay. I'm not that good in healing."

"And she's in surgery with Miranda now?" I asked. My head was kind of foggy, but I was still worried.

Mark looked nervous-er. "Um, no, she's with Hannah. Miranda's doing surgery on that Hunter Brandi right now—" He pointed at the closed curtains of the bed across from me. "She's got hot belly."

I shook my head. "Miranda's doing surgery right now?"

Mark nodded. "Yup. I'm kinda worried about her. She's trying to take care of everyone at once. This morning she already treated your ribs, Thalia's cuts, Shawn's shoulder, Brandi's leg wound, Will's toe, Jake's head, and I think Noah's ass."

My eyebrow rose. "What's wrong with Noah's ass?"

"Arrow in it, I think."

I made a face. Mark shrugged. "I gotta go check on everyone else. We'll kick you out soon enough—we need the beds—but until then, if you want to relieve the pain, press the painkiller button or call Tracey." And Mark was gone.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty's awake," a voice teased.

"Well, well, well," I smiled. "Look who managed to cheat Death."

Nico grinned as he grabbed a chair, turned it backwards, and sat, resting his chin on the back. "Eh, I do it all the time. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said sourly. "But they won't let me out of here yet."

Glenn, another of the Apollo kids, stopped as he walked past my bed, one foot still off the ground. "Nah, you can go," he told me. "We need your bed."

"Yay," I said sarcastically. "Nico, help me." He put my arm around his neck and helped me get up. I couldn't help but think I wished it was Percy helping me instead of Nico, but I didn't say anything. I shouldn't care anymore...right?

"How's it going outside?" I asked.

He caught the implication in my voice. "Haven't seen him. Sorry." We sat against the nearest tree.

"I hate wars," I sighed.

"You ain't the only one, sister."

* * *

**Tony and Percy fighting? A dead girl's point of view? Annabeth accepting help from Nico? What's going on here? You'll find out...next chapter...**

**P.S. Jasie's point of view was particularly pointless, FYI. I thought it would be fun to write. And it was :)**


	13. Fighting

**13/**

**Percy's POV**

I kicked a rock.

Now, I'm not usually the guy to sulk around with his hands in his pockets and glaring at every living thing, but I was just…so damn depressed. Lifeless. Robotic. Like everything I did was mechanical, automatic.

I missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her face, her…_everything_.

A sound drifted over to me, a beautiful, musical laugh that made my head snap up and my eyes widen. It was _her_ laugh. Sure enough, there she was, sitting under a tree near the Big House, her torso wrapped in white bandages, laughing fit to kill.

I squinted to see who she was with.

Anger flared in my chest. Nico? And Annabeth? Together? Laughing? I almost growled.

She seemed to realize I was watching her; her laughter cut off and she turned to stare at me with those wide gray eyes. Nico stopped too, then followed her gaze. A strange expression flashed across his face—guilt? Pity? I didn't stay to find out. I decided to book it.

_You shouldn't care if they're a thing_, an annoying voice at the back of my mind whispered.

_Why not? _I could almost picture the little devil standing on my right shoulder. _You were together for like three years. You have rights, Percy, my man._

_But if they're together, you can't just walk up and ruin it all,_ the angel on my left shoulder told me. _You don't want to be that jerk ex-boyfriend._

_Who. The hell. Cares? _the devil sneered. _She's_ your _girl_. _He's_ your _friend._ _You have the _right_ to beat the crap out of him._

_No! _the angel snapped. _Don't you do anything!_

"Having a self-argument, are we?"

I whirled around to see Summer Todd, sunning herself in a red bikini. I blinked. I hadn't even realized I was at the beach. My surprise quickly changed to annoyance. I scowled. "Why do you always show up when I'm in a social crisis?"

Her eyebrows rose above her Dior sunglasses. "Grouchy much?" She motioned for me to sit. "What's up, Percy?"

I sighed, but I sat. "Don't you know already?"

She inclined her head. "Yes. I suppose that's no surprise."

"Not really," I agreed. "I guess being the Oracle has its perks."

She leaned back on her elbows, turning her face to the sun. "I'm not sure if I've said this, but I don't see everything; it's more like the future mugs me from time to time. I only get glimpses."

I stared at the water, which looked damn good from where I was sitting. "Did you glimpse what happened? I really don't want to relive it."

She pushed her shades up her forehead so it was like a headband. "No, Parker told me."

"What?" I yelped. "How did _she_ know?"

Summer thought about it. "I think she mentioned Lacy told her."

"Who told Lacy?" I demanded.

"Eric." She went on before I could ask anything else. "Katie told Eric, Diana told Katie, and Diana got it from Tyler, who's like this—" she held up her crossed fingers "—with the Stoll twins."

"Dammit," I sighed. I laid back in the sand. "So everyone knows?"

Summer dropped her shades over her eyes and laid next to me. "Yep. Sorry, Percy."

"S'okay," I mumbled. "I guess it was bound to happen."

"Go for a swim," she suggested. "That always makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

I got the feeling she was winking at me from behind her dark glasses, but she was right. Water was bound to take this off my chest.

I dove in. I didn't bother to change—you know, since I never got wet anyway. There was a cloud of white bubbles around me, lasting only for a few seconds before disappearing toward the surface. I breathed in a sigh. Down there, it was a beautiful world of blue and green, swaying plants, bright coral, and the friendliest creatures. The water was cool and silent.

I think that's what I've always liked most about water. The serenity. The peace. The quiet. No crises, no Annabeth, no gods out for my blood. All my cares melted away. Always.

I settled on the reef. A woman's face peeked out at me curiously from a patch of anemone—a Nereid. I was a little surprised to see one; they tend to avoid shore, but before I could move a muscle, the face was gone.

Something buzzed in my pocket (get jealous; water-proof cell phone). I pulled it out. The screen of my phone read:

New Text Message

Annabeth Chase

I didn't bother to open it. I shoved my phone back in my pocket. The water didn't feel so good. That sinking feeling was back in my stomach, the feeling that appeared whenever I thought about something bad, the feeling that made me want to hide under the covers when I was little.

Suddenly I was angry. Not just angry. Furious.

Furious at Annabeth for breaking my heart. Furious at myself for somehow being the cause of that.

My hands clenched into fists.

Furious at Tony for being so happy. Furious at Summer for knowing everything. Furious at Hecate for starting the war.

I saw red. There was a sharp, painful tug in my gut, and suddenly the ground rumbled, so hard the coral reef cracked. The current around me got stronger. I was so surprised, I fell off the reef and rolled—straight for a chasm.

I couldn't stop. Not even when I tried to manipulate the water into holding me back. I was sure I was going to die.

A pair of arms dragged me back. Someone got two fistfuls of my shirt and—I found myself face-to-face with Summer Todd. Her hair was floating around her head like a cloud, her shades gone, her eyes wide open. I couldn't understand her water-muffled screaming, or the words she was frantically mouthing. I formed a bubble over her mouth.

"STOP!" she screamed.

That's when I realized.

The earthquake was _me_.

I slammed my eyes shut, my face screwing up with the effort of my focus. I concentrated to the point of mind-explosion. Then the tugging stopped. The shaking ceased. Summer was still holding me by my shirt, but her grip was slacking. She'd already used up the bubble. She was losing air.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and willed the water to shoot me to shore. I rolled her over the sand, spitting out some seaweed. "Summer? Summer. Wake up." I waited a few seconds. Out cold. "Great," I muttered.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

**Nico's POV**

Annabeth started crying after Percy disappeared.

Instinctively, automatically, I put an arm over her shoulders. I felt…weird. Intimidated. Percy's blazing gaze was more wistful than angry—though believe me, there was _plenty_ of anger—like he wished he were me.

"It's okay," I told Annabeth, spitting her hair out of my mouth. She kept crying. It was wrong to see her all sobby. I was used to seeing her cool, and all business, ready to stab you in the neck with a knife then go to tea or something. I'd never seen her like this.

This war was turning the universe upside down.

Even worse, I felt someone's eyes on us. I looked up. Thalia's eyes. Just what I needed. Her eyes dropped to Annabeth sobbing on me, then back up to my face. I thought I saw sadness in the electric blue—almost like Percy's. Then she was gone too. I was about to shove Annabeth off and go after her but—

Everything went to hell.

The ground started shaking so hard it threw me from the tree, rolling faster and faster until I hit something that turned out to be an unconscious Travis Stoll. I barely had time to register what I was doing when I yanked Travis out of the way, watching, stunned, as a chunk of roof from the Apollo cabin crashed into the ground where we were just laying.

I exhaled a sigh I couldn't hear, thinking maybe I could catch a breath, but the ground around the chunk of roof started forming cracks—then suddenly started caving in on itself.

"Crap!" I was forced to save the Stoll twin again, throwing him over me and jumping up to run, only to lose my balance to the earth and smack my head on a rock. Stars danced in front of my eyes.

I shook my head, spitting dust. It took me a full minute to realize the earthquake was over. It was silent. Too silent. But only for about three seconds.

Then the air was split with moaning. "My leg!" or "Where's Kyle?" or "What the F*** just happened?"

I listened intently. There was no buzzing in my ears. Good. No one was dead.

I sat up, glancing over at Travis. Still out. Like a light bulb. Annabeth was slumped over by Cabin Four, her arms still wrapped around the rail like she needed to hold on to it. Her face was stained with tears.

Katie Gardner was unconscious by the crumbled remains of the agora fountain. Blood trickled down her temple.

"What…happened?" I turned at the sound of the voice. One of the Apollo girls was rubbing the bump on her head with a confused expression. It was already sinking back into her forehead. I snorted internally. Healing powers.

"Earthquake," I said.

She scowled. "I know that."

"Emily, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Go take care of the wounded. I don't think anyone's dead, but _if_ someone is, then drag them over near the Big House. Got it?"

"I'm not _stupid_," she scoffed.

"Then _go_, smart one."

She shot me a glare as hot as her dad's chariot, but she hurried to Katie.

"Nico!"

The sound of someone calling my name was faint, echoing. I turned just in time to get tackled. I landed on my back with an oof, smacking the bruise on the back of my head. "OW!"

"Sorry." The person jumped up, dragging me with them. It was one of the Aphrodite girls, with dirty blonde hair and lavender eyes.

"Gods, what?" I yelled in her face.

The girl—what was her name? Elizabeth?—had a wild look in her eye. "It's Thalia."

A jolt went through me at the name. "Where?" My voice sounded strange. King of…emotionless, which was messed up, since I was feeling _way_ too many things at once.

Elizabeth pointed.

I shadow-traveled there in a second. A sharp tug on my arm made me realize I'd accidentally brought Elizabeth with me—and now she was passed out on the floor. Shadow-traveling has that effect on people.

Only when I saw what happened to Thalia did I notice where I was.

Hera's Cabin.

Thalia had been pinned under a giant stone statue of the queen of the gods. **[A/N: Yes, again, readers of TLO.]** She wasn't moving.

"Thalia," I emphasized, though I knew it was useless. She didn't respond. I pressed my ear to her chest, trying not to feel frantic. The beat there was faint. Then it stopped. Her life force began fading rapidly. I was frozen, for a split second.

"No!" I shouted. I didn't know much about CPR, but I put my hands over her heart and started pumping in a frenzy. "You're not allowed to die, Pinecone Face," I muttered.

I put every bit of power I had over death in my hands—to stop hers. Trying to get it into her body, to get her eyes open again. To hear her voice. To see her beat up some poor newbie.

Don't die. Don't die. Don't die.

I pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth. Don't die. I pumped again. Don't die. I put my lips on hers to breathe for her again. Don't d—why was her tongue in my mouth?

I recoiled, ignoring the will to stay there. "Thalia?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes were just barely open—just electric, glassy blue slits. She looked at me for a fraction of a second.

"You are such a f***ing idiot."

Then she passed out cold.

**Percy's POV**

"She's okay," Miranda Bowman informed me. "Just a minor loss of oxygen."

I noticed Miranda's heart wasn't really in the assessment. Her mind seemed elsewhere, and she had the same expression as all the Athena kids—distant, like she was thinking a million things at once.

I didn't blame her.

My earthquake had caused mass destruction. Miranda's infirmary was bursting at the seams with campers. I think I even saw Thalia in a coma or something. I was a little surprised to see Nico di Angelo with her, clutching her hand. I would've thought him to be near An—I mean _her_, since I guess they were a thing now.

I saw _her_ too. Unconscious, thank the gods. Even though her face was crumpled with pain, she was still breathtaking. Even though she broke me, she still owned my heart. Cheesy as it sounds, its true.

I looked back at Summer. "Sorry," I muttered. I knew she probably didn't hear me, but I didn't care. I would visit her later.

I headed out the door, cringing as I passed Annabeth's bed, feeling more depressed and angry than ever.

"Percy," the voice literally out of nowhere made me jump a foot in the air.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to stop you."

"Huh?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "Percy, where are we?"

Only when she said that did I notice we were standing in the shallow water of the beach. How did I get here so fast?

"Oh."

There was a single beat of silence before she spoke. "It's starting, for you, isn't it?"

I knew what she was talking about without asking. "Yeah. That earthquake," I hesitated, "I think it was me."

"I know." Her expression was sympathetic—exactly what I didn't want. "Father's blessed us."

"Wouldn't exactly call it a blessing," I muttered.

"I know," she said again. "I'm sorry. It'll get so much worse before it gets better. You…you might not survive. Not this time."

"Wow, what a pep talk. I feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

A smile flashed across her face briefly. "Yes, well, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Great," I sighed. "Shoot."

"I'm returning to the Hunt," she said. "I'm not coming back."

I blinked. "What?"

"Brother, I think you heard me." She looked at me sadly. "The Hunters and I will be here until we win this godsdamn war, but after that… You don't need me anymore. This _camp_ doesn't need me anymore. They need you. You're much better at this than I could ever be."

She held up a hand as I started to say something. "And besides, Percy: you never really liked me, anyway, so how can you miss what you never truly had?" Her eyes, exactly like mine, twinkled suddenly with mischief I'd never seen in her. A smirk played on her lips. "I've never really been much of a sister." She winked, then she was gone, in a spray of sea vapor, leaving me stunned.

**Thalia's POV**

"…know when she'll wake up?" A vaguely familiar voice threaded into my brain.

"There's no way of knowing. She's in a coma, smart one. She could come to at any second. And why are you asking me? I'm an archer, not a healer."

"Damn you, Hera," the voice muttered. _Splat._ "OW! What the hell—?"

"Ha-ha! She got you!"

"Shut your pie hole, Shawn! Ugh, gods, this stinks—"

"The only thing the shuts my pie hole is pie," Shawn stated confidently.

"Then stuff some pie down your hole," a new voice snapped. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Nothing—"

Thalia's in a coma, smart asses. Doesn't mean she can't hear you. And since what she's hearing is freaking annoying, the only way she can avoid it is by going deeper into her comatose state. So shut. The hell. Up."

"Don't worry, kid," I muttered. "Built up a tolerance."

I opened my eyes. Three kids were surrounding my bed: Shawn Spencer, son of Apollo, with an arrow stuck through his shoulder, Miranda Bowman, Shawn's sister, head healer, and Nico di Angelo, son of a bitch…and Hades.

"Thalia!" His face lit up when he saw me awake.

"Don't get your hopes up, Dead Boy," I mumbled. "Go off with your girlfriend, will you?"

"What?"

"Nico, get outta here," Miranda snapped. "Thalia's on painkillers, remember? And she just got out of her coma about two minutes ago. She needs rest."

Nico gave me a strange look—wistful, sad, almost. But he melted away into the shadows at Miranda's command.

"Show off," Shawn said darkly.

Miranda rounded on him. "And _you_. Get back to your bed. I'll be by in about an hour to get that thing out of your shoulder."

"_Finally,"_ he whined. "It hurts like _hell_."

"Then go, before I make it hurt like the Kindly Ones are after you." Miranda gave Shawn a glare, and he left.

I was about to thank her, but then she turned around, smiling.

Crap.

After lots of unwanted testing and being probed in several unspeakable places, I finally escaped Miranda's "research".

More like torture, I thought.

Anyway, I let some other sucker take my spot and hightailed it out of there. Now I was walking around camp, bored out of my mind.

Ow! What? Okay, okay, so maybe that's not the exact truth.

Really, I'd like to say I was bored out of my mind. The truth is, I was trying to avoid what was _in_ it.

I hate to admit it, but we were weak. Campers were dropping everywhere I looked. Slumped against trees in exhaustion, nursing jacked limbs, snoring. I seriously wanted to get in on that snoring thing, but I knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. So what was I going to do?

"Hey, Kelp Head."

Percy looked up at me in surprise. "Oh, hi, Pinecone Face." He scooted over as I sat down next to him.

We didn't look at each other. "Being awesome sucks," I sighed.

"I know," he agreed. He looked really depressed. That was scary. He was always so stupidly optimistic.

I sighed loudly. "What's wrong now?"

Immediately he went on the defense. "What? Nothing!"

"Please, little cousin. I may not have feelings, but I can tell when something's up."

He glared at me for a few seconds. "Fine," he grumbled.

I waited. "Well?" I demanded.

"Me and Annabeth broke up."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye when I didn't say anything. I was in complete and utter shock. "Huh?"

"Annabeth dumped me," he mumbled, obviously furious he had to say it again.

"You're pulling my leg."

"No."

"Seriously. How much is she paying you to do this to me?"

"Thalia, I'm NOT KIDDING!"

I held up my hands. "Okay, sorry. It's just…hard to believe."

He sank down again. "I know. I thought…I thought she loved me."

"Percy, everyone thought that." I shook my head. "I can't believe she'd do something like that. It's not like her at all."

"Yeah, and now she's with Nico," he grumbled darkly.

I felt a strange burning in my chest—jealousy? Since when did I get jealous? I cursed myself. "I know."

"I hate that we're doing this," he mumbled. "I don't know why this happened."

I made my decision. "Where is she?"

"Infirmary, probably," he said glumly. "Maybe Cabin Six." He gave me a suspicious glance. "Why?"

"No reason. Just gonna talk some sense into her." I got up and left before he could stop me.

I found Annabeth in Cabin Six, staring at nothing and shoving crackers in her mouth. Crumbs littered her lap. I stared at her, my talking-sense-into-Annabeth speech lost. _How did I not see it earlier?_ It was like a lit-up billboard! _Come on, Thalia!_ I did a mental face-palm.

"Thalia?" she asked, finally noticing I was there. She stared back at me. "What?" she demanded.

"You're pregnant!" I yelled.

"What?" she protested. "N-no!" She laughed and stuttered at the same time.

"You ARE!" I shouted. "You're eating CRACKERS! No one eats crackers for _fun!_ And you've got that happy-glowy-baby thing!"

Her expression wavered. For a second it reminded me of glass—fragile, ever-changing, something you could see right through. She didn't look so sure about the last bit of my announcement. She sank down in exhaustion and depression, covering her face with her hands.

"Fine," she mumbled through her fingers. "I'm…pregnant." She choked out the word.

I waited for a split second to make sure she wasn't looking, then did a fist pump in the air. I knew it! "Well," I said, sitting next to her. "At least this explains why you threw up on Travis Stoll."

She ignored that. "Thals, what am I going to do?" Tears squeezed out her fingers.

"Percy doesn't know, does he?"

Her hands dropped to her lap. She shook her head. "No." She let out a dry, bitter laugh. "He'd do something stupid. He's such a Seaweed Brain." She wiped the tears away from her face like she hated them—which I didn't blame her about.

I wrapped an arm around her. "Agreed. I won't tell." Annabeth was like a little sister to me. I couldn't see her getting a speeding ticket, let alone preggo. I rested my cheek on her head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nico," she mumbled. "And Rabbit."

I smiled briefly at the second name. Kid did me a damn good favor. He wouldn't spill unless he wanted to lose his eyebrows—and a lot more. I frowned when I processed the first one. "Nico knows? That's not bad, isn't he your boyfriend now?"

Annabeth stiffened. "What?" Her voice came out clearer in shock, rather than the muffled, stuffy tones of a depressed pregnant girl who'd been crying. "No! He fell on me and _felt_ it. He was just…there when Percy couldn't be."

I relaxed. "Oh." I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Huh. I wonder…

"You'll be okay," I told her. "I'm with you through this, okay?"

"'Kay," she muttered.

I sat there with her, staring at nothing just like when I found her. I didn't leave. Not even when she fell asleep.


	14. Obstacles

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to catch up on writing chapters so I can give them to you. Anyway, I wanted to address something one of you anonymous readers asked: less cussing. I'm fine either way, I didn't think anyone really cared. I'm just not sure if you want all of it gone, or there's just some that are tolerable. Like "damn" or something. I'll censor the rest with stars like I do with the f word if that's what you want. Let me know, that's what I'll do.**

* * *

**14/**

**Annabeth's POV**

Thank the gods for Thalia. I don't know what I would've done without her there. She went serious and deadly calm when I explained everything to her. She even held me, which the hardcore Thalia Grace I knew would never do to anyone in public (we were in my cabin, but whatever).

I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming.

Not because I remembered drifting off. Not because I recognized the haze of sleep surrounding what I was seeing. Because I'd seen it so many times before.

It never felt like a dream. More like a vision.

People I'd never seen before. Kids. Just kids. But clearly they were demigods. No mortal twelve-year-old would be caught in those situations.

There was only one face that caught my attention, though. The face that always popped up.

A kid, with messy black hair.

A boy who looked exactly like Percy.

His nose, the shape of his mouth, his jaw, his build, even the way he held himself. All Percy's. His eyes ruined the image. Gray, rather than green. Storm clouds instead of sea tides. My eyes, copied perfectly into his face.

It scared me. And not because this boy was like a clone of younger Percy, but because I knew exactly who he was.

_He crouched in a bush, holding a sword that looked suspiciously like Riptide in his hand. He jumped as a voice next to him hissed, "What are you doing? Let's go already!"_

_He glared at the figure, a girl with a braid of black hair and shocking blue eyes. "No, we have to wait for—"_

_The girl huffed loudly, cutting him off. "I hate waiting," she muttered._

"_I know," the boy said knowingly._

"_Hey, I'm back." A second boy appeared next to the first, his purple eyes shining with mischief fit for a Hermes kid._

_The Percy-clone grinned. "Didya go happy tree?"_

"_Bet your ass I did."_

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Gross."_

_A crack broke the silence in the distance. The three kids stiffened. The Percy-clone raised the sword. The girl pulled something from her pocket, and suddenly she was holding a Celestial bronze whip. The second boy twisted the stud in his left ear and held a bow and arrow in his grip._

"_Ready?" the Percy-clone asked in a low voice._

"_Readier than you'll ever be," the girl said crisply. The clone gave her a skeptical look, and she smirked._

"_Born ready, bro," the other boy grinned ear to ear._

_The clone smiled. "Then let's kick ass." The dream went black as the three kids jumped out of the bushes, yelling loud enough to let the world know what they were doing._

_One word echoed in my mind._

_A name._

**Percy's POV**

I was speechless after Thalia left me in the dust. Crap, she was going to screw up everything! I cursed silently, then I sighed. I promised myself I wouldn't get mad like that again. I didn't want another earthquake catastrophe.

I decided to head for the stables instead. Horses were bound to make me feel a _little_ better. At least.

I was one step in the doorway when I heard voices. Instinctively I dived into one of the nearby stalls, thankfully empty of pegasi.

I didn't recognize the voices outside, but I pressed my ear to the wood anyway, straining to hear what they were saying, but I only got bits and pieces.

"…you, for helping me."

"…welcome. I would want to escape too, if Cabin…was following me." The two girls laughed together, sounding strangely false.

The second voice grew serious. "…sure you don't want me to—?"

"No," the first one said firmly. "No."

"Very well." Footsteps thudded quietly in the direction of the door, then stopped, hesitating. I got a glimpse of her through one of the cracks—Tatiana Taylor. I frowned.

She spoke. "Thank you. You're the first person to actually be nice to me." Then she was gone.

I heard a sigh. I stepped out of the stall—to find myself face-to-face with Madyson Montague, daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes got big in surprise. "Percy, I didn't know you were there."

I just looked at her. "What was she talking about?" I almost didn't believe I was asking the question; I'm not the nosy type, and Madyson had never showed any sign of _talking_ to me.

But Madyson's fake, polite expression degraded, showing the sadness and exhaustion underneath. "She…asked me if I wanted her to hide my…my scar." Her hand raised to touch the deep white mark slicing through her face, almost absently.

"Why didn't you?" I couldn't help but asking. ADHD does that to you.

I didn't know Madyson well. I knew she was pretty, like all Cabin Ten girls were, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and straight teeth. I knew she was mauled by the Bronze Dragon before Cabin Nine got ahold of it. I knew she slipped away into the background of depression. But if I knew anything at all, it was she hated that scar.

"A month ago, I would've _begged_ Tatiana to take this away. But it's different now. Everything's changing. Getting attacked taught me more than I could've hoped. Aphrodite's children are always seen as a bunch of shallow, good-looking kids who would glue their noses to their mirrors just to check that their outfit is flawless.

"The truth is, I'm not one of those girls who's gonna stay up all night curling her hair to make sure it's perfect the next day. Not anymore. This stupid flaw left its mark on me in more ways that just physically. I feel like I should be thanking that dragon. Now I know that I don't have to pretend to be a dumb blonde like my sisters. I don't have to be a helpless Aphrodite girl.

"This," she touched the scar again, "this reminds me every day that I'm a warrior. A fighter. Just as good as any of you. It's proof of that. And I'm gonna wear that proof, proudly. And I'm not gonna let anything stop me."

_Drama queen,_ all the horses in the room thought at the same time. I agreed, somewhat. That whole speech came kind of out of nowhere, like she'd been waiting to say it, but didn't have anyone to say it to. Until me.

But I couldn't help thinking she had a point.

**Thalia's POV**

"Yo, Thalia!"

I turned, annoyed, to see Connor Stoll crouching in front of me, hands on his knees, panting. "What?"

"Damn, you're fast," he hacked out.

"What?" I repeated.

He straightened, pulling a pen and pad out of his pocket. "I'm on scout duty for today," he explained. "I need a statement from you."

"What—no!" I said. "I'm not getting sucked into your new stupid fad!"

Connor looked offended. "It's not stupid."

"Connor, it's kind of stupid."

He frowned quickly, but looked down at his pad. "Okay, question one: there's a rumor going around about Annabeth. Care to confirm or deny?"

I sighed. Normally I'd punch Connor and walk away, but I should stop whatever they're doing, right? "Lay it on me," I said, already regretting it.

He grinned. "Is it true Annabeth's pregnant?"

_Two Minutes Later…_

I left Connor by the Nike cabin with a broken nose, fuming. How did Connor know? There were only three people who figured out about Annabeth's…condition. Wait, no, four. Connor, me, Mark, Nico.

Connor wouldn't open his mouth or he'd lose his tongue (now). He knew better than to mess with me. Mark was already terrified of me (something I take great pride in), so he wouldn't—didn't—squeal. And _I _definitely didn't do it.

That only left…

**Nico's POV**

I was just sitting in my cabin, eating cookies, minding my own business, when footsteps thundered up the porch and the door banged open.

"You little WEASEL!"

I whirled around to find myself glaring into the blazing, electric blue eyes of Thalia Grace. She didn't give me a chance to process what was going on.

"You pathetic, tiny, slimy bastard!" she yelled in my face.

I shoved a random sock in her mouth in a weak attempt to get her to shut up. "What the HELL?" I demanded.

She spat the sock in my face. "You narced on Annabeth, you prick, don't play dumb!" She went on to rant, but I didn't bother to listen to her Greek/English curses.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"YOU told the Stolls about her getting knocked up!" she snarled.

"And why in the name of Hades would I want to do that?"

"Because you're a rat-faced, two-headed, scrawny, ****SUCKER!"

"Look who's talking!" I shouted back. "You're a cold stone B****!"

"ME? I'M a b****?" Our faces were an inch apart. Her eyes were boring into my head, obviously analyzing the multiple, painful ways to take me down. I didn't care.

"Yeah," I retorted. "You. Are. A. B****."

"Call me a b**** _one more time._" Her voice was cold and deadly.

"B***."

She slapped me. It stung from her added electric current. We glared daggers at each other with for about three seconds. Then I was kissing her, her fingers in my hair, my hands around her waist, pulling her closer and closer.

I picked her up and slammed her on the top of my nightstand, knocking everything to the floor with a crash neither of us cared about. She hitched her legs around me.

Her breath was hot in my mouth. Her lips were sweet and soft. Our tongues fought for control. I felt like I was on fire. She pulled her shirt over her head and ripped mine off. We kept making out.

By the time the knocking at the door threatened to break it down, I was all for letting it. There was no way I was gonna unglue myself from Thalia.

"NICO!" someone screamed. "GET OUT AND FIGHT!"

I ripped myself away. "What, Will?"

Will Solace's voice was drowned out by the sudden explosion of fire and screams. "—UNDER ATTACK! Get your lazy ass out here NOW!"

"Go, dumbass!" Thalia whisper-yelled. Gods, she looked so beautiful. I gave her a quick kiss, yanked on a t-shirt, grabbed my sword, and sprinted out the door, barreling into Will as I went.

"Talk to me," I said.

"Greek fire," he panted. "Blew Cabin Fifteen to bits."

"Anybody dead?"

"No. Hypnos kids sleepwalked out of there five minutes before it happened."

"Typical," I muttered. "Where'd they attack from?"

He paused to shoot an arrow into the distance. "The west," he answered. "Almost decapitated Peleus."

"Anything else?"

"The forest's on fire."

That I could see clear as day. Nymphs were going crazy trying to put it out.

"And the Hermes cabin."

Big surprise there. Will and I were getting towards Half-Blood Hill now. The fight there was _intense_.

"Ready?"

**Percy's POV**

I don't even remember what happened. I was just minding my own business when Summer's voice screamed, "PERCY! RUN!"

I whirled around—but not towards her. I found myself staring Anastasia herself in the face. She had me pinned to the ground before I could even register her presence.

A few of the braver campers drew swords and moved to decapitate her, but she waved her hand, and an invisible force kept them back.

"You," I hissed.

"Me," she said sweetly. "Lovely to see you again, sweetie."

"Wish I could say the same," I snarled.

She pouted. "Aw, don't be upset, Percy. We're not here for you, anyway." Her face didn't waver, but her eyes tightened. "We're here for my _dear sister_."

That thought threw me for a second. Tatiana?

"Yes," she answered. Damn, I didn't realize I'd said that out loud. "Do you know where she is?"

"No," I told her.

Her lips curled back over her teeth. "Perseus, where is Tatiana Taylor?" The words were cold, dangerous, and deadly. There was no escaping the question.

"I have no idea," I said.

The look on her face was businesslike, but I saw the anger boiling underneath. "Fine. Jessica!"

The white-haired girl moved from behind Anastasia. She gave me a smile behind her blue-tinted lips. "Sorry." She blew on me. Mist drifted from her mouth, slow and creeping, but when it hit me it wasn't like that awesome fan-blown stuff at Universal Studios or in Vegas. It was _damn_ cold, so much that it burned like f***ing hell. I wanted to scream.

Next thing I knew, I couldn't move. I felt like I was staring through the glass at the aquarium—everything was blurred, every noise muffled. But I could still make out Anastasia smiling sweetly at me through the barrier. She mouthed the word _Sorry_, blew a kiss, and walked off, waving her hand.

That's when the cold registered. When I realized what had just happened.

Jessica Marina had encased me in a huge block of ice.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up alone to the sound of someone screaming.

I jumped up and ran outside. I grabbed a passing teenager's arm—someone who only later I would remember as Apollo, the sun god. But I didn't register that.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"It's Percy," he answered. "He—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I took off running. A crowd of kids were gathered at beach, in the middle of a riot. They pounded on an invisible barrier keeping them back; magic. I started forward, but a hand on my arm grabbed my attention.

I forced myself to look. _"What?"_

Nico di Angelo looked taken aback at my sharp tone, but he didn't let go when I tried to run. "Annabeth, I don't think you want to see—"

"See what?" I demanded frantically.

A collective gasp rose from the crowd of campers. They suddenly went silent. Nico's hand tightened around my arm. I had a second-long battle with myself. I didn't want to look—something could be wrong. So wrong. But I had to see. I turned.

A scream ripped out of my throat without my permission. No one seemed to hear. Nico caught me as I crumpled to the ground. I crushed a hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming more. Tears were staining my face again, but I didn't close my eyes, like I wanted to. I couldn't look away.

Percy. Completely sealed in ice.

Could he breathe? Was he dead? Was there a chance to save him? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? The countless questions and speculative answers threatened to blow my mind. Until one, final conclusion rested alone.

It's all my fault.

Fury followed the pain and quickly took over. I saw red. I was slightly aware of Nico holding me. I knew I could break his grip with a few, well-aimed jabs. I knew pressure points well.

My gaze sharpened—focused on her. Blowing Percy a kiss through the ice? _B****._ How dare she. So evil. So cruel. _Her_ fault, just as much as it was mine.

I don't know what I would've done.

Punch Nico in the groin, sprint for Anastasia, and slice her motherf***ing head off with my knife, maybe.

I didn't get a chance.

A figure broke from the frozen crowd, passed right through Anastasia's invisible barrier, and slammed into her, tackling her into the sand.

At first no one did anything. We just watched, dumbstruck, as Tatiana Taylor choked her sister with both hands. The Order was the first to move.

Damien Morneau lunged. Tatiana didn't even look at him. She threw out a hand, holding him in a Darth Vader chokehold for a few seconds before tossing him aside like a doll.

The rest of them moved too, but Tatiana waved her hand, and a ring of sheer force threw the entire Order into the water.

Even from where Nico and I were standing, I could see Anastasia's eyes flashing with pure rage. A ball of fire slammed Tatiana twenty feet back. She was on her feet in a second.

"Nice to see you, little sister!" Anastasia shouted. "I didn't think you survived that present Mother sent you!"

Tatiana fumed. "Can it, you cow! Are we gonna do this, or what?"

In response Anastasia shifted into a battle stance. Something black streaked to her feet—her hellish dog, Xander. Time seemed frozen for a fraction of a second. Then they began, their moves so fast I almost couldn't see them.

Anastasia made the first attack, a streak of deadly black zooming straight for Tatiana's face. Instead it arched around her, turned purple, and flew back towards Anastasia. She bended back in a matrix move, but the shot still grazed her shoulder, bloodying her armor.

She sneered and snapped something in a language I didn't recognize—a command. Xander streaked for Tatiana, only to get snagged by the throat viciously. She squeezed him until he exploded into black dust.

Anastasia shrieked.

Tatiana blew the glittering dust at her—in midair it turned into a volley of bullets. She traced an oval in front of her just in time to stop the bullets, morphing them instead into a missile and shooting back.

The missile changed into a roaring tiger. The tiger exploded into a flock of birds with bronze talons. Time slowed as Tatiana grabbed one of the birds and the rest vaporized. A flash of gold left her hand and hit Anastasia straight in the chest, burying itself to the hilt.

"You will never be my sister," Tatiana hissed. She stamped her foot; the ground opened under Anastasia, and the daughter of Hecate fell through the cracks without even a scream.

No one moved. No one breathed.

I threw up. Then I passed out.

I had one of those dreams again. The same kids. The same kinds of situations. The same boy.

_He was lying cheek-down in the middle of a highway. He opened his eyes, seeming to understand what happened. He stumbled over to the remains of a totaled Porsche. A familiar woman was inside, out cold from a bloody bruise at her temple. I knew her, but I couldn't place my finger on who she was._

_The boy froze suddenly. He turned slowly, his eyes widening in fear. I wanted to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't. My dream wouldn't let me. Someone called a name I couldn't make out._

_Something skidded to the ground at the boy's feet—a pen. He picked it up in long, slender fingers. And clicked it to life._

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up!"

I bolted upright. "What happened?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

Thalia frowned. "You fainted."

It took me a second to process that. "I did?" I ran a hand through my sweaty, matted hair. I was lying in a dark room with barely any light, Thalia standing next to me.

Her expression told me yes. "Nico came and got me," she explained. "You're in his cabin."

"Yeah, so treat it right," Nico walked out of the shadows.

I managed a smile. "I'll treat it better than you." I noted the sufficient damage to the room.

"Shut up," they said together. They exchanged stricken glances over my confused one, and Nico cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, we're going to the council meeting," he told me. He cut me off as I opened my mouth. "You're staying here."

"What?" I complained. "But—"

The look Thalia gave me was one she almost never used—commanding, composed, hard. The face that belonged to the cold, hardened leader I'd known so long ago. There was no questioning it. No disobeying it. You either surrendered to it, or suffered. I knew that well.

I drew my knees up to my chest. "Fine," I grumbled. "I'll stay here."

Thalia's expression didn't change, but Nico's was relieved, like he really didn't want to make me stay here. "Good. We'll be back soon."

A plan was already sketching itself in my mind before they reached the door. I waited until their footsteps retreated, then jumped out of the bunk, slapped on my hat, and slipped after them.

It was easy to catch up to them. Even easier to silently fall into step with them. Harder not to eavesdrop.

"…she won't, like, blow up my cabin, right?" Nico asked Thalia.

Thalia shrugged. "Not if you didn't make her angry."

"Did I make her angry?"

"Probably."

He breathed out. "Great."

Silence. Then, "Nico, we have to talk."

"Mm? Oh, you mean about the kiss?"

That last word almost stopped me in my tracks. Kiss? Nico? Thalia? Together? Sounded strange no matter how I thought about it.

"Way to be discreet, Death Boy."

"And you assume I know what discreet means." Pause. "I do like you, Thalia. Whatever you might be thinking."

"I know."

I knew that was Thalia's way of saying "I do too". I hoped Nico would get it; for some reason, I could see Nico and Thalia together. And I kind of wanted it, for both of them. Ever since Bianca died, Nico had been acting extremely isolated from the rest of the world. Same with Thalia, since...Luke.

Everyone looked exhausted when I slipped in behind Thalia and Nico. Most of the counselors were asleep on the Ping-Pong table. Malcolm had my spot. Percy's was empty. I stepped into a corner silently.

"This…Council is called to order," Connor yawned.

"At 10:05 pm, July 3, 2013," Travis finished, then went back to sleep with his head in Katie Gardner's lap. She didn't seem so upset about it.

"How's the defrosting going?" Alice asked tiredly.

Elijah Andrews frowned. "Slow. Percy should be in the infirmary in about an hour completely ice-free."

I mentally sighed in relief.

"Clarisse," Alice sighed.

"Borders secure."

"Miranda?"

"Patients stable."

"Nico?"

"Dead prepared for burial."

That thought seemed to freeze everyone. I wasn't even aware that more had died. I tried to think of who was missing. I couldn't. What was _wrong _with me?

"I think we all know this is far from over," Alice said. "Anastasia has been detained—"

"She'll be back," Tatiana murmured. "She never does seem to die right." Her expression was guilty, like that was her fault. I frowned. Suddenly, while I was looking at her, an idea started forming into my mind. It was perfect.

"Tatiana." Everybody was surprised to hear Madyson Montague, daughter of Aphrodite, speak. All eyes turned to her. "Thank you."

Everyone looked at Tatiana Taylor, half-dead with exhaustion, slumped in a chair with her eyes barely open. Slowly, they began to murmur their thanks too. Even I did, but no one heard me.

"We should sleep on it," Alice suggested. "Go back to your cabins. Clarisse, keep your cabinmates on patrol. Miranda, if you're too tired, have Hannah take over. Nico, have the funeral pyre ready by tomorrow morning."

Everyone left the room in a slow, single-file line of depression. Tatiana was the last to leave the room.

I ran to catch up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tatiana."

She jumped. "Who's there?" Whoops. Forgot I was invisible. I took off my hat. She relaxed. "Oh, it's you." Under her polite, platonic expression I sensed doubt; I'd never talked to her before.

"I need your help."

* * *

**Ahem. Why would Annabeth, who'd never spoken a word to Tatiana, need her help? Is that encounter with Madyson Montague completely and totally pointless (probably, outside of a personal request, but there was some-correction: A LOT-of foreshadowing in that...)? What was Annabeth's dream about (cough, obviousness, cough)? Oh, and how did I not say this first: Nico and Thalia have finally pulled together a chance for Thalico (you are SO welcome, fangirls).**

**Oh, and anyone wondering about Annabeth's dreams? Fifth reviewer gets to know the name of the kid of their choice...**

**Love you all, Alice**


	15. Damages

**Hey, guys, I know I haven't been updating a lot (sorry), I'm just trying to write the chapters fast enough to give them to you, but then I got caught up in a few ideas I think you guys will LOVE, but they're not for this story (cough, yet, cough). I'm overwhelmed with all the ideas I had for this one getting tangled with the ones I mentioned earlier, so it's just a big confusing mess. I managed to finish this one for you, though, so happy New Year, guys. 2011 (and me) gives you a present \/**

* * *

**15/**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary, buried under a mound of blankets—yet still shivering my butt off.

Miranda Bowman and Hannah Duran, daughters of Apollo, hovered over me anxiously, murmuring to each other in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they said. Hell, I couldn't hear anything over the annoying buzzing in my ears.

I blinked hard. My vision was foggy.

Miranda's face suddenly appeared above me. "Percy?" Her voice was muffled. It echoed painfully. "Percy, can you hear me?"

"Mmph," I mumbled.

"Go get more blankets, Hannah." The blonde figure at the end of my bed ran off silently. I felt Miranda's warm hand on my forehead. "Are you cold?"

"Mmph," I muttered again.

"Listen, Percy, you were frozen, okay? We defrosted you an hour ago."

"Miranda, here are the blankets."

"Thanks." Miranda draped me in more electric blankets, and I felt a rush of warmth.

I blinked, clearing the annoying blurriness away. I tried to sit up, but she only pushed me back down. "You're staying here, stupid," she said sternly. "I know that you're used to getting your own way 'cause you're the son of Poseidon, but if you think that now, you've got another thing coming."

Somehow I knew I couldn't argue with her.

"What..." I blinked again. "What time is it?"

She barely glanced up from the machine, her fingers tapping absentmindedly with the beat of the slow beeping for a second before she said, "What?"

I was about to repeat what I said, but Hannah reappeared next to her. "Miranda, the council meeting's about to start," she murmured, flicking a nervous glance at me.

"Council meeting?" I sat up. "I'm going."

Miranda frowned. "No you're not. Hannah, keep him here while I'm gone. I'll be back within the hour." She gave me a warning look, then walked quietly out the door.

Hannah checked the machine Miranda'd left only seconds before. "Your vitals seem okay," she said. I had to strain to hear. Her voice was barely above a murmur.

"When can I leave?" I demanded.

She glanced at me. "I don't have the authority to say. I'm healer-in-training."

I sighed. "Can I at least have some water?"

She sighed, but got up. As soon as her back was turned I bolted for the door. My legs felt like lead, but kind of good in a weird way, like I was using them for the first time in eternity.

"Mark!" Hannah yelled. "Tranq him!"

I had a few seconds to think,_ Huh?_ before something hit my shoulder—and I found myself face-down on the floor, inches from the doorway. I couldn't move a muscle. _Damn,_ I thought. _So close._

Hannah leaned down to look at me, slipping in and out of blurriness. I was already seeing double of her.

"Told you."

* * *

"Percy."

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to talk to her. I could almost feel her rolling her eyes at my choice not to answer. She poked me.

_"Percy."_

"What?" I snapped.

Thalia scowled at my tone. "Just wanted to see if you were awake, grumpy." She grinned. "I heard Hannah had to shoot you."

"Shut up."

She smiled, but it slipped away slowly, like she had just thought about something bad. Suddenly she looked like the old Thalia, the one who used to run with Luke and Annabeth back when they were all runaways. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Should I be worried?" I couldn't help but make a slight joke. If I'd learned anything through my years of knowing Tony, it was that humor could pretty much cure anything. That thought sobered me. Tony.

Thalia chuckled lightly. "Not this time, Kelp Head."

"Yeah?" If it wasn't something pain-related, what could it be? Thalia Grace was definitely not the touchy-feely kind of girl. "Shoot," I said, a little wary.

Her expression suddenly became unreadable. "Well, while you were out the Council decided on a plan." She paused, as if she were correcting herself. "Actually it was Anna who did it-without consulting the Council."

Again, the knife in my heart twisted at the sound of her name. "Is she okay?" I asked hesitantly.

Thalia bit her lip. "She's fine," she assured me. "It's just...the plan she came up with. I'm worried about her."

I raised my eyebrows. "You? Worried? I didn't think that was even possible."

She glared. "Can you be serious?"

Coming from Thalia, that was a warning. I decided to pay attention. "Fine," I said. "What did she do?"

Thalia looked me in the eyes, and I saw in hers that she was telling the truth; she was worried. That wasn't a good sign.

"Remember Eris' apple?"

**Annabeth's POV**

Alice paced back and forth across the wooden floor of the Big House living room, looking tired, but slightly upset.

"What were you thinking?" she asked us.

Tatiana and I exchanged looks.

***flashback***

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tatiana's brown eyes flicked back and forth nervously._

_I knew she probably didn't want to do what I asked her to do. She was still trying desperately to fit in here at camp, because, even though she temporarily sent Anastasia, her own sister, to Tartarus, people still weren't sure they could trust her. She probably knew what we were planning wasn't about to score her any points with the campers._

_"Yes," I said, a little irritated. My plan was pretty much foolproof. She could trust it. She could trust _me_._

_"Okay," she caved easily. "Do you have it?"_

_I unwrapped my jacket to show her Eris' prize possession. The apple glittered in the dim, fading light, and though it was weak, I felt the urge to take it. I shook my head. "Ready?"_

_Tatiana nodded, biting her lip. "Don't look at it," she murmured._

_I closed my eyes. I heard her sigh quietly. I felt the small pressure of her hand on the apple, and heard her muttering in a language I didn't know. Instantly the apple got hotter in my hand._

_"Don't look," she reminded me quietly._

_I squeezed my eyes closed tighter. I stood up and chucked the apple with all my strength and blind aim—right into the Order's west camp._

_"Take THAT, Morneau!"_

***end flashback***

"I was _helping_," I emphasized. Tatiana stayed quiet.

Alice's green eyes were so much like Percy's it hurt to look at them. Instead I dropped my gaze the floor. She put a hand to her forehead. "Well, it's not all bad, I suppose. You did cause considerable damage."

I smiled to myself. Damn right I did. Morneau never saw it coming.

Alice sighed. She stopped pacing, her hand falling to her side. "A week of washing dishes for the both of you," she sighed. Her tone clearly meant we were dismissed.

Tatiana got up immediately to leave. I went more slowly, so I was able to catch Alice's "If we live that long."

That bothered me, and I tried to shake it off, but I knew she was right. I just had my hand stretched out to catch the door Tatiana left swinging when Alice called, "Annabeth."

I paused, turning my head slightly so the left side of my head faced her. My eye caught her knowing, wry expression.

"Be careful."

Her eyes dropped to my torso. _She knew. _The thought brought an immediate scowl to my face. _Damn._ How many more people had to find out before someone besides me blabbed to Percy? My hand clenched on the side of the door, and I left the room without a word.

Of course, I barely stepped out of that mine field when another jumped out at me.

I found Summer Todd waiting for me outside the Big House door.

I breathed a sigh. "Hi, Summer."

Her frown didn't waver. "You're becoming very irresponsible, Annabeth."

"So?" I retorted.

"And angry," she continued. She studied my face. "You have to stop."

I laughed. The sound was so wild, so out of control, it scared me. Summer was right, though it hurt to admit it. What is wrong with me?

I didn't realize I was on the ground until Summer sat beside me.

"You're scared, that's what's wrong with you," she said.

Damn, I didn't think I said that out loud.

Summer didn't look at me. She didn't say anything. I think that's what always made her a good Oracle. She never questioned things, just accepted how they were. Never judged, simply went along with whatever future she saw without bothering to wonder how it would happen, or even stopping to think who that future might hurt. A model spirit of Delphi.

"Yeah?" I said finally. My voice had taken on a bitter tone. "And what exactly am I scared of?"

There was a pause.

Sometimes it surprised me, the way she perceived things. How she knew everything about everything. Sometimes it made me shudder, imagining just how much knowledge Summer Todd held on her shoulders. Sometimes I imagined it as the weight of the sky—which I know _all_ about, trust me—or sometimes I thought of it as a depressing burden, watching the misfortunes and deaths of the people around you but not being able to say a thing.

From Summer's expression, she knew exactly what I was thinking about. But if course she said nothing.

Instead she said, "You're scared of death."

I almost laughed again. Death? "I know death far too well," I said.

She frowned ever so slightly, letting me know she wasn't finished.

"You're not scared of dying, really, or death," she said vaguely. "You're scared of what he can do."

He? Summer was talking in unintelligible riddles again, just like she used to. Did she mean Hades? Thanatos? Or simply dying, just as a noun? I was so deep in trying to untangle her knotted-up sentence I almost didn't catch what she said next.

"Of who he'll take."

My hand flitted to my stomach instinctively. I was sure Summer knew. Knew everything.

Yes, I'm certain she knew all along.

**Tony's POV**

Penelope's hair is like silk.

It's soft, shiny, slips through your fingers like air. Long, too. Almost to her waist. I think that's a trait Demeter kids have. Good hair.

"What are you thinking?"

The question jarred me. My fingers froze in her hair. No one ever wants to know what Tony Staphili is thinking. I'm almost never asked that question; I'm more used to bottling it up inside, keeping it all to myself. So Penelope's out-of-the-blue inquiry had me frowning in confusion.

"I guess..." I began, then hesitated. What was I thinking? I had just decided on the war and was about to say so when I caught the scent of honey. It was _hers_, the one that clung to her clothes, her hair, the air around her. "Jasie," I said immediately, recognizing the smell.

Before I tell you what happened next, let me tell you something about my girlfriend. Penelope is good at hiding pain. Anxiety, anger, frustration, not so much. But she never liked to show hurt. She saw it as a sign of weakness.

So it came as a little bit of a shocker when I was suddenly staring into Penelope's intense brown eyes, filled with hurt and...something like pity. But mostly hurt. You see my fear now, right? If Penelope shows pain/tears, the world might as well explode.

I flinched instantly at the look on her face. "What?"

Her expression rippled, first in surprise, then anger. "'What?'" she repeated my words back to me. "'What?' That's really what you say?"

I pushed myself back from her. "What do you want me to say?" I demanded. "What do you want from me, Penelope?"

Her face crumpled. She jumped to her feet and whirled away, but I caught her hand, almost too easily.

"What?" I said again. "What do you want?"

"I want you to forget about her."

The sentence was only a whisper, but she might as well've slapped me in the face.

Her eyes searched my face for something, then dropped to the ground when they didn't find whatever they were looking for. "See?" she said quietly. "You can't even say anything." She seemed reluctant about it, like all she wanted to do is run, but she raised her eyes to meet mine. "Tony, she's dead. All you're doing is hanging onto her. Your grip's so tight—it's all you're focused on. You barely even look at Cadmus anymore." She hesitated, then added, "Or me."

I tried to get a word in, but she was only taking a breath.

"And even when you're doing nothing, you'll get this look on your face—and I know you're thinking about her. You'll say her name in your sleep, flinch when someone brings her up, and you're actually surprised we're having this conversation right now—like you don't think it's a problem. You're scaring me."

That's when she ran out of steam, stared at a spot over my head. "I just—" she stopped, as if she was correcting what she was about to say. "I just want you to love me."

And I just wanted to say something—anything that would make her feel better. But that was when I realize: there was nothing. No witty joke to ease the tension, no loving sentence to reassure her, not even a denial to solve the whole damn problem. No words at all.

Her hopeful face was suddenly obliterated. I opened my mouth to say the first thing that flew through my clueless mind when Cadmus's crying broke the haze between us. She turned away again, a tear slipping down her cheek, and this time I didn't stop her.

I sat down, long after she'd disappeared inside Cabin Four, my mind reeling. Penelope and I had never had a fight. Not like this. I didn't even know she knew about Jasie.

Jasie...

What Penelope was asking...it was kind of impossible, to me. I almost threw the thought away. But I started to wonder. Was Penelope worth it? Did I love her enough to give up the thing I'd been holding onto for so long? Did I even love her?

Yes, I decided. I did love Penelope. I knew that much, at least. But how much? And at what cost would I get her back?

I bit my lip. _Penelope is all you have left,_ I told myself. _Can't afford to lose her now._

I found her rocking Cadmus in an aimless daze, wiping tears from her face like she hated them.

I was lucky she couldn't hear me over Cadmus's wailing or she probably would've hit me. I grabbed Cadmus from her. "Quiet, you," I told him. He shut up. I put him in his crib.

Penelope looked distressed when I turned to face her. "Tony—"

I kissed her.

"I know you don't want to talk," I said when I pulled back. "But I have to tell you the truth. I will never be able to let go of Jasie completely. She will always be the one to own my heart _first_. I'm pretty sure she still has a piece of it in her fist down in the Underworld."

Her mouth opened, probably to tell me to get to the point, or maybe to leave her alone, but I cut her off. "But what I'm saying is it belongs to you now. You can do whatever you want with it—I probably deserve it. I'm an idiot, Penny, no matter how cliché that sounds. I'm sorry."

I pressed my lips to hers for another second before going for the door, planning to let her think on it. She seemed frozen, and I didn't blame her. But I stopped at the doorstep.

"I love you."

**Nico's POV**

I sat with my head on my knees.

The fight down below hadn't stopped ever since Annabeth threw the apple. They'd all stared at it—monsters and Order members both—for a couple of seconds, then complete chaos. Megan Morgan and Damien Morneau were the first to slash a few monsters out of their way and make a beeline for the little apple, eyes gleaming with what looked like madness. Then it'd turned into a mass riot, which was pretty fun to watch.

For a son of Hades, that is.

"Enjoying the show?"

I turned, expecting Annabeth, or Thalia, but it wasn't either of them. It was a girl I'd never met, but judging from her strange violet eyes and hangover expression, she was from Cabin Twelve. I tried to remember her name. Diana? Allie?

I got it just as she sat down next to me. Alison Bernard. She'd never spoken a word to me before. She was a background person; I remember seeing at the back of the rows at the campfire or amphitheatre. It was weird I even knew her name.

"Guess so," I said finally.

There was a pause, then, "How did you do it?" Alison's eyes were trained on the riot, but her attention was on me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Survive." She pulled her knees up to her chest, looking like a child. "The war, I mean."

Oh. She meant the Battle of Manhattan. The fight with Kronos' army. Blood and weapons and sheer violence. Death. I almost didn't know how to answer. "You just...try," I told her. "There's not much else to war. You try to win. Try to keep the enemy off your back. Try to keep your loved ones safe." Thalia's image popped up in my head as I said that.

Alison didn't say anything for a minute or two. Then she looked at me, her lips turning up in a thin smile. "You're cute, you know."

That jolted me. I looked up at her in mild shock, but really I wasn't surprised. I have that effect on girls.

"Alison!" Someone called her name in the distance.

She got up and dusted off her jeans. She paused before she left, turned halfway to look down at me with a mischievous look on her face. "I bet she thinks that too." Then Alison Bernard was gone in a tiny cloud of dust.

_Weird girl,_ was all I could think. Never said a word to me in all her and my years at camp, then just plops down and blurts out a sentence enough to confuse even _me_.

Who was she talking about? Were there other girls who liked me or something? I tried to think. Natasha from Cabin Ten, Leila from Eleven, Bonnie from Seven. At least, that's what I heard.

Natasha always winked at me. Leila smiled in that Hermes way that means _I'm gonna steal your stuff so you'll pay attention to me. _Bonnie watched me sometimes when I was in the same general area as her and blushed whenever I met her gray-eyed gaze. And Alison was one of them, I guessed. I mean, she did say I was cute.

Then there's Thalia…who drove me nuts, who made me feel clumsy and awkward, who could set me on fire just by looking me up and down. Could she be the one Alison was talking about?

I pressed my hands into the grass, clenching and unclenching the mud/feeble green slivers there.

I didn't know anymore. I felt like I didn't know anything anymore.

The whole world was in chaos. The mortals could now see through the Mist—which had been a side effect of temporarily sucking Hecate's power into the battered little music box a few years back—and there was yet another war, and _Annabeth _was both knocked _and _messed up, and...Thalia's the only thing that really calms me down.

That's right. Thalia. Thalia Grace. Thalia Rowena Grace.

I growled to myself. I even knew her middle name. How did I know that? I recalled a distant memory of Annabeth babbling. Something about Thalia's messed up mother admiring a famous Rowena something… Queen? No, King, that's it. Rowena King.

Ugh, there's another thing. I even care about her _middle name_. Who cares about middle names? Thalia definitely doesn't; she hates hers. I did a mental face-palm. There's yet another subject. I actually _know_ she hates her middle name. Grr.

Only when the ground starts shaking under me do I look down—and realize my hands were glowing with black energy. Again. I gritted my teeth, pushing the almost uncontrollable power down, but it's like trying to plug a hydrant. It keeps bubbling back up endlessly.

By the time I finally forced all of it away and my hands stop glowing, I was panting. I fell back on the hill, hyperventilating.

Damn these new powers.

"Thanks Dad," I muttered.

* * *

**Well, is it the baby hormones, or grief that's making Annabeth act weird? Will Penelope Miller accept Tony's heart-felt apology? Will Nico ever admit out loud that he actually likes Thalia? What other crazy events can I dream up? Check back next time to find out... **


	16. Fear

**Hey, guys, again, so sorry about the delays and irregular updates. I'm drowning in homework (thanks, school), and trying to write this at the same time. I don't know about you, but that's pretty difficult, especially if you've got teachers like mine. Here's your chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual. I'm flailing in the metaphorical water here.**

* * *

**16/**

**Annabeth's POV**

The sky was still dark. Eos, goddess of the dawn, hadn't risen yet to color the sky pink, and neither had Apollo in his chariot. The stars still glittered brightly above. I ran the constellations through my head: Orion, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Castor, Pollux, Ariadne's crown, Scorpius, Cassiopeia…

"Perseus," I whispered, recognizing the pattern. Sadness washed over me, and I closed my eyes. My hand went to my stomach.

I had patrol duty as an extra chore this week. It was really my little sister Ashley's assignment, but she was only seven; I didn't want her so close to the Order. Not after she got infected with hydra poison.

Patrol members had been doubled in an attempt to make sure we didn't get raided again. The Hermes cabin had suffered serious damage from the fire; so had the forest. Lots of the trees were singed black, and tons of dryads were in the infirmary to go along with half of the Hermes kids.

I was supposed to be guarding Thalia's tree with a few of the campers: Shawn Spencer, Emily Archer, and Tony. The rest of the line was supposed to be patrolled by Nicky Petrelli from Ares, Natasha Abel from Aphrodite, and Brian Bush from Demeter. I could see their silhouettes faintly from where I was sitting.

Shawn and Tony were smushing Emily between them, both their heads on her shoulders. If she was awake, she would've shot them, or maybe just pushed them down a hill, but her own head was resting on Tony's while she dozed lightly, so I assumed they were safe.

I refused to sleep. Gods knew I would only dream. And I really didn't need more of those on my back.

I'd only been seeing memories of the past, anyway. Memories I didn't want; ones I'd tried to shove down, bury deep, so not even I could find them. But as it's been said: "Fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we most try to leave behind." In my case, it's Fates, but same concept.

Something butted against my armored shoulder. I whirled, ready to stab it, but I relaxed when I realized what it was. "Sorry, Peleus," I murmured, lowering my knife. I rubbed his scaly head. "Did I wake you?"

The dragon shook his head, almost humanlike. Then he slithered forward to curl up on my lap, his steamed breath drifting like smoke. I scratched under his chin, and he breathed more steam in pleasure.

"Do you think we can make it through this one, Peleus?" I asked softly.

He opened one gold eye to stare at me. His tail flicked.

I took that for a _Maybe_. "What I don't understand is how the Order knew exactly when to attack," I went on quietly. "Do you?"

A steady hiss told me he didn't.

My eyebrows drew together in thought. "They knew that we'd all be repairing," I stared off into the distance, my hand automatically stroking his coppery head. "How would they—" It hit me suddenly. A spy! I slapped a hand to my forehead. How did I not see it? It was so obvious! I cursed.

Another spy…who could it be this time? After Silena, I didn't think anyone would dare go down that path. Someone told the Order exactly when to attack, where to pinpoint the biggest ambushes, which people to isolate. This one was worst than Silena. This person was heartless.

I clenched my fists. I would find out who it was. I was a daughter of Athena. This new mole was costing us lives—and he was going to pay.

"Annabeth?" Tony lifted his head woozily. "Why're ya tryin' to give yourself a brain hemorrhoid?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid when you wake up."

"Shut up, Annie," he yawned, then his head dropped back down, making a clang on Emily's armored shoulder and waking all of them up.

Emily realized they were using her as a pillow and immediately shoved them away. "Get off!"

Shawn yawned so hard I heard his jaw cracked. "Geez, Em, you're such a b****."

"Shawn, unless you want another arrow in you, you'd better shut up," Emily warned. "And this one's not going in your shoulder."

I smiled to myself as they started to bicker. Tony somehow untangled himself from the argument (throwing Shawn to the sharks) and sat down next to me. He grinned. "How's it going, Wise Girl?" I stiffened. He immediately backtracked. "Sorry, I just…got used to that name. I…sorry."

"It's okay," I murmured. "I wanted to hear it again too."

"I just wish _I_ didn't have to say it," he said, shifting back into Tony-mode. "It's weird. No offense."

I laughed. "Whatever Tony."

"So why were you calling yourself stupid?"

That's when I remembered. "Tony! I know why the Order attacks us so precisely!"

"What? How?"

I was about to respond, but Peleus snarled and reared in my lap—and that's when I saw it. Sitting right on my leg, with its eight creepy legs and huge hairy body. I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"What?" Tony yelled.

"Spider!" I screamed. But as soon as Tony crushed it under his foot, there were more—it was like a carpet of gigantic creepy-crawlies, traveling over my feet, up my leg, on my hands. I had a complete breakdown. I screamed bloody murder, swatting aimlessly at the spiders, stomping on as many as I could, but they replaced each other as fast as I could kill them.

Emily screamed suddenly. Shawn let out a yell and tripped backwards over his own feet. "Snakes!" Emily shrieked. She dragged Shawn away from the slithering mass of green serpents. Both of them whipped out their bows, eyes popping with sheer fear, but just as Emily was about to shoot her first arrow, a snake flew from the pile and wrapped itself around her arm. She screamed so loud I thought my ears would explode.

I realized she wasn't the only one screaming. I was still going, automatically slapping at the spider bites all over me. I felt like I was having a heart attack, or a stroke, or a nervous breakdown. I felt dirty. I had to get these things off me.

Tony shouted suddenly. I forced myself to look away from exterminating my skin to see him pinned down by a giant shaggy animal.

In the distance I heard more screaming—Nicky? Natasha? Brian? Maybe all of them. I didn't know. For once, I couldn't think. My brain was shifting into overdrive through the frantic haze of terror.

But somehow, even in the dark, through the spiders, I saw it. A figure creeping towards Thalia's tree.

Without thinking I grabbed the person's ankle. "Help me!" I whimpered. That's when I realized who it was.

Alec Salazar—my own brother—stared down at me, trying to decide whether to save me or not.

"Alec, what are you doing?" a new voice hissed over the screaming of my friends. "We can't take her with us! You know what Anastasia will do!"

"You don't have to remind me! Let's just get the Fleece and go!"

Somehow my brain seized on what they were saying. "You," I gasped. "Spies."

Alec looked at me, chewing his lip the way he does when he's torn between decisions.

"Alec!" Madyson shouted. "Come on!"

And that is the day I learned my big brother Alec was a dirty rotten traitor. He and Madyson made a beeline for the Fleece.

"No," I groaned, but I couldn't reach them.

Suddenly there was a thwacking sound—two of them, like cardboard. Madyson shrieked as the arrow struck her, but she hit the ground and moved no more.

Alec whirled. With a sickening crunch and a scream, the arrow stuck clear through my brother's skull, the tips protruding at each temple, landing him three feet away from Thalia's tree.

I caught a glimpse of my brother's killer just before I blacked out.

The archer was none other than seven-year-old Ashley Richmond, my little sister.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up to see the camp on fire. I leaped out of bed and barreled out the door. I grabbed the nearest kid's arm.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"They broke through the border! The Order's invading!"

_Like hell they're invading,_ I thought as I sprinted for my tree. _If that b**** Anastasia's back, I'm gonna stab her through the neck._ When I got to Half-Blood Hill, I didn't find Anastasia. I found four half-crazed, two dead, kids.

Annabeth was screaming and sobbing in a sea of spiders-crawly, hairy, gigantic spiders, biting and ripping into her skin. Tony Staphili was struggling under the weight of two black panthers on his chest, growling and fighting over which parts they got to eat. Emily Archer and Shawn Spencer were hyperventilating, eyes popping out of their skulls, amid the writhing carpet of snakes around them.

My brain went into autopilot. I dragged Annabeth from the waves of spiders, killed the panthers attacking Staphili, and chopped the snake pile in half. I shook Annabeth's shoulders. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "Annabeth, snap out of it!"

Her whole body was covered in spider bites. She shot awake and shuddered so hard I thought she would break. "Spiders! Alec… Ashley…" she moaned.

I didn't understand. Then I saw that the two bodies were Alec Salazar of Cabin Six, and Madyson Montague of Cabin Ten. Madyson's blue eyes were wide open, but unseeing, thanks to the arrow in her heart. Alec's blood made a sickening red pool over the grass, gushing from the wound in his head. I made myself look away.

But Ashley? Ashley Richmond? What did she have to do with it?

"I killed them," little Ashley's clear, calm voice shocked me. She stood with her bow, face grim. "They were spies."

Then those few fighting-clear seconds were over. I pushed Ashley out of the way and stabbed the empousa behind her, then I attempted to get the three other kids to help.

Staphili was just as traumatized as Annabeth. I tried to get him to get up and fight, but he was practically sucking his thumb. Same with the Apollo kids. Emily was crying her eyes out, and Shawn was rocking back and forth with shock.

"SNAP OUT OF IT GODSDAMMIT!" I yelled, but it didn't do any good. I cursed under my breath.

"They're coming!" someone screamed.

I saw them. A line of thirteen, armor-clad kids, menacing in the flickering light. One shot more flaming arrows into the forest. Another froze satyrs in their tracks. A third impaled nymphs.

I growled. Lightning charged down from the sky and lit up the dark, scattering the damn Order, but I barely left a mark. So I charged the first one. Of course, her sword came up to meet my spear no matter how fast I tried to jab her. She sneered at me with ice-blue eyes. I punched her in the face hard enough that I heard her nose crack.

The blood froze, but it obviously hurt her. Good. I kneed her through her armor, and clinched her in a headlock once she doubled over.

"You're goin' down, b****," I growled. I squeezed harder until she passed out, then I left her to the Ares kids.

As soon as I turned away from her my head was slapped sharply to the side. I felt my cheek; blood stained my fingers. I glared hard at the kid in front of me. I raised my spear. "You wanna fight, rat-face? Or you just gonna stand there?"

I got a punch in the gut for a response, then another one on my bleeding cheek for good measure. I retaliated with a stab in the ribs. I remembered this was the kid who never talked. What was his name? Ricky? Randy? Ryan, that was it.

I charged myself with electricity silently, and when he threw the next punch, I caught it in my own fist, giving him a "shocking surprise." I got him so bad, his eyes vibrated and he dropped.

Of course as soon as one enemy dropped, the Fates dumped another one on me. I found myself face-to-face with a blue-eyed girl who looked like redheaded Rapunzel.

I tried to shock her like I did Ryan, but the girl—whose name was Carissa— was smart;she seemed to memorize exactly how I fought and strike back at my weak points. Pretty soon I found myself losing to her.

She jabbed at my arm; it went completely numb, like a noodle. Then she ducked under my spear and drove her fingers into my side, freezing me. Suddenly I realized she was using pressure points to slowly kill me. I tried to kick her, but she finger-stabbed my leg and it dropped helplessly limp.

Her eyes narrowed. I knew she was getting ready for the kill shot. But just as she was going to jab me in the throat, she choked—and grew a black horn from her chest. Wait, not a horn. A spear.

Carissa coughed blood. The spear retreated. She dropped, and I found Clarisse la Rue standing behind her, wiping her spear clean with a disgusted look.

"Maimer looks out for Mace Can," she told me calmly. Then she charged another Order member.

I realized I couldn't stand still for too long; I speared a couple dracaenae, slashed through a few hellhounds, and fried Clarisse's Order member (which I got a glare for, but I took it as a thank-you).

Suddenly the crowd of fighters—campers and Order—parted for a second. It was like a spotlight shone down from the sky and gave me my answer to keep the Order back.

"Taylor!" I yelled, judo-flipping Michael Morgan away from me. "Pull a rabbit out of a damn hat!"

Tatiana understood. _"Protexter nos!"_ she yelled, but just as a wall of gold materialized in front of us—

"_Contador!"_ a second voice shouted. The golden barrier shattered. A ring of emerald flames etched itself across the grass instead, forcing the crowd of shock-frozen campers back.

A figure in black armor walked directly through the fire, a pale hand raised and glowing. The helmet thudded to the ground, revealing—

"Anastasia," I growled. No one heard me. The apparently risen-from-the-dead/Tartarus daughter of Hecate was glowing with a strange aura as she moved towards Tatiana, a cruel smirk on her face.

I raised my spear, but someone grabbed my arm. "Thalia, you can't attack her. She's got the blessing of Hecate," Nico murmured. I scowled, but I didn't attack.

Anastasia was smiling falsely at Tatiana. "Well, well, well, someone's learned Mother's trade, hasn't she?" She snapped her fingers. Snakes coiled from the dirt and wrapped around Tatiana, like a writhing cocoon up to her chin.

Anastasia noticed Madyson and Alec, still lying by my tree. She pouted. "Someone killed my spies. Was it you, dear?" When Tatiana didn't say anything, she pursed her lips. "Oh, well. Julius!"

Julius Night moved to my tree, probably to take the Fleece, but at that second I didn't really care. That Fleece had brought me back from the dead, and that tree was my home for years. There was no way I was going to let that son of Nyx put his filthy hands on it. I silently sent a bolt of electricity running through the ground (a good conductor) to my tree.

When Julius put his hand on the bark to climb it, he went rigid, convulsed for a couple seconds, then dropped, smoking slightly. I smiled to myself. Anastasia's narrowed eyes zeroed in on me. I raised my spear, shaking off Nico's hand, but Tatiana's voice drew Anastasia's attention before she could turn me into anything.

"You won't get away with this," she said, surprisingly calm.

Anastasia let out a laugh—a high, bubbling peal, like a happy child. "Oh, sweetie, you're so naïve. I've already done it. I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to behead a certain son of Dionysus," she winked, "and then I'm going to burn this camp to the _ground_. And there's nothing _you_ or any of these stupid campers can do about it."

Tatiana met her gaze calmly. "You have a lot of secrets hidden away, Anastasia."

Anastasia's eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on her face, like she was watching a toddler do something funny. "Oh?"

"You came up with pretty good defenses," Tatiana said. "The one in Russia was hard to dodge."

Surprise crossed Anastasia's face. Then it tightened with anger. Her fists clenched, and the snake cocoon squeezed Tatiana harder. "You didn't."

"Viktor was surprisingly easy to convince," Tatiana dared to smile. "It wasn't that hard."

"I killed her," Anastasia was practically boiling with rage. "I slit her throat myself."

Tatiana was the one smirking now. "Well, you won't _believe_ who brought her back."

"What's she talking about?" The slimy British voice announced Damien Morneau even before he pushed his way into ring of flames. "Anastasia, love?"

Anastasia growled under her breath. "An enemy," she hissed through her teeth. "Mother decreed her a traitor. I was the assassinator."

"I know," Tatiana responded.

"Where is she?" Anastasia demanded. "I'll kill her a thousand times if I have to!" She lunged for Tatiana, but Damien grabbed her by the waist.

"Don't do anything rash, love," he said. "_I'll_ kill whoever this girl is if you want it."

"No!" Anastasia hissed. "If anyone's going to kill her, _I'm_ the one who's going to do it! She should've died years ago!"

"Who are you talking about?" Sofia Foss screeched.

"Me."

A gasp went up from the crowd as another figure pushed her way through the campers. Her face was concealed by a blood-red velvet cloak trimmed in gold. A gold sword hung from her waist.

Anastasia went gray. "It can't be."

The girl snapped her fingers. The cocoon concealing Tatiana fell away, showing red tracks all over her arms and throat, as if the snakes had been burning them into her skin. The girl turned her head slightly. "Thank you, sister."

Tatiana bowed her head. "My pleasure."

A war cry broke the strange haze of shock. Megan Morgan charged the cloaked girl from behind, sword raised to behead her, but she froze and choked midway. She fell back with a thud, with the golden hilt of a dagger in her armored chest.

"I'll kill you!" Michael, Megan's twin, bellowed. He, too, ran at the girl, but with a flick of her wrist and a flash of gold, Michael's throat was ripped open in an ugly, jagged, blood-weeping grin reaching from ear to ear. He dropped next to his sister.

"Who are you?" Damien shouted.

The girl reached up with pale hands and lowered her hood, revealing a girl even more beautiful than Anastasia herself, with golden hair and dark blue eyes. Her face was almost exactly the same as Anastasia's.

"Olga," Anastasia whispered.

"It is Irina now," the girl said. Something about her voice was weird. She had an accent. "You cannot use your true name if your little _sestra_ is hunting you, no?"

"Who?" Anastasia looked completely frozen except for her mouth.

"Rasputin," Irina replied. "He _was_ skilled at leading the dead to the realm of the living, was he not? It was the sole reason he was able to survive the assassination attempts." She pulled something from her blouse—a thin chain with a gold ring strung onto it. What was with all this gold?

"He's…"

"Departed now," Irina answered calmly. "How do you think he brought me back if not at his own expense?"

"You're not going to win, Anastasia," Tatiana spoke quietly. "Like I said, you have too many secrets. Too many mistakes."

"My death was the first." Irina's gaze was frosty. "Attempting Tatiana's was the last." The two sisters raised their hands together.

"NO!" Damien shoved Anastasia out of the way. With one final scream and a flash of light, Damien Morneau shattered like ice, scattering across the ground.

Anastasia was gone.

* * *

**This chapter was particularly fun for me to write. I think I covered the whole "terror over spiders" thing pretty well, since I'm terrified of them myself. *shudder* Anyway, I think I did good on Thalia's fighting, and Irina's appearance as well. If you didn't catch it, Irina (whose real name is Olga) is Anastasia and Tatiana's eldest sister. You'll learn more about her in the next chapter. FYI, she's Russian. You'll learn about that too.**

**And about little Ashley? Yes, she's seven. But she's also a daughter of Athena, so that equals HARDCORE right off the bat. She knew Alec and Madyson were double agents, and she knew that before anyone else. She just didn't say anything because she thought she could handle it herself. Yes, by killing them. Not really rational, if you look at it from a normal person's perspective. But it is war, isn't it?**

**Oh, also, when Thalia yells at Tatiana to "pull a rabbit out of a damn hat" she means do magic. I wasn't sure if you guys would get that...**

**Darn, almost forgot. Ahem. Will Anastasia return for more revenge? What's with the weird girl calling herself Irina? Why was the Order after the Golden Fleece? Come back next time to find out...**


	17. When the Dead Walk

**Sup, peoples. Okay, let's get started. I personally think this chapter is flipping awesome. Yes, reviewer john, I think it's time too. Don't worry, everything's according to plan. During this chapter you'll learn all about Irina, the new Hecate sister, and more of the battle, plus some awesome bonus stuff. I'm sorry it took so long, I was super behind, but at least I gave you an extra long chapter, right?**

* * *

**17/**

**Percy's POV**

We were all in the Big House basement. Again. The Order members had vanished, but not without taking six lives with them.

Elizabeth Bentley from Cabin Ten had been killed by Carissa Johnson, daughter of Mnemosyne, before Clarisse la Rue got to her. Leena Greene from Cabin Four was caught in the crossfire and died. Adam Blair from Cabin Eleven was overwhelmed by a crowd of monsters and bled out in the forest. Madyson Montague of Cabin Ten and Alec Salazar of Six were apparently spies for Anastasia, under the threat of killing their families. They were shot by seven-year-old Ashley Richmond, daughter of Athena.

James Bentley, Elizabeth's twin, was shaken and splotchy-faced in his chair. Katie Gardner looked like she would pass out; she'd lost two sisters already. Connor and Travis Stoll weren't making jokes for once. They weren't even grinning. Annabeth was shivering in her spot, covered with spider bites.

Someone had told me she, Tony, Emily Archer, and Shawn Spencer had been assigned to guard Thalia's tree for the night. Anastasia's spies told her who they were, and she sent their worst fears to attack them.

Annabeth had been screaming and crying in a field of spiders. Tony was attacked by panthers. Emily and Shawn had nervous breakdowns trapped in piles of snakes.

Annabeth should've been in the infirmary, but she insisted on coming. Now that she was here, though, she didn't look so good. But then again, she looked great at the same time.

I peeled my eyes away from her, trying to stop the aching of my broken heart. Instead I turned my attention to the meeting.

"Who are you?" Clarisse interrupted Connor, rudely glaring at Tatiana and the red-cloaked girl. She was as pretty as the girls in Cabin Ten, with long gold hair and deep blue eyes.

She regarded Clarisse like gum on the bottom of a shoe. "My true name is Olga," she admitted. "But I prefer Irina. Irina Romanov." She had a thick accent, trilling her R's and pronouncing her W's like V's. Russian?

"I'm sorry, could you explain this whole thing? I'm confused," Katie Gardner said.

Irina began. "I was born in Odessa, in southern Ukraine. I was the eldest, and at the time, the sole daughter of Hecate. I was also her main agent for the world. I received my most urgent mission when I was fourteen years of age. I was to conquer Kiev for my mother; she promised me a position as Prime Minister of Ukraine if completed my quest.

"Anastasia ambushed me just as I reached Kiev. She and our mother had been plotting my downfall since she learned of our plans. They wished her to take my place. She killed me in St. Michael's Cathedral in the year 1996."

"Wait," Miranda Bowman interrupted. "How can you be this young if you were fourteen in 1996?"

Irina looked at Miranda without expression. "I am not young, daughter of Apollo. It is an illusion. I was Hecate's main attendant; she taught me much of her trade."

Miranda scooted away from her, even though she was across the room from her. "Oh."

"What happened?" I asked.

Irina's cold blue gaze made me uncomfortable. "I was brought back from the dead."

"Impossible," Nico scowled.

She gave him a look that was unnecessarily steely. "It is true, son of Hades, my guardian did indeed bring me back from your father's realm."

"How?" Will Solace asked.

"He gave me his life," she answered. She fingered the gold ring around her neck. "A soul for a soul."

"Who?" the Stolls wondered in unison.

Irina frowned slightly. "Rasputin." The whole room blinked at her.

"He was the Romanov's priest," Annabeth piped up weakly. She frowned at everyone's blank expressions. "The Romanovs were the royalty of Russia in the 1800s. They had four daughters and one son; Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei. They were—" She cut herself off sharply and stared at Irina with wide eyes, suddenly awake. "Wait, is there…?"

Irina shook her head. "I have heard no news of Maria being reborn."

"What about Alexei?"

Irina hesitated. "I believe the rebirth of my brother has already occurred. I have yet to find him."

Annabeth seemed fascinated. "But he would be extremely powerful by genetics," she said excitedly. "He would be the son of Hecate, wouldn't he?"

"Yes," Irina answered. "Rasputin arranged this many years ago."

"I still don't understand," Jake Mason said, looking confused.

Annabeth turned to us. "Like I said, the Romanovs had five children. Alexei was the crown prince, the heir to the Russian throne. He had a really bad disease that would cause him to swell up whenever he got a bruise. The Empress of Russia brought Rasputin into the Russian court to heal Alexei with prayers. He was supposed to be some sort of corrupted magician or sorcerer. They say he hypnotized the entire royal family into ruling Russia however he wanted. He could pretty much manipulate anyone."

Irina and Tatiana nodded their heads. "Yes," Tatiana said. "I remember, he used to read us from the Bible."

"Useless book," Clarisse muttered. **[A/N: No offense to any devout Christians or Catholics. They're demigods, remember. To them, God doesn't exist. At least, I think.]**

"What now?" Travis asked.

"Our sister is not gone forever," Irina stated. "She merely escaped. She will avenge Damien Morneau's death by killing each and every one of you."

"Well thanks," Thalia rolled his eyes.

"We will stay to help you defeat her," Irina said. "We can promise you that."

"Meeting adjourned," Connor announced.

* * *

Thalia caught up to me outside. "Percy, you need to talk to Annabeth," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"What?" I demanded. "Thalia, how many times do I have to say it? Annabeth _dumped _me. I'm the last person she would want to talk to right now. You do it."

Thalia grabbed my arm. "Percy, Annabeth was just attacked by spiders and watched her sister kill her brother. What do you think needs to be done?"

I looked at her for a second. "I think someone should make Annabeth go to the infirmary, then get Ashley some serious counseling." And I walked away from her.

Naturally, I drifted towards my thinking spot: the beach. The soothing sound of the waves against the rocks, the sand, the sun, that was all bound to make me feel better at least a little bit. Right?

I found that the sand and water had completely washed away any trace of my earthquake disaster. That's what's cool about the ocean; you can do anything, and when you're done, you pretty much get a clean slate. I liked that.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, staring pointlessly at the water. I wasn't at all surprising to hear, "Great day, huh? Look at that sunrise."

I didn't bother looking at the sandy-haired teenager in Ray-Bans beside me. "It's not a great day," I said. "Six kids are dead."

The sun god sighed, pushing his shades up his head. "Believe me, I know. Can't blame a guy for trying to lighten the mood."

"Why are you here?" It was probably rude, but gods don't visit unless they're going to help you, or incinerate you. Thinking on it, I wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Just to give you some metaphorical and literal light," he replied, replacing his sunglasses.

"Light?" I repeated.

"Percy," he began, and I got scared he was going to start reciting poetry, but he went on, "life is like the sky." He gestured to it. "Sometimes, a.k.a. during the day, you get a totally awesome, completely hot icon to brighten up your little world. Other times, a.k.a at night, you only get my sarcastic little sis. But if you wait long enough, the day comes around again, and you get your ball of yellow happiness back. Get it?"

"I guess," I said. And it did make me feel a little okay. He was saying that I just had to see this through and things would turn for the better. I brightened just a bit. "Thanks."

He grinned. "Good, 'cause I came to warn you."

I stiffened. "What?"

"Yep, you're gonna get a nasty little surprise in about two minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded.

"Hey, sometimes even the Sun God's gotta have a little fun." He grinned one last time, shot me with a finger-gun, and vanished.

I was about to run for Thalia's tree (all the attacks seemed to be happening there for some reason), but a cold hand on my shoulder had me jumping out of my skin. I whirled, pen out, but it was only—

"Summer?"

The Oracle looked pale and weak, wrapped in a shawl over her Greek outfit, but her grip was strong. "Percy, the visions. It's—"

"What?" I demanded fearfully.

"It's starting." She pointed one finger at the water.

I turned. My beloved ocean was caving in on itself—changing from calm waters into a raging, whirling abyss, like the water was fighting against the cold hands pulling gray, lifeless bodies to the surface. Dead eyes appeared over the surface of the salty foam, focusing on Summer and me.

Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed, announcing Zeus's disapproval. The water swirled angrily, trying to push the skeletons-came-to-life back under the waves, but they kept coming up, swimming like mad men towards the shore.

As soon as the first one's foot touched the beach, the air got freezing cold. Its head was rolling instantly.

"Go!" I yelled at Summer. "I can take them."

Summer's eyes flickered with fear, an emotion that only came over her if she knew something bad was going to happen. "Percy, I—"

"GO!" I shouted.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Kill only the strangers," she whispered quickly. Then she was gone.

My feet were cemented to the sand by Summer's peck on the cheek, but seconds later I snapped back into action. I sliced through dead Greek warriors, Confederate soldiers, zombified civilians. I had a painful memory of the science museum in D.C. as the skeletons re-formed themselves, snarling with their clawed hands raised.

I did a crescent sweep with Riptide, chopping half of them in two, but they just reformed. I did it again. And again. And again. If it wasn't for my invincibility, I would've tired out and been ripped to pieces by bony fingers. But I kept at it.

Only later would I find out I fought for only ten minutes. But right then, it felt like hours. I froze when I saw it—just a flash of a familiar face among the crowd of dead ones. "Silena?" I yelled. I sliced a few monsters out of my way. And I saw her clear as day.

The girl who so resembled my dead friend paused. She looked different than the others. Sure, she was deathly pale and withdrawn, but she looked like good old Silena Beauregard, not zombie girl.

"Percy," she whispered. Her voice was strange, wispy, like a flutter of dead leaves. I almost didn't understand my own name.

Suddenly I was surrounded by all my friends—Beckendorf, who died on the _Princess Andromeda_, Lee Fletcher and Castor, who were killed in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Michael Yew, the Battle of Manhattan, Ethan Nakamura, who lost his life on Olympus by Kronos' hand, Luke, Zoë Nightshade, who died at her father's hand, they all closed in on me, talking in the echoing, fluttering voices of the dead.

_Kill only the strangers._ Summer's warning echoed in my mind. What was she talking about? Like I'd kill one of my already dead friends?

I felt a cold, clawed hand on my shoulder. So I did the natural thing; I stabbed the thing behind me. My heart dropped when I realized I'd gotten none other than Bianca di Angelo.

The second Bianca dropped, the rest of my friends changed. They started to look like the other skeletons; ash-gray, glowing-eyed, gnashing teeth.

Zoë was the first to attack. Hissing, she jumped on me, trying to stab me with one of her tainted arrows. I threw her off. Lee was the next one to jump forward, followed by Ethan, then Beckendorf, until it was a zombie dog-pile.

The weight was tremendous, but I gritted my teeth, got a good grip on Riptide, and jabbed the blade into Lee's leg. He yelped, but it wasn't a zombie yelp, it was Lee's voice. That sent a shock of pain through me.

I clenched my jaw, then drove Riptide through Ethan's gut, right where he was stabbed when he died. He yelled too—exactly like when he fell through Olympus's floor.

Each time Riptide stabbed into one of them, they shrieked in their voices. My friends, the ones I knew. They fought like when they were alive, too. Luke held Backbiter, his old sword. Dead or not, he was still a better swordsman than I was.

Michael and Zoë shot arrows directly for my face, and would've killed me for sure if I hadn't had the Cure of Achilles. I sliced through Michael and kicked Zoë out of the way.

I didn't know it then, but tears were falling down my face as I was forced to kill each and every friend whose death I regretted. Castor, whose name I didn't even know until his death. Zoë, who was one of the bravest people I ever knew. Silena, who—just by having her name said—was a daily source of depression.

I was panting when the last one of them dropped. I was surrounded by piles of bones and rags. They collected themselves suddenly, burying themselves in the sand. Nico.

"Percy…" The voice behind me didn't startle me. It wasn't Nico's. It wasn't Thalia's. It was Annabeth's. Her voice, talking to me for once, sent a painful stab through my body.

I gritted my teeth. My fists clenched. I wanted nothing more than to whirl around and hug her, to bury my face in her hair, drown my nose in the lemon soap scent. But I didn't. I didn't say anything. Instead I ran.

Next thing I knew, I was in the water. I swam down deeper than I'd ever dared to go, past the reef, down into the nearest abyss I could find, and let out everything. Everything I'd been bottling up inside since my breakup, since people first started dying.

I released it all. I bellowed so loud I could feel the water rumbling. I punched the nearest wall of rock. It felt so good, I did it again. And again. I kept going, yelling and screaming, pulverizing the wall to pieces, trying to rip my own hair out, thrashing and kicking.

That tug in my gut started up again, the one that always meant bad news, but I didn't care. I knew I was crying, but I ignored that. I gave the wall a last kick for good measure, then— That was it. All the anger was gone.

Only sadness was left.

I felt myself floating down, down, down, into the dark, the pressure increasing so much it would've exploded a normal person. Lucky I wasn't a normal person. I finally hit the bottom, curled up in a fetal position. And I just cried.

I didn't remember falling asleep. Maybe I threw myself into unconsciousness. Whatever it was, I dreamed.

* * *

I was standing in a place I immediately recognized, but couldn't place. The instant solution was that some god was sending me this, but hiding information. Yay me.

A girl's voice threaded its way among the leaves and branches, singing an alien song in foreign words no one can understand. I braced myself, since nice things in dreams don't usually mean good things, but when the girl came into view, I felt kind of stupid for thinking she was a threat.

Her caramel hair hung in a straight sheet to her back. Her face was pretty, and young. Her green eyes were so familiar it made me jittery; familiar things in unfamiliar situations were never good.

The girl swung her willowy arms and twirled on her little toes and danced from foot to foot. A basket rested on her head, and I had to admire her skill. She jumped straight over a little fountain without the basket even wobbling.

Only when she stopped to pick flowers did I realize she'd begun to sing in English.

_Have you ever met a boy called Jack?_

_His hair is like the night, this boy called Jack,_

_His eyes are like the sea at bay, that boy called Jack,_

_Your world will never thrive without my boy called Jack._

_Have you ever kissed a boy called Jack?_

_His lips are your haven, this boy called Jack,_

_He tastes of the salty sea, that boy called Jack,_

_You don't know what you've missed, until you get a kiss from my boy called Jack._

_Have you ever loved a boy called Jack?_

_His smile is your day, this boy called Jack,_

_His life is more than yours, that boy called Jack,_

_You can never live, you can never love, you can never joy until you've loved my Jack._

_My love called Jack._

That stirred something in me. I knew that voice. It was a distant memory, an almost ancient one. I just couldn't place who it belonged to—there was a buzzing in my head, keeping me from remembering. I cursed silently.

The girl stopped singing suddenly and whirled around. Her eyes fastened on me and widened; I suddenly realized she could see me.

"Mother!" she shouted.

And I woke up.

When I walked out of the water (completely dry, mind you), the sky was dark. The sun/Apollo was long gone. Not even Artemis was there.

I found Nico snoring on the beach. I frowned, but I nudged him with my foot. "Nico."

He sat up. "Dude, where have you been?" he demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "At the bottom of the ocean. Where else?"

His face was grim. "Dead?"

I looked past him. "Why're you here?"

"Annabeth's got a plan."

I scowled at the sound of her name, ignoring the beat my heart skipped. "Will I hate it?"

"Lil bit."

* * *

"Nico, I hate this," I grumbled.

He gave me an amused look from his spot below me, his black armor blending into the night. I shifted my position in the tree, cursing. "I hate trees," I muttered.

I almost had a heart attack when a face morphed from the bark, glaring at me through narrowed eyes in a glare fit to kill. And if looks _could_ kill, I'd be dead. "Sorry?" she asked.

"Nothing, Daphne," I said quickly. She gave me a hard look, then disappeared back in the bark. "Dryads," I muttered to myself. "So touchy." I got an acorn in the face for that.

"Percy, shut up," Thalia hissed from the tree next to mine.

"What?" I demanded. "You know I'm not good with trees."

"Yeah? Well this tree's going to kick your butt if you don't shut your trap."

I grumbled, but I stayed quiet. Thalia could be super defensive of trees sometimes, considering she used to be one.

Annabeth's plan was that she and the rest of camp were attacking straight on, while me, Nico, and Thalia would go and hide in the trees, since the Order—what was left of them, anyway—wouldn't expect the children of the Big Three to be absent from the fight. We'd be leading the charge if we had the choice. We were plan B. I knew Thalia was just as annoyed as me, but she didn't question Annabeth's judgment.

Nico winced suddenly. "Damn."

"What?" Thalia and I demanded.

He hesitated. "Remember Hanna Gonzales?"

"Unfortunately," Thalia and me said together. We glared at each other.

"She's gone," he said.

"So?" I asked. "Isn't that good?"

"She didn't go down without a fight."

**Annabeth's POV**

Fighting was a good anger-mechanism. I knew it was strange, but I found stabbing multiple things quite therapeutic.

All these emotions gave me an adrenaline-like high. Thinking about it, I wondered if the hormones would worsen as my…condition progressed. I'd already thrown up on multiple people multiple times. And I punched one of the Hermes kids for absolutely no reason.

That's not true. Percy was the reason. He's always been the reason. The most annoying, irritating, idiotic, brave, handsome, kind thing that's ever happened to me. I fumbled in my pursuit of a monster, but I shook the thoughts from my head and sank into the fuzzy mode of battle.

The sight of my Celestial bronze knife had monsters cowering for about a second, but as soon as one got the guts to come at me, the rest followed suit.

Destroying monsters was something that was automatic for me. I'd been doing it since I was seven, since I first tried to brain Luke with a hammer. I grimaced at the thought; Luke was long gone. The rush of old feeling welling up in my chest wasn't something I wanted to remember. I gave an empousa an extra stab as a result.

I noted there wasn't much Order left. Carissa Johnson had been impaled by Clarisse la Rue. Jessica Marina had been thrown to the metaphorical sharks (a.k.a. Ares cabin) by Thalia. Julius Night had been electrocuted by, again, Thalia. Megan Morgan, Michael Morgan, and Damien Morneau had all been killed by Irina Romanov.

That left Anastasia, Karapet Nychta, Ryan Marshall, Hanna Gonzales, and Sofia Foss. I could see them, fighting for their lives. Hanna and Karapet were surprisingly calm, considering almost a quarter of my army was after them both.

So was Ryan. He and Sofia worked in perfect synchronization; she stabbed over his head, he threw knives under her arm. She whirled to slice, he whirled with her back-to-back, embedding blades into whatever he could. She flipped, he rolled under her, slicing at the legs of my friends.

Anastasia was…a monster. Her black eyes were wild—but not in determination, or concentration, or the rush of the battle. Feral. An animal, tearing its way through a crowd of enemies, going for prey. Though her fighting style scared…well, pretty much everyone, she didn't seem to be even thinking about it.

"Annabeth!" My name had me searching the crowd frantically.

It was Tony, fighting Hanna Gonzales with a few others. They were losing quickly; Hanna's spells had them dropping fast and falling hard. I knew it was risky, but I took the chance. I threw my knife at her.

It'd taken a lot of practice, but my aim was good enough that it sliced her arm, leaving a long gash there. She glared my way, and I swear I saw fire in her eyes. She mouthed something I couldn't hear. A wave of force slammed me back twenty feet, crashing through monsters.

I groaned and rolled over—barely missing my own knife spinning back towards me. I grabbed it. Invisible, I crept behind Hanna. I doubted she wouldn't sense me there, but she didn't turn even when I was right behind her.

She was killing off her attackers fast. Diana Hunter was already down, a wicked gash in her stomach. There were more, but I refused to look at their faces. Instead I sank my knife into her back, all the way to the hilt.

She gasped like a fish out of water, then evaporated into mist.

I did a quick status check on the battle. My heart sank. We were outnumbered, and would be overwhelmed quickly. So I resorted to plan B.

**Percy's POV**

"Anyone else dead?" Thalia asked Nico.

He frowned. "Too many. Their deaths are clouded."

"That makes sense," I said sarcastically.

Silence. Then, "Oh my gods, I can't take it anymore!" Thalia's exclamation almost made me fall out of my tree.

"The hell—? What?" I demanded.

Nico was giving her the death glare. "Thalia, you know she's going to—"

"No! I can't do it! Watching all this sobbing and crying and whining and moping! I'm going crazy!"

"Thals! She'll kill us!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I shouted.

"Shh!" they hissed.

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling him," Thalia said immediately.

Nico hit her. "No, I'm telling him!"

"Nico, just spit it out!"

Thalia gave me a glare for that. Nico faced me, and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm probably going to be dead after this, so just be thankful you know."

"I don't know yet!" I protested.

"Shut up and listen," Thalia told me.

Nico hesitated for a second. "Percy, Annabeth's pregnant."

That sentence struck me oddly. I felt strange. Frozen. Numb. Shocked. It took me a few minutes just to process—What? Annabeth…was? That just… I couldn't register it. "What did you say?"

Nico looked sympathetic. "You heard me, Perce. Annabeth's pregnant."

"Percy!"

I turned stiffly. There she was, standing in an Iris-message, blood streaked across her face and her hands stained red. "Percy, we're losing ground! NO, LEENA, WATCH OUT!" She paused to shoot an arrow out of eyeshot. "Percy, we need backup! NOW!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all I could manage.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

Her face was frozen in shock. "I didn't want you to hate me. I was afraid you'd abandon me. I thought it'd be better if you didn't know." Her features changed from remorse to anger. "Did Nico tell you? NICO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Hormones," Nico muttered.

"I love you," I told her. "You're not allowed to think I could ever abandon you."

Her eyes were glazing over with tears. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. I love you too." Her voice was fading away. Her face was getting hazy.

"Percy, there's a Titan who wants to see you." Thalia.

I cursed silently. Last time a Titan wanted to see me, things _didn't_ go well. I turned back to Annabeth, opening my mouth, but she spoke first.

"Go. And don't you dare die you son of a—" Something exploded behind her. "—'cause as soon as this is over, you're going to marry me!" Then an arrow flew toward the message, cutting us off.

I blinked, dazed. "Did she just propose to me?"

Nico looked amused. "Dude, I don't think you have a choice."


	18. Propositions

**And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**18/**

**Nico's POV**

Percy still seemed stunned after Annabeth's message dissolved. We all had our different reactions to that encounter. He was dazed, Thalia was glaring, I was smirking—'cause, you know, it's not everyday you can beat a daughter of Athena to the punch. Of course, I knew she'd get me for that later, but I really couldn't take all the secrecy anymore than Thalia could.

Her mention of a Titan's visit managed to shake Percy from his trance, and he followed Thals into the trees, ordering me to help Annabeth right now.

The shadow-travel to Annabeth's battle was short-lived, and so was her fighting. Or, it would've been if I hadn't shown up to take care of it.

Bodies of people I refused to look at littered the ground, staining the grass red. My father's security would get overrun by spirits this time. Images of deaths—repeated over and over—flashed through my mind, but I clenched my jaw and they went away.

I found Annabeth herself pinned under an empousa, trying to choke the she-demon and flailing for her knife at the same time. I killed the empousa in one stab, then flipped up Annabeth's knife with my foot and gave it to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting in your condition?" I joked.

"Maybe," she said calmly. Then she punched me in the face.

"OW!" I yelled. "What the f—" I cut myself off. "What was that for?"

Her eyes flashed in sudden anger (hormones). "Breaking your promise. Now are you just gonna stand here or are you gonna help me?"

"Eh," I responded. She smiled, changing emotions again, then whipped on her hat.

"Be careful, Nico. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me."

I shuddered. A clang on my armor gave a nice welcome to none other than Karapet Nychta, daughter of Erebus, who apparently had shaken off whoever she was fighting and was trying to behead me.

"You're in my way, di Angelo."

"Could've said the same to you, Nychta."

She regarded me with a slightly disgusted expression, like she'd just stepped in crap in the park. "Doesn't matter," she decided. "Anastasia will decide what to do with you." And with that, she pulled me into the soul-sucking, dark, emptiness of space—or, the space between spaces, if you get my meaning.

"I'm the son of Hades, _Kara_," I taunted. "My power outmatches yours." I silently sent a few spirits to find her in the dark.

Karapet's disembodied laugh was creepy. "You mean the ones your father's been giving you? They're worthless! The gods' gifts are _designed_ to destroy the receiver, di Angelo. Don't you know?"

That sentence struck me as odd, but made total sense at the same time. The gods are always out for blood one way or another, and I knew most of them wouldn't really mind if I disappeared off the face of the earth. But would my dad really kill me? He did say it would be better if Bianca had lived instead of me. But that was a long time ago; he didn't feel that way anymore, did he?

I figured if my dad wanted me dead, he would've vaporized me already. I mean, unless Persephone was helping him, then they would come up with some deceiving plan to destroy me slowly and painfully.

Then again, my dad wasn't one for slowly. He was more for fast death, so he could get it over with and get rid of the enemy quicker. Even if he did have some diabolical plan with Persephone, he would've ignored it and sent some Furies or something to do whatever he wanted.

"Sic her," I whispered. I felt something brush past me in the dark, then a scream of terror. Cold air whooshed by, and I suddenly found myself back in the battle, with Karapet Nychta screaming under the pack of spirits trying to tear her apart.

I wasn't going to torment her like that. I'm not one for torture. Never was, never will be. I've seen…way too much pain for my taste. I made my decision. "Finish her," I told them. Karapet was dragged into the ground, her last shriek still surviving as a painful echo in my ears.

I suddenly became very, very aware of Ryan Marshall standing in front of me, staring at the ground where Karapet had just been. His knives hung at his side. When he looked up at me, anger flashed across his eyes in a fiery glint.

I didn't even realize he'd lunged at me till I was on my back, my sword keeping Ryan's knives inches from my face. The expression on his face clearly stated I'd crossed the wrong line by killing Karapet. And he was going to make me pay for it, no matter what it cost him.

To both our utter shock, a slender, manicured finger tapped lightly on Ryan's armored shoulder with a slight clicking sound.

"_Perdoneme, señor," _a girl's voice said calmly. Ryan whipped around—and got a face-full of shotgun pellets. I stared at him in stunned silence for a second, then I looked up to see that manicured hand extended to me.

The owner of the hand was literally drop-dead gorgeous, and trust me, I know what that means. She was also vaguely familiar. Brown wavy hair spilled over her shoulders, her lips shaped in a natural pout, her dark eyes glinted with curious interest. She raised an eyebrow when I didn't take her hand, then pumped the forestock with her free one, littering the ground with shotgun shells.

I gripped her hand finally. "Who're you?"

A mysterious glint appeared in her eye. _"Hablas Espanol?"_

"Uh, no."

She smiled—even when she was smiling she looked like she was pouting. "That is too bad." Her accent was thick, signaling she was from Mexico, maybe South America. It was strangely…sexy. "Maria. Maria Gallegos." She pronounced like _guy-yeh-goes_. I recognized the name instantly; I was sure she recognized me as well, but I decided to play along.

"Haven't seen you around here."

"No," she mused. A little smile appeared on her lips. "Where…is Anastasia Chaldean?"

I frowned. "Why would _you_ be looking for _her_?"

Maria cocked her head. "I have my…reasons."

"di Angelo!" Annabeth shouted from somewhere to my right. "What are you doing? Take Anastasia down!"

"Kinda busy here!" I yelled back.

Maria was smiling when I looked back at her. "Don't worry, _cariño_. Anastasia is _mine_."

I watched her bound off into the crowd, feeling dazed. The mention of Anastasia's name had me looking for the crazed daughter of Hecate instantly. The sight of her…jarred me.

Her crazy eyes were fixed on none other than Irina Romanov as she slashed through campers and Order monsters alike. Her intentions were clear as day. Irina stabbed through a hellhound, then turned to meet Anastasia's hard glare calmly.

She twisted a ring on her finger. A spear extended in her grip, but it was much bigger than Clarisse's or Thalia's. It was as tall as her, its razor-sharp point flashing a warning to every enemy in the growing sunlight.

A savage snarl ripped through Anastasia's lips, and she charged her sister with all the might of Hecate's favorite daughter.

Irina raised her chin defiantly. Then—suddenly I found myself between them, holding Anastasia off with my sword and Irina's spear like an X. Anastasia hissed viciously at me—a wordless promise she would kill me slowly and painfully. She glared over my shoulder at Irina.

"I should've burned your body to ashes," she hissed.

Irina frowned at her younger sister. "I should have hunted you down, _sestra_." Her expression turned a tiny bit sad for a fraction of a second. "You have changed much since your past life."

"I am _not_ the grand duchess," Anastasia snarled. "I'm Mother's favorite daughter."

Irina looked down at her in pity. "No matter the status, you shall always be my sister, _shvizbik_."

Anastasia hissed at the word. Her free hand lifted a stray knife from somewhere in her armor.

"NO!" Tatiana shouted. She ran towards them, but Anastasia had her in a Darth Vader chokehold without even looking. Tatiana was frozen in a block of stone suddenly. Irina's eyes narrowed.

Out of nowhere, there was the click of a gun. I caught sight of Maria behind Anastasia, glaring hard at the back of her head.

"_Hola, hermana,"_ Maria spoke softly, but there was hardness behind her words. "Why is it I always find you abusing our siblings? _Por que?_" When Anastasia didn't answer, Maria frowned. "_Adios_… Imp." The explosion of a shotgun being fired, followed by the crunch of metal, stunned us. Anastasia's eyes drifted out of focus slowly. Then she dropped.

"Oh, great, who are _you_?" Clarisse la Rue demanded, sounding annoyed. Her voice broke our trance, and we turned to continue fighting, but the army was gone, just like that.

"Maria Gallegos," I said.

"Third daughter of Hecate," Annabeth's voice agreed, appearing next to me.

Maria pumped her gun. "At your service."

**Percy's POV**

When the word "Titan" came out of Thalia's mouth, a bad feeling came over my stomach. The last time a Titan visited me, I got Pandora's pithos. Yes, a pithos. A Greek jar. According to Prometheus, the "box" was mortal nonsense. It'd always been a jar. Pandora's pithos had appeared at my weakest moments, tempting me to switch to the other side. Years back I'd given it to Hestia, goddess of the hearth, the last Olympian. She'd been keeping it safe ever since.

So you can see why I was surprised when I entered the clearing Thalia led me to and didn't find Prometheus. Instead it was a woman, with a braid long enough to make Rapunzel rip her heart out.

"Hello, Perseus." Her voice was soft, thoughtful, soothing.

I said something real smart, like, "You're not Prometheus."

The Titan let out a tinkling laugh. "No, I am not my nephew at all."

"Then who are you?"

"Percy," Thalia's voice reminded me she was still there. "This is Mnemosyne. The Titan of Memory."

"Indeed," Mnemosyne murmured.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She looked at me with interest. "A warning," she said vaguely. "Three warnings, actually."

"Yes?" I said after a second. "From who?"

She waved her hand. A picnic table morphed up from the ground, godly food set out on its grass surface. Mnemosyne sat delicately. After exchanging a look, Thalia and I remained standing.

"First," she said finally, "this war is not over yet. Sometime in the immediate future, Anastasia Chaldean may die one way or another, at the hands of yourself, or her sisters, but she will almost be as much trouble dead as she is alive. I am the representation of memory. I know this concept well. It has happened again and again. A repetitive event. Hecate will not hesitate to destroy you all, and she will not be alone."

That happy speech made so much unwanted sense. Hecate _did_ have minor gods on her side. Many of them weren't so excited about trying to overthrow the gods after the last prophecy, so her godly army was smaller, but strong all the same.

"Any advice?" Thalia asked.

Mnemosyne frowned. "It is not my place to say. You, my dear, should know their weaknesses well. It's in your blood."

Thalia didn't look pleased at the indirect mention to her father. Family was a tough subject for her.

"You said you had three warnings?" I prompted.

Her expression flickered for a second. "Secondly, the dead will continue to rise. The breach in Hades's security has grown over the time you have been distracted. The encounter you experienced with your former friends was only a taste of what will come to be. Hecate will release everything you fear and send them after you. You must send a team to close the breach, secure the Underworld once more. Until then your precious camp will be overrun with the living dead."

My stomach sank as she said that. I knew who would be a part of this "team".

She went on in another breath. "And finally, you very worst nightmare, the secret fear you have kept buried for years, will come to life. Hecate will blame you and only you for the death of her favorite daughter, no matter the killer. She will take everything you truly love and destroy them before your very eyes. _She_ will be in great danger, in more than your luck has ever brought you yourself. Your child will suffer even worse. She will be a target. You must protect them both."

I felt strange. I couldn't place the feeling. So I said, "And who did you say this came from?"

She smiled. "I didn't, young one. But if you must know, this cam from certain concerned niece of mine. She sends her regards…" She flicked a slip of paper across the table.

The paper was more like parchment. Thick, yellowed, curling and ripping at the edges slightly. The script looked like it could've been an princess's handwriting, or maybe a goddess's. Only after I read it would I remember the sender was nothing less.

_Be careful, my brave one. I am watching. –C_

* * *

As we navigated our way out of the woods at Nico's call, I could tell Thalia was struggling not to talk. I knew she was probably clueless about the "niece" Mnemosyne had mentioned. She hadn't been around the time I landed on…on the island.

I'll admit it: getting a message from _her_ after all these years was not only surprising, but brought up a rush of old, forgotten feelings I wanted nothing more than to stab with a fork and bury in the woods I was walking through.

Calypso (there, I said her name) was always my biggest what-if. In a lot of ways, I was glad I didn't stay on Ogygia. In others, I wondered what would've happened if I did. Nico would've been the child of the prophecy (which he wouldn't be happy about)? Annabeth would've been alone, hating my guts and hoping she could kill me? The world would've exploded? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

"What did it say?" Thalia's question dragged me from my thoughts and back into reality.

I shot her a quick glare, but I understood why she had to ask. Our personalities plus raging cases of ADHD make it hard to resist urges. Especially when you wanna know something. Seriously, just watch Tony when he doesn't know something and he really wants to. First he starts twitching, then he does something crazy to find out whatever he wants to know, because according to him, asking is not an option.

"It said to be careful," is all I would say to Thalia about Calypso's message.

Pause. "Who was it from?"

I sighed, glancing at the ground. "Someone."

"You know I can't just live on one word of information."

"Thalia. Drop it."

"Percy, you know how bad you're gonna hurt if—"

I glared. "Look, if I tell you, will you shut up? And not tell Annabeth?"

The mention of her little "sister's" name had her giving me a suspicious look through narrowed eyes. "Okay," she said uneasily.

I debated with myself how much I should tell her. Everything? Thalia wasn't that reliable. If I told her only a little, she'd get pissed and get revenge. If I didn't tell her anything, she'd find some way to turn it around on me.

"Old flame," I said finally.

She sighed, rubbing her bracelet absently as the lights of camp came into view through the trees. "You're such an idiot, Percy."

"I've been hearing that," I agreed. "Why? What'd I do now?"

"You didn't make me swear on the Styx."

By the time I realized what she was talking about, she was already bounding fifteen feet ahead, heading straight for camp, where she knew I wouldn't catch her.

I sighed. I wouldn't bother. I was pretty sure Annabeth already knew about Calypso; she'd been strangely (or, that's how I saw it back then) mad at me for a long time after I'd come back.

Besides, Thalia knew if anyone was going to talk to Annabeth right now, it was going to be me.

* * *

I found her on the porch of Cabin Six, in bandages, dozing quietly with a finished Rubik's Cube in her hand. I laughed softly as I crouched next to her, tapping the cube. "I bet I can mess that up faster than you can finish it."

Her arms came around my neck so fast I toppled over backwards, my head clonking on the rail. "Ow," I muttered.

She laughed against my lips. "You're such a Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"I know."

**Big House POV**

Maria Gallegos was not comfortable. She was too aware of the eyes trained on her. She took apart, then put back together, her shotgun several times merely to calm herself. The sharp clicks helped her strong instinct to run.

"Where have you been, Mashka?" Maria's hands paused momentarily on the tubular of her gun at the sound of her old Russian nickname.

"Mexico," she answered after a moment. "My re-birthplace." She eyed her sisters suspiciously. "Where have you been, _Governess?_"

Tatiana shifted with unease on the last word. "America," she said finally.

"What of you, Olya?" Maria knew the use of her sisters' long-lost nicknames was unnecessary, but she would rather make them squirm than have them calmer than she.

"Ukraine," Irina responded.

Maria continued with her reassembling. "And Anastasia?"

"France." Tatiana was the one to answer.

"She developed an exceptional American accent," Maria noted.

"Yes, well she was always good at deception, wasn't she?"

Maria didn't respond. After killing Anastasia, she and her sisters had all been brought to the four-story house's living room without hardly a word, except to tell them who they were waiting for.

Percy Jackson.

Maria couldn't recall a rumor of the name in Mexico. Except perhaps from the Spanish-speaking Cyclopes outside her home when she was a child. _Son of the Sea God, _they'd said. _Troublemaker._

The door opening had Maria's hands tensed on her shotgun, whom she had named, simply, _Sangre_. Blood. She knew she probably should have called it _Aima_, in Greek, but she preferred Spanish over most other languages.

The leader of the camp was tall, lean, clearly an athlete. Eyes the color of the sea lingered on Maria suspiciously before he sat across from her. He was accompanied by two others; an equally tall girl in black, her blue eyes sparking with electricity, the other a boy Maria recognized as her helper on the battle field.

"_Hola,"_ Maria said to Jackson finally. _"Que pa so?"_

"I don't speak Spanish," the boy said blankly.

She almost wanted to laugh. _"You should,"_ she told him in Spanish, mainly to annoy him. She switched to English. "I prefer _Espanol_ to _Ingles_, of course, but I'm flexible." She spared a wink.

"Thank you for killing Anastasia." The boy behind Jackson was almost invisible in the shadows. "She was really breathing down our necks."

"It is my job, _cariño_. It always has been." Which was the truth. Even in Maria's past life as the sweet, innocent Russian princess, she had tried to stop Anastasia's antics. Or cover her tracks. She cocked her head. "I have seen you before." She knew, of course, who he was, and she was sure he remembered her too. But she always did enjoy a game of perception; of course, he knew that well.

"Me?" the Jackson boy seemed confused, but the boy behind him responded.

"I've spent some…time in Mexico," he said. A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Were you that feisty girl in Sonora?"

"I was," Maria answered. She noticed his acting hadn't changed since she last saw him.

"Did that Guatemalan guy ever get his sight back?"

A smile played on Maria's lips. "No. Peruvian marching powder seems to have a strange effect on retinas."

"So I've heard."

"Nico, what's she talking about?" The blue-eyed girl looked Maria up and down critically, her lip curling.

"Nothing, Thalia," Nico responded. "An old encounter is all."

Maria agreed silently. The kiss she'd given him had merely been a thank-you for smashing a chair over that drunk's head. The traveling (and other "thank-you's") they'd done together was a simple boost to each of their advantages in their search for answers.

Thalia didn't look pleased, but she said, "Will you be leaving anytime soon?"

Maria shared a glance with her sisters. "No," Tatiana said. The authority in her voice brought Maria an old glimpse of the Governess she once knew.

"Hecate will be here soon," Irina said. "We will stay to help you defeat her."

"No longer," Maria tacked on. "We have business to attend to outside of America."

"Look," Nico said. "We need a team to go to Los Angeles to help with a small breach. Which one of you knows death best?"

As the three sisters shared another look, they already knew the answer. Tatiana was too sweet-natured to know the pain of death. Irina had been brought back from death, but she did not understand it as well as Maria did.

"I do," Maria said. "I will go." Thalia frowned at her, shooting Nico a look, but the boy merely smiled.

"I thought you would."

**Percy's POV**

"It's gonna be a girl," I told Annabeth for the hundredth time.

"No, it's not. It'll be a boy," she said stubbornly.

"I don't care what the hell it is, as long as I'm godmother, I'm happy," Thalia interjected.

"Yo, same goes for me," Tony said, raising a finger. "Except I'm gonna be the kid's awesome uncle."

"I just want to watch your parents' reactions," Nico shrugged.

Annabeth stiffened at Nico's sentence. I knew she'd totally forgotten about that. I did, too, I just didn't expect her to. I mean, she's Annabeth for gods' sake. She remembered everything.

"Crap," she muttered.

"I know," I said in her ear. "Think she'll incinerate me?"

"Not as long as I have anything to do with it."

It was morning. Thalia, Nico, Tony, Annabeth, and me were standing around on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin, mainly to piss them off. Thalia and Nico thought it'd be a super funny parting gift to the Aphrodite kids if they woke up to find two "Goth" kids on their porch. The rest of us just wanted to watch.

First there'd been a scream, followed by more screams, followed by "Goth on the porch!" followed by a failed attempt to throw us out. Now we were just watching them squirm. I think even one of them was whimpering about how "the whole porch is tainted now."

"Hey, Percy," Nico whispered suddenly (but loud enough for everyone to hear). "Don't you have something you wanna ask Annabeth?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I grinned. "Tony, box me." I flicked up my hand just in time to catch the little black velvet box my best friend tossed at me.

Thalia was smirking. Annabeth was looking amused. The Aphrodite kids were fighting for spots at the windows.

I couldn't stop grinning as I looked at Annabeth. Despite the confidence, my stomach was overflowing with butterflies. "So, Annabeth," I said.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"I gots a proposition for ya."

"And what's that?"

The grin stayed strong, even when I sank down on one knee and flipped the box open. "Marry me."

The Aphrodite cabin exploded with squealing. "YES! SAY YES!" they screamed.

"Go on, Annie," Tony said. "Make him the unluckiest guy in the world." He winked. Nico knuckle-bumped him.

Annabeth kept her eyes on me, smiling, ignoring all the yelling. "Maybe I will," she said after the noise quieted down. "On a couple of conditions."

My knee was starting to hurt, but I didn't say anything. "Should I be scared?"

She pretended to think about it. "No," she admitted.

"Okay, shoot then."

"One, you are to love me forever."

"Got that part down," I said, flashing a grin at the sound of the Aphrodite cabin's "AWWWW!"

"Two, I get to design our house."

"Thought you'd say that."

"And three, I get to name junior Jackson."

I grinned again. "We'll see about that last part, but done." _You're more than worth it,_ I thought.

Smiling, she slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand and put her hands around my neck. "You remember when I said I wasn't going to make things easy for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, because it's about to get a lot worse." When she kissed me, everyone around us broke into cheers. I couldn't get happier.

* * *

**Aw, that was too much fun to write. Sigh. So, what's up with Maria and Nico? (Yes, I realize Nico's mother's name is also Maria. That's on purpose.) Does Thalia feel threatened, or is it just my misleading writing? It's up to Percy and Annabeth to protect camp until the dead stay dead; can they do it? Especially with Junior Jackson on the way? You guys should be excited; just you wait...**


	19. Traveling

**Thank you to all that reviewed. Not only does it boost my mood, it lets me know what you guys are thinking so I can make this story as pleasant as possible for you. Quid pro quo, peeps; everyone wins.**

**Anyway, Nico, Thalia, and Maria (yay? nay?) are headed to L.A., where they're supposed to stop up that pesky hole giving way to the dead. If you're wondering why Nico doesn't just shadow-travel there, well, 1: that's not as fun, and 2: he gets super tired, remember? He wouldn't have the energy to close the breach. Aha, got you there, haven't I? Boo-yah! I'm awesome!**

******Disclaimer: (I forgot about this for soooo long) I do not own anything but my OC's and events. Everything else is owned by Hyperion-Disney Publishing and that lucky duck Rick Riordan. Oh, and Rick? You better not screw anything up in the Son of Neptune. 'Cause we FF authors are waiting with pitchforks and torches. Just warning you.**

**So now that that's over, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**19/**

**Nico's POV**

"_Hola."_ The Spanish word announced Maria Gallegos before I looked up at her.

"Hi," I said. Maria, of course, looked awesome, even in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. Her shotgun, Sangre, was slung over her shoulder, along with a bag packed with demigod necessities.

I was packing myself, bent over the backpack in my cabin. Glancing at the clock, it was 5:30 a.m. I knew Maria would come looking for me. Dawn was her favorite time of day. We needed to talk, anyway.

She tilted her head as I zipped up the pack and came towards her. "Walk with me."

I complied. "How have you been?"

She smiled secretively. _Just like old times._ Back then I could barely get a personal word out of her.

Thalia was saying good-bye to her tree when Maria and I hiked up Half-Blood Hill. Maria raised a questioning eyebrow. _Tell you later,_ I mouthed. She understood; we were good at silent communication.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said darkly. She slung her pack over her shoulder. "Hope you're still here when I get back," I heard her mutter as she passed me.

Maria frowned. "She does not like me."

I didn't say anything. Maria sighed and walked down the hill after Thalia. I glanced at Peleus. "Thalia's right," I told him. "You better protect them." A hiss of steam told me he'd be doing just that.

Maria and Thalia were waiting impatiently for me when I got down the hill. "About time," Thalia grumbled.

"Shut up," I dismissed. "Game plan."

"Get to Los Angeles," Maria suggested.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Thalia rolled her eyes. "How do we get there?"

"Let's go grab a taxi."

Maria's improvise smile flashed onto her face. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"A Ferrari?" Thalia said skeptically. "Really?"

I glanced at her, one leg in the car. Maria spoke before I could. "I can change it, if you wish. This form is my favorite. _You_ remember," she said to me.

I nodded. "Thalia, this is one of the best cars ever made. Would you rather be smashed in a taxi?"

She grumbled something like "Yes," but she got in the backseat.

"How many days do you think it would take to get to L.A.?" Maria asked.

"Seven, tops," I answered.

She revved the engine. "I can do it in five."

**Percy's POV**

You know when you're having a nightmare, and you get this weird feeling in your chest? Like you know something bad's coming for you? That's exactly how I felt when I closed my eyes.

Well, where I was standing was pretty nice. Bubbling golden fountain, tiny tea tables, food of the gods, statue-filled alcoves, nice stuff like that. Of course, the things that were terrifying were sitting in the chairs.

"Percy." Athena's voice was calm, which scared me even more. "Sit."

Every instinct in me told me to run, but I pushed them away and sat with father, and my fiancé's mother. "Hello, Lady Athena. Dad."

Poseidon suppressed a smile. Athena looked at me with distaste. "I hear my daughter is carrying your child."

My stomach tightened. _RUN! _my brain screamed. _She's going to KILL YOU!_ But I answered, "Yeah…"

Dad's expression said, _Good for you son_. But he said, "I like that girl very much, my son. I am proud of you. You have my blessing and my approval."

Athena's eyes tightened. "I once told you I did not approve of your friendship with my daughter, Perseus. How do you think I feel about this?" She went on before allowing me to answer. "Annabeth is one of my brightest daughters—and Poseidon just has to ruin another of my precious ones, right off the bat."

"Oh, leave the boy alone, Athena," Poseidon chided. "That competition in Athens was millennia ago. We don't need to keep this silly contest up all the time."

"What silly contest?" Athena snapped. "Your spawn—" she jabbed a finger at me "—impregnated my daughter!"

I blinked. "Um—"

"Don't you think you're being a little insecure?" Poseidon questioned. "It must happen most of the time. Daughters have to grow."

"How would you know?" Athena countered. "The only thing you've sired since that horrible Theseus is this!" She pointed at me again.

I risked talking. "Lady Athena, this may not mean much to you, coming from me, but I love your daughter. With everything I've got. And I'm going to marry her."

"But does that mean you're going to support her?" Athena frowned at me. "Neither of you have gone to college." Poseidon said nothing, just looked at me with eyebrows raised, as if to say, _She's got a point. Got anything?_

"We've talked about it," I answered quickly. "After the baby's born, Annabeth and I are going to NYU. She's already taking an online course."

"See?" Poseidon leaned back, looking smugly at the goddess. "My boy can improvise." I looked down momentarily at the rare praise.

Athena pursed her lips in a Whatever expression. She turned to me with her intimidating stormy gray eyes. "I think you know very well I would like nothing more than to burn you to ashes."

I gulped. "Yes, ma'm."

She sighed. "It is not easy for me to admit defeat, Jackson. But as Aphrodite" she rolled her eyes "has been insisting for so long, love can overcome and blind wisdom at times. Therefore I blame her, and not you, for falling in love with my daughter." She glared at me hard. "I will, however, blame _you_ and _only_ you if my daughter is hurt _at all_ by being with you. Be assured. My wrath will be painful." Poseidon snorted.

"I don't doubt it, milady," I said in a strangled voice.

She sat back, looking slightly more pleased than when I first saw her. "Good. Because I will be watching."

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing hard. Annabeth shifted next to me, her golden princess curls spread out on the pillow. She still lived in the Athena cabin, of course, but she slept in my bed sometimes, ever since she'd started having nightmares.

"What?" she muttered.

"Huh?" I realized I was sitting up. "Nothing. Just…just a visit from our parents."

That had her awake fast. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing," I repeated. "Dad was fine with it. Happy, actually."

"And my mom?"

"She…she gave me a warning."

Annabeth seemed relieved. "Good. She knows better than to kill you."

"I think she wanted to, just a little."

She nestled into my shoulder. "Guess what?" she yawned.

"What?"

"I had a dream."

I wrapped an arm around her. "What kind of dream?"

"A good one," she said. She propped herself on one elbow. "It's a boy," she singsonged.

"No it's not," I retorted. "She's a girl."

"How do you know?" she smiled, sliding out of my bunk.

"I have dreams too, you know," I said.

"I know you do, but yours are wrong," she said. "Mine are right."

"No they're not," I said.

"Yes they are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

She sighed. "Am I really doing this?" she muttered to herself. "Come on, it's our turn for arsenal, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said. Lately we'd been putting people in the arena/weapons shed, to account and inventory our weapons. I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, then followed her out of my cabin. We didn't get weird looks; people were used to seeing me and Annabeth together. A fact that made me feel good. Annabeth and me were together.

"So," I started. "I've been thinking."

Annabeth rubbed her knife absently, strapped to her arm. "Dangerous," she teased.

I bumped her shoulder. "Shut up. I was thinking about what we were going to name her."

"Him," she corrected. "I told you, it's a him."

"Her," I said stubbornly. "I was thinking: I like the name Ariadne."

Annabeth thought about it. "Ariadne?" she mused.

I shrugged. "Or I guess…Silena. Zoë. Diana. I don't know."

"I suppose if he was a girl," Annabeth said slowly, "we could call her Ariadne. Why do you like that name?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Just because she could figure out the whole labyrinth."

"She had clear sight," Annabeth reminded me.

"Okay, what've you got for boy names?" I asked, feeling a little insulted.

"I like Isaac," she admitted. "Nathanial. Gale."

I thought it over. "I like Nathaniel," I agreed. "But no Gale."

"Why?"

"Annabeth, you've gotta think about how other kids are gonna make fun of her name."

"It's a he!"

"Will you two stop bickering and help?" Nicky Petrelli, daughter of Ares, glared up at us from her spot on the bench, cleaning a sword.

Annabeth wordlessly got to work, taking a clipboard from Hannah Duran (Apollo) and writing on it quickly. I went to get a clipboard too.

"Explain this…inventory thingy again?"

**Thalia's POV**

I didn't like her.

The Spanish words I couldn't understand, the smiles toward Nico, the trip down uncharted memory lane, the giggling, it made me want to barf. Even more unsettling, somehow Nico knew this girl. I was going to find out how.

My own thoughts surprised me. I wasn't the jealous type. I wasn't even sure I liked Nico. _Oh, shut up,_ an annoying voice at the back of my mind chided. _You already made out. Of _course_ you like him._

_Shut up, Conscious,_ I snapped.

"Hey, Thals?"

I didn't notice I'd been dozing until Nico was shaking my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Come on, I finally convinced Maria to stop for the night." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car—which was now a beaten-up Chevy. The sky was dark, but somehow I knew it wasn't morning. I didn't even notice the hours flying by in the car. How long had I been sleeping? I shook my head a little, then looked around.

A crappy park, like the ones near schools. Sad swing set, rusty jungle gym, a slide or two.

Maria was standing a little far off, talking in rapid Spanish into her phone. I eyed her. "That's dangerous."

"Yeah, well Maria's always lived for danger," Nico said absently, waving a hand dismissively. "So you want the twisty slide or the jungle gym?"

I frowned. "How do you know her?" The question was blunt, direct, demanding, like me.

Nico paused. "I met her in Mexico. Bar fight."

I pursed my lips. "And?"

He looked at me blankly. "Nothing. She was in some trouble, I helped her out. She got me some answers about my family with her connections, I got her brother out of trouble." He jerked his chin toward her. "Probably who she's talking to now."

I didn't respond. I sat down heavily on the plastic twisty slide, just when Maria stalked over, muttering in what I assumed was Spanish cuss words.

"I wonder what's up," Nico muttered.

"You know a lot about her," I noted. "Shouldn't you be able to guess?"

He stared dreamily at her. "Huh?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I rolled over and pretended to sleep.

**Nico's POV**

I didn't understand why Thalia was acting like that. Weird. Maria cursed again in Spanish, drawing my attention.

"What's up now?" I asked, leaning back on the jungle gym.

"The old man vanished again," Maria answered sullenly, sitting down in the sandbox. "They are looking for him now."

If a normal person heard Maria saying that, they wouldn't know who she was talking about. If Maria had it her way, no one would. I only knew because "they" pulled me into Maria's personal life, which was basically the deepest, darkest, most depressing, most dangerous hole I'd ever been in at the time.

I still remember when I met her.

***flashback***

_Five Years Ago_

_Sonora, Mexico_

_I sat silently in the back of the bar, just out of range of the rowdy drunks belting a song in unintelligible Spanish. None of them seemed to notice me, a thin eleven-year-old in black, sitting in the shadows. I was always good at hiding myself._

_I rapped my fingers on the table impatiently. I was starting to think the shady Mexican lawyer who claimed to have a lead in my search for answers wasn't going to show. I frowned, feeling my easily-pricked temper rising, but I pushed it away, remembering my sister's warning about grudges. Besides, considering what the lawyer was risking by even talking to me, I didn't blame him. Not too much, anyway._

_Still, I cursed to myself in Ancient Greek. He was my only trail to follow so far. There was no point in trying to worm info out of the Lotus Casino doormen. Or the teachers at Westover Hall back in Maine._

_I wrapped my aviator's jacket tighter around me, preparing to shadow-travel back to the States, when a voice said in perfect Spanish, "You are a strange one, love."_

_I looked up to see a girl about my age, with wavy brown hair and mysterious dark eyes. She slid across the table, leaning forwards slightly. "I'm not so strange," I said, "where I come from." Which was a total lie._

_She looked at me with a half-smile on her face. "And where are you from?"_

_I frowned slightly. "Classified information, miss."_

_She gave a strangely musical laugh. "You should learn more Spanish, love. Your accent gives you away."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Americans," she scoffed. "So oblivious."_

_I managed a small smile then. "Alright, you know where I'm from, what about you?"_

_A mysterious twinkle sprung into her eyes. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."_

_I looked at her suspiciously. "Is there anything I can know about you?"_

_She paused. "My name."_

"_Maria Gallegos!"_

_She stiffened at the sound of the voice. The man behind her, grinning drunkenly, a bottle of liquor hanging from his hand, bellowed again at the back of her head. "Little Maria! Hiding from her father's enemies!" He teetered dangerously. "Well let me tell you something little girl: they've found you!"_

_He raised the bottle wildly, ready to smash it over Maria's head, but fell face-first onto the floor when the bottle was ripped out of his hand and shattered over his own thick head. Courtesy of me._

_Maria smiled._

_The drunks in the bar stared from him to me for a couple silent seconds, then everything seemed to explode. One guy went for my throat; he got a tequila shot to the face. Another tried to tackle me, but a plastic bag of white power exploded in his face. He collapsed, screaming, "MY EYES!"_

_I glanced at Maria. She suppressed a smile. "Even," she told me. I smiled. I smashed a chair over some guy's head, then grabbed Maria's hand._

_We were standing in the alley outside. The air was brittle, dry and cold. Something I was used to._

_Maria pulled back, but she didn't look terrified, or about to scream. She studied me with new interest. "Son of Hades?"_

"_Um, yes," I said, a little surprised. "Are you a demigod too?"_

_She pursed her lips. "Essentially, yes." I raised an eyebrow when she didn't answer, but I didn't press her. I knew about secrets._

_A smile lit up her face suddenly. She changed the subject, pressing her lips to my cheek. "I can take care of myself, love. But thank you."_

_I spared her a smile, rare in those days, through my surprise. "Going our separate ways already? Don't you want to know my name first?"_

_She considered, giving me one of her sultry looks. "If I had it my way, love, you wouldn't know me at all."_

"_Do you want to know or not?"_

"_I suppose. I need an extra connection."_

"_Nico di Angelo."_

_She flashed another smile. "I will see you again one day, Nico di Angelo. But…you should keep your secrets to yourself, love. Each one you reveal, another I steal." With a final wink, Maria Gallegos was gone._

_One Month Later_

_San Antonio, Texas_

_Buzzing._

_In my pocket._

_Mildly worrying, mainly because I didn't own a cell phone. Also because using one meant sending up a signal to every monster in the general area to come smear you all over the walls. Being hunted all the time isn't the funnest thing in the world, if you haven't figured that out. Especially when you're one of us._

_I cautiously pulled out the phone, a silver disposable LG. I flipped it open._

"_Hola? Nico di Angelo?"_

"_Yes?" I said, a little weirded out. "Who is this?"_

"_My name is Yvonne Loronez," the girl trilled, so fast I barely understood the words. "I need your help."_

"_Sorry, I can't help you," I said. "My schedule's filled up."_

"_Wait!" she protested, just as I was about to toss the phone. "It's Maria. She's in trouble."_

_Pause. "Where are you?"_

"_Monterrey."_

_The girl who stood alone with me in the alley didn't seem so surprised when I appeared in front of her. She tossed the cell phone aside carelessly, looking me up and down. "So you are Maria's _cariño_?" She spoke in English rather than Spanish._

"_Yeah," I replied. "Who're you?" I noted Yvonne Loronez had a strange likeness to Maria, except her hair was shorter and she had a scar on her face._

_She frowned. "I am Maria's sister."_

_That was news to me. I didn't even know Maria had a family._

_I glanced around cautiously. We were in an abandoned alley. Yvonne had her back to the street, where a run-down warehouse was surrounded by suspicious guards with M16s._

_I looked back at Yvonne. "What happened to Maria now?"_

_A shadow crossed her face. "That," she pointed to the building. "is the main business for Julio Jimenez."_

"_So?"_

"_Julio Jimenez is the most ruthless head of the Latin gangs in forty years," Yvonne told me. "Three days ago, my brother, Eladio, tried to negotiate for a missing part of a car Jimenez was trying to auction. They're holding him inside. Maria decided she was going to get him, and now they have her too."_

_I frowned. "Sounds exactly like Maria." _

_Yvonne scowled. "I told her not to go. She would not listen."_

"_She never listens," I agreed. "I'll get her. Wait here." I shadow-traveled away just as Yvonne opened her mouth to protest._

_Inside the warehouse was dusty, dim, and practically empty, except for a few wall-high stacks of boxes and a poker table. Guards with semi-automatic weapons stalked the perimeter menacingly._

_I caught sight of Maria instantly, tied back-to-back to a boy I assumed was Eladio Loronez, struggling furiously against her bonds. I cut her ropes in one swipe. Her face contorted in surprise, then fury as she ripped the gag from her mouth._

_She didn't get to say anything; the goons around us realized what was going on and started shooting instantly. Maria's sudden force field kept them back as we dragged Eladio off the chair and shadow-traveled to the alley._

_Yvonne began inspecting her brother immediately, who looked unaffected by the bullets. He had a nasty-looking, blood-seeping bruise on his head, and it looked like he'd been punched multiple times in the face._

_Maria rounded on me instantly. "What are you doing here?" she hissed in English._

"_Saving you," I replied, taking a step back._

_She stepped forward. "I told you, cariño: I can take care of myself. I had it under control!"_

"_By being tied to a chair helplessly?" I liked Maria, but she was being ridiculous. I mean, really? Taking on a whole warehouse of drug dealers?_

_She growled. "Yes! I was going to get out! I—don't—need—saving!"_

"_Maria!" Yvonne was glaring at the both of us, cradling Eladio's head in her lap. "Silencio! We should be thanking Nico."_

_Maria glowered at her under her lashes, her expression clearly stating: Whatever. "I'm leaving," she grumbled._

"_Maria, the old man needs you," Yvonne said gently._

"_The old man needs no one!" Maria fumed again. "Let alone me!"_

"_He needs us all," Yvonne snapped, with a stern look. "He cannot survive without us."_

"_He only feeds off our savings!" Maria protested. "Takes whatever money we have made and runs again!"_

_Yvonne stood up, letting Eladio's head drop to the ground. "He needs to run! You know he has the gangs after him!"_

"_Only because of his own foolishness!" Maria hissed back. "It was _his_ fault back in Florence! _His_ fault the di Angelo dogs assassinated Giovanni!"_

"_That was the di Angelo's alone and you know it!" Yvonne was almost shouting. "That _cabrón _got himself into that mess!"_

_Maria growled wordlessly. I thought she was going to hit Yvonne, but she just disappeared in a whoosh of wind._

"_What was she talking about?" I demanded._

_Yvonne's expression was sad when she looked at me. "Nico, we must talk."_

***end flashback***

Now I just looked at her. She hadn't changed since then. Fiery temper, a need for constant danger, the tendency to lie. If she was different at all, it was only in appearance. Her hair was longer now, but still the same wavy brown. Her face was more angular. Her lips fuller. Same old Maria, except even more intoxicating.

"They'll find him," I assured her. "He never stays buried deep for long."

She frowned. "Nico, we need to talk." Just like Yvonne so long ago.

I frowned too. "About what?"

She fingered Sangre—just like she does when she's uncomfortable. "Florence," she said finally.

"Oh," I sighed. "Florence."

She brushed her hair behind her ear—just like she does when she's about to do something she hates. "I'm sorry, _cariño_." I blinked. Maria hated those words. She went on faster. "The Parichi's…they do not like to forgive. Giovanni was their favorite son." Her voice wavered a little on the name. So little no one else would've heard it. Unless they knew her as well as I did.

"He's okay," I told her. "In Elysium."

"I know."

I hesitated, but I took her hand. "Don't worry anymore. Florence is water under the bridge. So is Paris, and Denver, and Juneau. Focus on now. All we have to do is secure the underworld's securities. Easy peasy."

"Lemon squeezy," she murmured. Her eyes darted to me, gleaming mischievously. "Paris doesn't _have _to be water under the bridge, _cariño_."

I knew what she was suggesting. I was smiling without even thinking about it. Before I knew it, I was leaning in with her.

And against all instincts, against all feelings I had for Thalia, I kissed Maria.

* * *

**Oh, Nico, you have no idea. So, writing that flashback was fun, hope it was for you guys to read. If you want more Maria/Nico scenes (all past, btw. Got a lot planned for the future, wink, wink) just review telling me so. Or not so. Whatever you want.**

**Poseidon and Athena's final (and somewhat reluctant on the latter's side) blessing on our very own Percabeth. I'm not the only one saying "Finally" right? **

**Next time: The dead coming back? Nico/Maria? Thalia getting jealous? Percy and Annabeth's baby is on the way; what trouble is coming with it? Find out next time...**


	20. Trapped

**Yes, I changed my name from Alice O'Hare to Mia Cortez, because it sounds better, and I have some of those letters in my actual name. Well let's get started, shall we? Let me just begin by saying the first few bits doesn't mean I'm sick-minded, okay? As soon as you get into middle school, you immediately have to know all the dirty phrases in the world to understand what everyone else is saying. And when you have to watch The Video in seventh? Ugh, holy tap dancing Cheesus. (Don't ask, inside joke.)**

**

* * *

20/**

**Tony's POV**

"Ow! Annabeth, that's too tight!"

"Stop complaining, you idiot, it's not that tight. I put it on the third hole, just how you do it."

"Yeah, but I do it right." Silence, then, "OW! What was that for?"

"Being a Seaweed Brain. Now here, stick it in."

"You're not gonna squeeze it again, are you?"

"No, I'm not gonna squeeze it again. Now just put it in."

"It's not going in."

"I can see that. Push harder."

"It's not going any deeper."

"It has to. Harder."

"Seriously? I'm pushing as hard as I can!"

I was standing outside Cabin Three, head cocked, an unintentional smirk on my face as I listened to my best friends' conversation. Needless to say I wrongly interpreted it in every way.

In my defense, I'm not that dirty-minded. But when you live in a one-room, one-bathroom cabin with four other teenage alcoholics who love to party, you learn every nasty phrase in the book. And my sister Alison actually has a book. No joke, it's 200 pages long and hidden in the floor under her bed.

Anyway, I was grinning. "What are you guys up to in there?" I chortled through the door. "I would come in, but I don't think I wanna see what's going on."

For a few seconds, I could see her throwing an irritated glare towards the door, him shrugging as if to say, _Not my fault_.

The door flung open, revealing none other than my buddy's knocked-up, hormone-crazed girlfriend Annabeth, a frown tugging at her mouth. "Something you wanna say to my face, Staphili?"

I had the good sense to look over her shoulder, which turned out to be a safe move; Percy was shaking his head furiously in the background. So I bowed to Annabeth, grinning. "Apologies, Your Majesty. Would it please Your Royal Highness to have this humble, yet extremely awesome servant into Your Grace's lovely home?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, just walked away. She left the door open though, so I took the opportunity to go in, kicking it closed behind me. I put my hands in my pockets. "What's really goin' on?"

"Gearing up," Percy said casually. He was standing in the middle of the cabin, his bronze armor half on. Annabeth walked up behind him, grabbed a leather strap, and yanked hard.

He pulled a face. "I hate armor."

"Well, you should be grateful for it," Annabeth remarked. "It's saved your life more than once."

"It's a pain."

"Why?" I interrupted.

"Because it's freakin' heavy and—"

"No," I cut in again, "why're you putting it on?"

"Oh," he said. "Because some of the Hermes scouts might've seen a trace of an attack, and I wanna be prepared. Just in case."

"Just in case," Annabeth murmured. Her voice startled me. Her face even more. It was…sad, worried. An expression I'd never seen on her face in all the years I'd known her. If Annabeth Chase felt any kind of intense emotion (besides anger), she never showed it, no matter how bad the feeling was. I guess that's what being pregnant does to a girl.

"Okay," I said, breaking the silence. "You want me suited up and out there with you?"

"I'd feel better if you were," he replied. "With Nico and Thalia and that Maria girl gone, our defenses are pretty weak."

I shrugged in agreement. "'Kay. What about you?" The last question was directed to Annabeth.

"No." And the answer didn't come from her. We both looked at Percy.

"What?" Annabeth's one word was highly dangerous.

He looked her straight in the eye; a pretty ballsy move. "You're not going."

Sensing a serious blowout, I started backing up. I knew when I should leave. Unfortunately, I didn't get to because Annabeth exploded. "What are you talking about?" she almost yelled.

"You're a target!" he almost-yelled back. "She'll be after you!"

"So? I can watch my back _and_ yours and still be fine!" Her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"No you can't!" he argued. "You're not that perfect, Annabeth!"

She bristled at his words. "What? Of course I can do it!" she snapped. "Are you doubting me?"

"No!" he shouted. "I'm worried about you!"

"Well you don't have to worry about me because I'M GOING OUT THERE!"

"No you're NOT, Annabeth! And that's FINAL!"

Annabeth swelled with anger on the last two words—something I thought I'd never hear out of Percy _ever_. Because he was crazy, but not that crazy. I honestly thought she would punch him in the face. Her hand twitched—a sure sign she was thinking about going for her knife.

Instead she stormed past me, ramming me into the doorframe in the process. The door slammed. I turned to look at Percy, but I found the bathroom door banging shut rather than my friend.

"Well then," I muttered. "See you." I went quietly out the door Annabeth'd almost torn off the hinges, closing it softly behind me.

* * *

Most people leave their armor in the arena, or the armor shed. People like Annabeth, me, Percy and such, we're pretty paranoid of kids like the Stoll brothers, who stole anything worth ten bucks. So we put our stuff in our cabins, usually in secret hiding places.

Well, when I walked into Cabin Twelve to get mine, I saw it in total chaos.

Liz, our new sister, had her butt sticking out of a giant hole in the floor while she screamed into it for some reason. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Alison was using grapevines to help her stay on the ceiling. Cadmus was somehow asleep. Gus was…reading a book.

Yes, yes, I know. Gus Mackenzie is Cabin Twelve's personal abomination. He studies, he reads, he _learns_. He even drinks alcohol less than we do. Of course, we love Gus, we just make fun of him for being our very own fish out of water like 24/7.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Gus looked up from his book. "Well," he began calmly, "Tyler's in the Vineyards, Liz is giving him instructions to the good wine, and Alison's…I have no idea what Alison's doing."

"I'm hugging the ceiling!" she yelled. "It looked sad!"

"What was she drinking?" I asked.

Liz looked up from the hole in the floor. "Screwdriver."

"Vodka?" Gus looked mildly interested. "That's what she put in her orange juice?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gus, that's what a Screwdriver is."

Tyler's head popped up from the hole, causing Liz to shriek. "DUDES! I found it!" he yelled triumphantly.

"No way!" Liz jumped up and down.

"What?" Alison asked from the ceiling.

"_The_ Scotch!" he shouted. "Beau James's Scotch! '35!"

"No way!" I yelled. "Who's Beau James again?"

Gus looked up again. "James Walker. New York Mayor of the '20s."

"His scotch is legendary!" Tyler crowed. "Dad left it in the Vineyards!"

If you're wondering what the Vineyards are, it's the secret underground grapevine plantation buried like a hundred feet under the Dionysus Cabin. If you lift up the floor on a certain spot, you can go down the stairs and check out miles and miles of grapevine hedges (or whatever you call them), plus an awesome room full of priceless wines and whiskeys and scotches. I had no idea why Tyler and Liz were using it now, though.

"Where's my armor?" I asked Gus.

"Huh? Oh, I think Alison gave it to Penelope or something. Said she needed room for her duck." Gus shrugged in an "I have no idea" motion.

I sighed, but I walked out the door and headed reluctantly to Cabin Four, already feeling the wariness that went along with any trip to see Demeter's kids. You're probably wondering why a good old son of Dionysus like me would be afraid of a bunch of farmers like them. Well one, I am _not_ afraid of them, and two, Demeter's kids don't take kindly to us Dionysus ones, just because we have less power over plants than they do, and we fool around a lot more.

Lucky for me, none of them were in there. Huh? Oh, right, almost forgot about number three: Penny wouldn't be there.

See, I was still waiting for her to say something about my apology to her a couple days ago. I didn't want to press her, so I kept my distance and she kept hers. I definitely didn't want her to find me in her cabin, because then she'd think I was there to worm an answer out of her like a desperate idiot out of choosable options. Which, of course, was true, but I didn't want her to _know_ that.

It was easy to get into their cabin. The little vines binding the lock on their door gave way to my commands nicely enough, and the grassy floor masked my footsteps soundlessly.

I went under Penny's bunk and pulled up the carpet-like moss, revealing a wood floor most campers never knew Cabin Four had. The wood slid out of my way easily, revealing a small cache—Penny's secret hiding place.

Baby blankets, photo album, some books, a couple of stay diapers (unused, thank the gods). And there it sat, in a heavy pile of metal next to Penny's watering can: my armor.

Grinning in an I'm-so-awesome way, I worked out from under the hammock, turned, and found her right in front of me, watching me with a pained expression on her pretty face. I almost dropped my armor. "Penny," I stuttered, stumbling back. "I—uh, sorry. I…I'll leave." I made a beeline for the door, but her soft hand on my chest stopped me.

She wordlessly took the bundle out of my hands and put it on her bunk. The weight of the metal made the hammock sway slightly. She picked up the first piece and started strapping it to my arm.

She did it in silence, and I didn't dare speak. I wanted her to make the first stab at conversation. And she did.

"I do."

Those two quiet little words had my heart thumping out a bad, ragged beat. "I do what?"

"I do," she repeated softly. "I do accept your apology. I understand it's hard to let things go. I understand she was the hardest. I'm sorry."

"_I'm_ sorry," I said, catching her hand as she reached for a leather strap trying to escape my shoulder guard. I brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's my fault. I was so focused on holding onto her that I was letting you slip away. Now I'll be holding onto you."

"I love you," she said quietly. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

A mischievous glint appeared in her brown eyes, something I almost never saw in her. "Well, maybe I should show it." Then her hands were on me, at the back of my neck, gripping my shirt, pulling my face to hers and securing it there. Her kiss was long, strong, and sweet, and when she pulled back, I wished she hadn't.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she whispered, releasing her hold on my shirt. Her fingers lingered on my face for a few seconds before dropping.

I stole a last kiss, scooped up my sword, and headed for the door. It was only when I was halfway onto the porch when her voice called me back, "Tony, promise me one thing."

I turned slightly. "Only one?"

"Come back. Promise me that."

Pause. "I will. Even if I have to fight Hades for it."

I left Penny wiping a tear from her eyes, still holding a stray piece of my armor.

**Percy's POV**

I stormed down to the basement in anger, muttering in Greek to myself. Annabeth was being so stubborn; didn't she care about her own safety? Our baby's? She was ready to put the both of them in extreme danger without even thinking about it.

By the time she'd rammed her way out the door, I was ready to explode. Now I wasn't feeling much better, on my way to the basement to discuss battle plans with the counselors. No doubt Annabeth would be there, along with most of the other campers that couldn't fight.

As predicted, when I walked through the door, the basement was seriously overcrowded. The council didn't even get the table; we were stuck sitting in a circle near the door.

"Great job with the seating arrangements, Clarisse," Katie Gardner said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Travis Stoll agreed with her instantly (no surprise there). "Super roomy."

Clarisse scowled. "Whatever, wimps. Are we here to talk battle strategy or what? I got better things to do with my time if—"

"We are," Annabeth piped up. "Travis, Connor, what exactly did you see last night?"

The Stoll twins exchanged looks. "Well…" Travis began.

"We saw…Luke," Connor finished. The air in the noisy room instantly stilled.

"And Silena," Travis said quietly. No one else but the council heard the words, but the room got colder anyway. There was a beat of uncomfortable, guilty silence. Clarissa rubbed her eyes angrily, trying to hide the couple of tears attempting to escape.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Where did you see them?"

"The south border," they answered in unison.

"Then that's where our strongest defenses will be," Annabeth said. "Clarisse, can you organize groups for the four borders?"

Clarisse pursed her lips, all hints of crying gone from her face. "Guess so. Separate 'em as patrol and cavalry?"

"Yeah, that would be good. You might want some archers on pegasi too."

"Fine," Clarisse said in her usual blunt attitude. "Send me on of your brainiacs ASAP." Annabeth nodded. Clarisse got up and left the room, with tiny little Ashley Richmond padding behind her.

"Okay," Drew Chen said in a bored voice. "What now?" Drew was the new counselor for Cabin Ten, after James Bentley couldn't take the grief for his sister and stepped down. She was super annoying; the living stereotype of Aphrodite girls.

"Now we talk protection," I said. "Who's going to stay here with the ones who can't fight?"

"Penelope can," Katie said. "She already volunteered."

"Good," Tony looked more relaxed at that. "So, I got a question: how do we kill the zombies?"

There was another pause. "They're specially designed to become your worst regrets on sight," Irina Romanov said in her thickly accented English. "As soon as they sense you. The only way to banish them is to kill them."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Okay, all of you report to the borders ASAP, got it? Be prepared for a fight. What's left of the Order is waiting for us."

"Go," Connor voiced.

As everyone got up simultaneously and moved towards the stairs, I got a crazy idea. It was so insane I was pretty sure it would work, but I wasn't sure I would make it out alive. I waited until Annabeth was the last counselor in the room, then jumped in her way before she could leave.

Her gray eyes flashed, letting me know she was still pissed at me. "What?" she asked coldly.

I dared to smile at her. "I just wanted to apologize."

Her face went suspicious immediately, exactly what I expected. "Why?"

"Because…I made you mad?" I ducked my head so I was looking up at her, even though I was taller than her. "Look, I really am sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. I was just worried." I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Can you forgive me?"

She eyed me. "Alright. I guess you didn't know your own idiocy."

I grinned. "That's me." I pulled her close and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she was so busy she didn't even notice me slipping her knife out of the back of her jeans and hiding it in my sleeve.

I smiled when I pulled back. "Are we good now?"

"Sure, Percy. We're good now."

I stepped back, so we were standing with the threshold between us. "Good, 'cause I really hope you won't kill me after this." Without waiting to see her expression, I shut the door in her face and twisted the key in the lock just as the doorknob started rattling.

Her fist banged on the wood. _"_PERSEUS NEROH JACKSON! _Get back here or I'll rip your head off!"_ she shouted in Greek.

I braced myself against the door. "Probably better off if you just—"

"HAH!" A sword ripped from the wood, an inch or two from my face. Where did she get a sword?

"—stay out of it," I finished lamely. "It's for your own safety!"

"You're in for a world of hurt, Jackson!" her voice promised.

"Okay!" I called. I added the key to my necklace, then headed for the border.

**Annabeth's POV**

I growled wordlessly at Shawn Spencer's sword shivering in the door. _You're going to _die, I promised silently. _Once I get out_.

"Annabeth, calm down. It's not so bad down here." The quiet voice was soothing and familiar. Penelope Miller stood behind me, holding the baby Cadmus in her arms. Behind her was Shawn Spencer with a healing shoulder, Eric Lawson with a broken ankle, and a couple Hunters with minor injuries. There were more, but I couldn't see their faces in the darker parts of the room.

"I can't believe he locked me down here," I muttered.

Penelope looked at me sympathetically. "I can. We can. Percy loves you so much, Annabeth. It's hardly a surprise he wants to keep you safe. Especially with the baby on the way."

Her mention of that made me frown. The cravings had started. Already this morning I'd gone through all the Cheez-Whiz in the Big House kitchen, plus the crackers and Lays. The morning sickness hadn't had the good judgment to leave, so I was fighting that too. And last, but very worst, the hormones were starting to take over. That was probably why I tried to stab Percy through the door with Shawn's sword.

My emotions took control too easily. Still, I adored the idea of a little Percy crawling around, squirming in my arms, spitting food. Then again, I hated all the side effects of being pregnant. Actually, I hated being locked in the godsdamn basement even more.

"I'm getting out of here," I told Penelope bluntly. I reached for my knife at the back of my jeans, but…it was gone. Percy. I growled. "Anybody got a blade?"

One of the Hunters gave hers up reluctantly. I started searching the walls, running my hand over the wood hurriedly.

Penelope looked at me like I was crazy. "Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"I grew up here, remember?" I said, inspecting a speck on the wall. "I know the Big House like the back of my hand."

"So?" she said.

"So, if I remember right, there should be a door right..." I stabbed the Hunter's knife into a crack. "Here." The wall slide aside, revealing a small window about two feet big.

Penelope pursed her lips skeptically. "Annabeth, there's no way you can fit through that."

"Watch me." I levered the glass out with the knife, and hoisted my legs through it. "Barricade this after it closes. If I know about this, only the gods know who else does." I slid through the window, turning back to make sure the wall slid back into place. Penelope's concerned face was the last thing I saw before it did.

I was crouching outside the porch of the Big House. Luckily no one was in sight. I put on my hat; best if no one knew I got out. I headed for the south border, where I guessed the worst part of the battle would be—where Percy would be.

Naturally, I was right. The fighting there was a combination of demigods, zombies, and even some immortals. I caught sight of a man in a black cloak, a woman in blood-red, and a beautiful lady in an evening dress with a slit down the side, wreaking havoc on the campers. My eyes zeroed in on Pete instantly, fighting a vicious-looking Eliana Monterrey.

I don't exactly remember what happened. Like I said, my emotions took control of me a lot. Whatever the case, I found myself knocking out the nearest person, stealing their bow, and aiming straight for Eliana.

My arrow struck her in the heart, going straight though her chest. She gasped sharply, stumbling back from her fight with Percy. She looked down at the arrow in her chest. Then she performed the last thing I'd expect from an impaled girl. She laughed.

"Death is only the beginning!" she called. Her eyes fixed on where I was standing exactly, as if she could see me. "I'll be back!" With the ghost of her last laugh still on her face, Eliana fell backwards, dissolving into black mist.

Percy looked so infuriatingly confused I couldn't take it; I sent my borrowed knife at him. Of course, it only bounced off, but it startled him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't get out?" I demanded, running up and grabbing his shirt.

His hand found my hat and ripped it off easily. "What are you doing here?" he said, eyes flashing. "I told you to stay!"

I flipped up the knife with my foot and sent it into the chest of the enemy behind him. "I couldn't! You know I—"

"Can't resist the temptation?" He stabbed under my arm as I whirled to slash, ending up back-to-back.

"That's not it!" I protested. I kicked an empousa in the chest, then swiped at a couple hellhounds.

"Oh yeah? Then what?" he demanded.

"Ugh!" I stabbed another hellhound in the muzzle, grabbing Percy's arm and spinning him around so our faces ended up an inch apart. "You say you were worried about me? I was worried about _you!_ I couldn't stand to be on the sidelines while you were out here risking your life! If you're going to be here, so am I!"

"Gods, you're so stupid!" he swore, spinning us back around so our backs were touching again, our arms intertwined. I donkey-kicked a dracaena, and pushing myself in a flip over his back, landing on the shoulders of Johnny Nickels. For a minute or two it was like a game of chicken, except Johnny was trying to throw me off and fight Percy at the same time.

"Is it so stupid to want you safe?" I yelled, trying to choke and hold onto Johnny simultaneously.

"Yeah, it is!" Percy yelled back. "I'm invincible!"

"Are you really having this fight right now?" Johnny shouted.

"Shut up!" Percy and I bellowed, smacking him. "Hecate's after _you!_" Percy yelled. "You're putting yourself and Ariadne in danger!"

"Nathaniel!" I shouted. "He's a BOY!" I grabbed Johnny's head and twisted it sharply with a loud crack, then dropped to the ground. "Nathaniel is a—"

Unfortunately, I didn't get to win my argument. There was a shout of foreign words, an explosion, and a final, searing pain in my right side. I had the strangest sensation that I was flying. I felt something wet and rough hit my head, throwing me into instant unconsciousness, leaving only one question left to float in my mind.

_Was I dead?_

_

* * *

_

**Yes, Annabeth, are you dead? The question really is: Can I kill her? Of course I can. I hope you know I'm capable of doing that, because if you don't, something crazy might happen to your favorite characters such as Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson, Mini Jackson, and Mr. di Angelo.**

**Next chapter will feature more Percabeth, some Mariangelo (if that makes sense, I literally just made that up), some Thalia-ish jealousy (if that's even possible), and definitely more action...**

**Oh, and death. **

**Muahahahahaha!**

**~ Mia ~**


	21. Pasts

**Sorry for not updating, I'm rushing. I'm trying to write this and my new story Hunters at the same time. That's pretty difficult if you've never tried to do that, you know. So, sorry again, and since I was in a hurry, this chapters about three pages shorter than what I usually type. (My normal is regularly 6-8 pages on Word.)**

**So anyway, normally I would just say "Here's your chapter; have fun!" but one of you (chronus the cookie thief) brought up some good points that I feel shouldn't be ignored.**

**1) Why not Hecate? Does a villain really have to be all big and bad like Kronos? Hecate gets pretty disgraced when you think about it. She's supposed to be a big powerful Titan, right? The gods in the PJO word see her as a puny minor god without any purpose. Why shouldn't she get pissed off and try to take over in her own ruling? And plus, what was I supposed to do? Bring Kronos back? That would be jacked up, mostly because it's already been done.**

**2) I don't know if you've read my past story, before this one, but Cadmus's parents are not Penelope Miller and Tony Staphili. They're Tess Arren and Leo St. Cloud (I used the name Leo before Rick's The Lost Hero came out, btw), who were killed by the Minotaur. Tony literally caught Cadmus and it's his responsibility to take care of him. Penelope volunteered to help.**

**3) Good question. It'll be answered in good time. Just be patient. Wink wink.**

**Disclaimer (why do I always forget about this?): I do not own PJO. Only my OC's, events, and places. The rest of it goes to Rick Riordan, who seriously should talk to Chris Columbus about jacking up his books when in movie form. I don't even want to imagine how wrong the second PJO movie's going to be. But I still want to see it :)**

* * *

**21/**

**PERCY**

Watching Annabeth go down was like getting my heart shoved into my throat, if that makes any sense. She'd literally flown ten feet in the air from impact, going out of sight. I stood frozen for about two seconds, then I started running.

Someone was yelling her name as I practically threw people out of my way to find her—maybe it was me. I don't remember much else but the need to save her.

I was three feet away from her limp body when a sword clanged on my foot, like it was trying to sever it. The sneering face I looked up into was so familiar, a bad feeling started up in the pit of my stomach—that feeling always meant bad news.

The woman was clearly a goddess. She wore blood-red, with fresh stains all over it, probably from fighting. Her features reminded me of Ares, god of war; good-looking, but harsh and cruel, definitely someone you'd pee yourself over in a dark alley. I recognized the cold look in her sharp eyes instantly, a look I'd seen so many times on this goddess's son...

Ethan Nakamura.

"Nemesis," I hissed. "I thought you changed sides after Ethan?"

The goddess snarled at his name. "You are not worthy to speak my son's name, Jackson. It is but your fault he is dead."

"Ethan chose his own path," I told her. "You were the one who promised him he would tip the balance. You took his eye."

"A fair payment," she growled. "Ethan was the one to right the wrong. You, Jackson, earned the minor gods far more respect than we'd received in millennia, but we are still _minor_. The Olympians still consider themselves _superior_."

"That's true," I agreed, "but I got you what you needed in the last war. Why do you want more?"

Nemesis seemed to regard the question thoughtfully, her sword relaxing from mine just a tiny bit. She told me, "For the balance to be truly right, we must all be equal. Such as your own puny government. 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal,' is it not?"

I recalled that line from the Declaration of Independence (written by none other than Thomas Jefferson, son of Athena). "Yeah. But you don't need to crush us like Hecate wants."

Nemesis smiled wryly, an action that scared me. "But I do. For the 'minor' gods to receive the worship we deserve, Hecate must defeat the Olympians and their children. She will force them into an balanced government, and soon there will be no such thing as the Olympian Council, no more unjust ruling. We will be all equal. That is the key, Jackson. Equal."

_So you're just going to kill me to get what you want,_ I sighed internally.

"Yes," she said out loud, reading my thoughts.

And the fight began.

I had to admit, Nemesis was a better fighter than I'd thought. She had nothing on Ares or Kronos, of course, but she was skilled enough to kill me, and that was good enough for her.

I couldn't really focus on anything else but the cat-and-mouse movement of the battle, but I was pretty sure the fighters around us—demigods, monsters, gods—parted to let us have our attack. Not good. It meant they wanted to watch. Which meant this was something worth being interested in. Which meant it was life-or-death. Which meant I would have to temporarily kill Nemesis, or she would kill me.

Nemesis' sword couldn't find any place on me to cut. Her blade simply sparked off my face, my shoulder, my knee. Thanks to my being invincible, I didn't really need to put up a defense; just watch my back (literally), so I went on offense, trying to get a lick or two in at her.

A strange feeling came over me. The moves I was making were too automatic. Weirdly, they were veering out of my usual fighting style. I frowned at myself, but got distracted again.

Nemesis' eyes were blazing with rage—another Ares trait. Then she bore down so fast I barely had time to duck past her fiery blow. Her roar of anger blew my hair back in a godly sort of fury, then I found our blades locked, the pressure on mine increasing every second.

I grimaced. My arms were starting to get tired. A weird thing, since the Curse of Achilles usually kept me up and going. A shock of fear went through my chest; if I let down my guard even just a little, Nemesis would throw me down and hack at me over and over until she found my Achilles spot. I gulped. Bottom line: not good.

I felt like I was watching myself put a kick to the back of the goddess's leg, a knee to her shoulder, my sword going towards her throat, being blocked by her own sword. I felt like I was a million miles away from my body, and it was fighting with a mind of its own. I tried to stop. I couldn't. Oh, gods…

_Might as well thank me, punk,_ a cruel voice sneered in the back of my mind. _The only reason I'm doing this is because Lightning Lord wants you alive._

_Ares?_ I asked.

_Duh, puny, _he scoffed. _Don't say I never did anything for you._

**MARIA**

**(A/N: I'm always going to use third person for Maria Gallegos, just saying. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. It just seems better that way.)**

_She knew this place._

_The white dress she wore, the tightness of her elaborate up-do, the glass of champagne in her hand, it all told her instantly where she was._

_She stood on a balcony all too familiar, staring out at a beautiful garden that was as cold and unfeeling as the nobles who owned it. The wind rose at that thought, fluttering her dress and raising goose bumps on her skin. She shivered. She raised the glass to her lips, simply to have something to do._

_The bitter taste made her pause before she swallowed, evaluating the sense. It burned in her mouth. Nothing like the bubbly sweetness she remembered. She quickly spat the golden liquid into the dark. With a disgusted look on her face, she threw the glass into the dark, ignoring the shatter it made._

_She breathed the sharp air into her lungs, wishing the stars would shine just a bit brighter. Just to give her some hope._

"_Maria."_

_The deep word sent instant shocks of pain through her heart. Her eyes closed against tears, and she turned to face the young, handsome boy behind her, dressed in an elegant black tuxedo._

_They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then they rushed into each other's arms at the same moment._

"_Why have you come, my love?" His beautiful Italian words were like music to her ears._

"_To find you," she answered into his chest. "Why else would I stoop so low?"_

_His rumbling laugh made her smile, yet she could feel him frowning. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_Why?" she whispered. "You know I can handle them."_

"_You _think_ you can handle them, love." _

_She closed her eyes, wishing the light pressure on her head was his lips. _"_I hate them," she said._

_His arms tightened around her. "I know, darling. I know."_

_She looked up at him suddenly, with the eyes she knew he couldn't resist. "Come with me. I know a place we could live in peace."_

"_What about our families?"_

_She wanted to scoff, but she held it back. "Family? Both of us have none worth loving."_

"_The old man, then? What will he do?"_

_Now she snorted. "The old man can't take care of himself, let alone hunt us down. He'll grumble at most." She paused before saying, "And yours?"_

"_You know what they're capable of," he said simply. "I won't let you put yourself in their way."_

"_You're stalling," she scowled. "Please. We could be happy."_

"_We're young, love," he said. "We can wait until the di Angelo's eye is drawn. A few years at the most."_

_She sensed the lie instantly. "You're not telling me something."_

"_You jump at shadows, Maria." He dismissed her accusation with a simple change of subject._

_She frowned. "What's going on?"_

"_My lord," the black-clothed man drew their attention urgently._

_He pressed his lips to hers gently. "Run, Maria." He pulled away from her quickly with a pained, wistful expression. Her hand grabbed for his elbow longingly, but her fingers slipped through air. Then he was running off into the dark among the white pillars, leaving her alone, the ghost of his kiss still on her lips._

_She flinched sharply as she heard the silenced shot, the swift sound of cloth dragging over marble. The hushed whispers in Italian._

_She knew she had to flee. She slipped off her gold heels and dropped off the balcony just as the assassin came into view. She landed in the underbrush, cutting into her feet, but she couldn't care about that. Gathering her skirts, she began to run. Sharp Italian shouts pursued her as she flashed through the trees. Twigs caught in her hair. Mud dirtied her feet._

_She ducked under another balcony as she caught sight of the tall men in black. She pushed her back to the wall, daring to stop. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the loss of breath. _

_She pressed her trembling hand to her lips, closing her eyes as she allowed one tear to fall. _

"_Goodbye, Giovanni."_

* * *

Maria woke shivering to another cold night. Her hand crept to the gold pendant at her throat, just to prove she wasn't still dreaming. A dream within a dream, if you will. She knew that wasn't impossible. Gods liked to play tricks.

Speaking of gods… She didn't know which one would send her another dream designed to twist her arm even further. Aphrodite, maybe. She did like to poke and prod with broken hearts. Especially Maria's. It was hard to guess. Too many gods disliked her.

A snore behind her made her realize Nico di Angelo's arm was draped around her. His breathing washed over her shoulder every few seconds. She felt like squirming, but she knew that would only wake him.

She knew she'd made a mistake by entrapping him. She'd only made another potential enemy. He was becoming too attached to her, but if she cut the strings, things would go very, very bad.

It was easy for her to slip out from his hold without jostling him. He'd fallen asleep next to her too many times for her liking. The practice was getting dangerous.

Looking up, she noted that Eos, the goddess of the dawn, was sluggish that morning. The stars didn't seem to want to leave, and she didn't want them to either. They provided a placebo effect of warmth and hope, though she knew too well it was false.

She picked up Sangre quietly, daring to check the pump action. The sharp clicking didn't wake him. It only drew a snort out of _her_.

Thalia Grace had fallen to Morpheus's clutches on the slide, muttering names in her sleep and tugging feverishly at her silver bracelet. Maria took that as a sign of nightmares. Unsurprising; demigods always had them.

Maria glanced at the sky, which was suddenly turning pink. She straightened. It was time to move.

**THALIA**

"Thalia."

I cracked one eye open to see Maria standing over me.

"What?"

"Come."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, but I heaved myself up and sat by sourly while she woke up Nico. "Huh?" he snorted.

"Wake up," she said. "Apollo is approaching."

"You talk like you're a hundred, Gallegos," I said. "Get with the times."

"English changes so quickly I don't bother to learn it," Maria responded calmly. "Come."

* * *

"How are we moving this fast?" I asked.

Maria glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "The car was a gift," she said. "It moves at inhuman speeds. It should get us to L.A. faster." Her gaze shifted to Nico. "You remember where it is?"

"Yeah," he said, though I had no idea what he was talking about. "DOA Recording Studios. Where are we now?"

She frowned. The car shifted suddenly, changing from a beat-up Chevy to a sleek Lamborghini. "Ohio," she said finally.

That was doubtful. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Maria frowned again. Then her eyes widened. The next thing I knew, my forehead was planted on the back of her seat. I sat up, blinking the blurriness from my eyes, rubbing a sore spot on my forehead.

"Holy fu….tap-dancing Zeus," I complained. Thunder rumbled. "Oh, shut up, Dad," I grumbled. Looking up, I saw Maria was putting the gearshift into reverse and backing away from the car she'd rammed from behind. The broken metal crunched as the tires moved over shattered glass.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

She didn't look at me. "Empousai," she said, like I was stupid. "A car-full. They would've ripped you apart." She emphasized _you_; she wouldn't be saving me. Well, at least I knew then whose side she was on. The opposite one.

Only when the passenger door opened did I notice Nico wasn't sitting in the front seat. Brushing glass off his black shirt, he slid in, looking disgruntled. Judging from the hole in the windshield, he must've flown through it. He didn't have a scratch on him.

Maria had already changed the car from a Lamborghini to canary yellow Porsche, no dents, no scratches, the windshield already mending itself. Nico was glaring at her.

I leaned in close and practically put my lips to his ear, "Wow, Nico. You make a really good crash-test dummy."

"Comes with the territory," he grumbled, sending another glance at Maria.

She suppressed a smile. "And practice, _amor_. Remember Florence?"

I frowned. "What happened in Florence?"

The air tensed suddenly. I could tell they were both trying to figure out what to say without telling me too much. My frown deepened. Finally Nico settled for, "She had me thrown out of a moving van."

She laughed. "The _Parichi's_ threw you out of a moving van, Nico."

"You helped."

"I made sure they didn't lose you in Italian traffic."

"By tying me to the bumper."

"Did you die?" she questioned. "No. Was I convicted? No. Were you hurt?"

"Yes," he interrupted. "That's where I got this, remember?" He yanked up his shirt to show her the white scar on his stomach. I'm not usually the mushy type, the girl to go all googly-eyed over hot guys, but I couldn't help but notice Nico's stomach was a total, perfect, six-pack. I'm not kidding, normally you wouldn't think Nico would be so…hot. But he was.

I'm sure Maria noticed too. She turned her eyes back to the road, but the way she licked her lips made her look like a porn star. Looking back at Nico, I was sure he saw it too.

I didn't realize I was scowling until Nico asked, "Thalia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said darkly.

_Clueless._


	22. Author's Note

Hello, my darlings!

I've been getting a few questions regarding whether I plan on actually completing this story or not, and this would be the long-overdue author's note that, quite frankly, I neglected to post.

Now, I personally see this story as a darker time in the "evolution" (or whatever the less-pretentious version of that is) of my writing. Plot holes, character inconsistencies, cringey format, a horrible torrent of blatantly obvious influences of whatever I happened to be watching/reading at the time. (Exhibit A, Summer Todd displays a suspiciously remarkable likeness to River Tam from the long-gone sci-fi show _Firefly_, in which Summer Glau [hint, hint] portrays a mentally disturbed girl with prophetic tendencies and an omniscient perspective.)

Anyway, I don't like to look back on such times, because I frankly find it an appalling example of my ignorance then. Maybe I'm being melodramatic, I don't know. It is true, however, that I've cruelly abandoned New Era and whatever followers it's managed to collect, and for that, sweethearts, I'm sorry. It all seemed like such a hopeless cause, and too much hassle (I didn't realize this many people had been so anxious for more; stupid mistake).

But you know, perhaps it isn't as hopeless as I've come to believe. I can indeed give it another attempt, though I can't promise it'll be fruitful. I am ridiculously awful at diligence, deadlines, and finishing what I start. Plus, there about a billion other stories I should probably complete. I go back to school on the 7th of January (a.k.a. Monday, dun-dun-DUN) as well, and since past me thought I could handle the ludicrous ambitions of a daydreaming freshman, I'll have very little elbow room for much of anything. But there will be attempting at its very best.

Keep your eyes peeled, lovelies x

(In the meantime, I have other stories you could read if you like! Some are better than others, but knock yourself out. Or, check my favorites list; all those are wonderful fics. Toodles.)


End file.
